


Twenty Days [Satori Tendo x Reader]✔️

by Skezzzle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 20 days, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Romance, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 60,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle
Summary: ➽ ~ A day when you give a customer a chance at Twenty Days to make you fall in love with him ~ ➽"Y/N customers!!"You hurry from the back and towards the registers. "I'm coming! I was struggling with the stupid apron again!"Hitoka giggles, "I think you need apron tying lessons.""Probably," you reply.As you reach the register Hitoka says, " Thank you so much. I need to go help Kiyoko with getting the final supplies." Before you can say anything else, she runs off to the back.You stand at the register and start taking orders one by one, Shoyo and Tobio making the food and drinks. As closing time draws closer, you take the final orders of the day.Hitoka goes ahead and turns the sign on the front door so no more people will enter. The last order you take is a man with bright red hair and eyes. You notice him looking at you more than the menu above you so you ask again, "Sir, may I take your order?"Mature: Swearing, Sexual topics, smut, etc.Originally published on Wattpad:First Part Published: 1/7/21Final Part Published: 2/11/21
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. ☒♡Before Reading Information♡☒

Tendo is such a sexy beast- god damn boi- (((sorry im a simp)))  
  
  
  
1\. Some information will be the same as the show, but not exactly. It will also not be japanese cultured as i am not the best at understanding how they do specific things there, so it will be most likely more American cultured.  
For example: I guess in japan or wherever else you call people by their last names, well ill be doing it by their first. It keeps me less confused when it comes to talking about their parents and such too.  
  
Sorry if your not a fan of it being done that way.

2\. I enjoy being Original so sorry if characters are in different type of roles. I hope you enjoy my originality :)

3\. My grammar is not the best, so like bare with me im trying. 😃 I'm a highschooler but grammar is literal hell!

4.  
\- y/n = Your Name  
\- l/n = Last Name  
\- e/c = Eye Color  
\- f/f = Favorite Food  
\- f/d = Favorite Drink  
\- f/c = Favorite Color  
\- s/c = Skin Color <\- With this one, im not 100% sure if i will use it or if ill use it correctly if i do use it but ill try my best!  
\- f/a = Favorite Animal  
\- f/m = Favorite Movie  
\- m/n = Motgers Name  
\- f/n = Fathers Name  
\- l/c = Lip(s) Color

I originally/mainly write on wattpad so follow me on there @/skezzzle 

  
  
_ **Please respect the ships i choose within the story. I'm personally a multishipper and love all the characters, so please just dont think too far into the characters i ship if you do, because they are some my personal likings!  
** _

**Thank you for choosing my story to read, have a good day 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**I do not own a lot of the characters within the story, but the plot is my own!  
**   
~ Skezzzle 


	2. ☒♡01♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"Y/N customers!!"

You hurry from the back and towards the registers. "I'm coming! I was struggling with the stupid apron again!"

Hitoka giggles, "I think you need apron tying lessons."

"Probably," you reply.

As you reach the register Hitoka says, " Thank you so much. I need to go help Kiyoko with getting the final supplies." Before you can say anything else, she runs off to the back.

You stand at the register and start taking orders one by one, Shoyo and Tobio making the food and drinks. As closing time draws closer, you take the final orders of the day.

Hitoka goes ahead and turns the sign on the front door so no more people will enter. The last order you take is a man with bright red hair and eyes. You notice him looking at you more than the menu above you so you ask again, "Sir, may I take your order?"

"A small chocolate ice cream cone please," he says.

You find it a little weird how someone will eat chocolate ice cream at almost nine at night, but you just put in his order as you would anyone else. "Is that all?" you ask.

He cocks an eyebrow at you. "Do you mind if I get your number too?"

You send him a small awkward smile and say, "Sorry but I don't give customers my number. Anything else, sir?" You feel nervous under the man's gaze, feeling as if his red eyes are staring deep into your soul.

"No. That should be all then."

"What name is this order under?" you ask.

As he takes out his wallet, he says, "Satori."

"Okay, that will be three forty-five please."

Satori pulls the money out of his wallet and hands it to you, "Keep the change."

You nod and put the money in the register. By the time you give him the receipt, Tobio already has the ice cream done and ready.

You grab the ice cream from Tobio and hand it to Satori. "Thank you for coming. Please come again soon!" you say with a smile.

The edge of Satoris's mouth comes up in a small smirk. "I'll be back tomorrow just to see you!"

Without giving you any time to respond, he's walking away with the ice cream in his hand. Satori walks out the door and walks down the sidewalk back to his apartment building.

When he arrives, he can hear the moaning of yet again another one of Wakatoshi's play things. Satori is happy his friend finally found something to help his stress but he wishes he would take the girls to a hotel or something because he does not want to hear them moaning in the next room. No matter how hot the moans sound, it is annoying to hear when all he wants to do is sleep. Plus it just makes Satori feel too lonely.

He walks away from the door, deciding a thirty-minute wait will most likely work. He sits outside the apartment door on some steps and eats his ice cream, looking like a little kid as he does so.

As you're walking to your house on the other side of the street, you see the red-headed man who asked for your number less than an hour before. Just as you look at him, his eyes meet yours and he smiles at you. Feeling surprised, you send a small smile his way and quickly look away as you continue your walk home.

If you had a better look at Satori, you would have seen the loneliness that's hidden behind those rose-red eyes of his.

When you make it home, you unlock the door of the empty house and walk in. After closing the door, you change into some leggings and a t-shirt. You check the fridge and realize you still haven't done your grocery shopping.

You slide some slippers on and throw on a hoodie, making your way out of the house.

You walk down the road and to the small store down the road from your house. As you walk in, Keishin is in his usual spot with a cigarette in his mouth and a magazine in his hands. "Hey Keishin!" you say with a beaming smile.

"Hey," he replies without looking up from his magazine. "Forget to go grocery shopping again?" he asks.

You giggle as you make your way towards the snacks. "Sure did. I just never remember after a long day at work."

You grab a random bag of chips off the shelves and head to the back where the drinks are.

Shaking his head, Ukai replies, "You should take care of yourself and stop overworking yourself."

You turn and look at him from between the shelves. "I'm alive and kicking so far and I have bills to pay."

Ukai rolls his eyes at you and takes a puff of his cigarette. You turn back around and look for the energy drinks section. As you find what you're looking for, you open the door and go to grab it. Just as you do, someone else's hand lands on yours as they go to grab the same drink.

You quickly pull your hand back and you quickly say, "Sorry! I didn't see you there." You look up and meet red eyes staring back at you.

Satori blankly stares at you for a moment before smiling and saying, "It's my fault too. Grab your drink!"

"Ah, thanks!" You grab yourself two cans and walk to the front to pay before making your way back to your empty house for the night.

Satori had overheard what Keishin said about you overworking yourself as he was grabbing him something to eat off the shelf minutes before. It made him wonder how much you actually work at that little diner.

You jump onto your couch when you get home and set the energy drinks into the fridge. You eat your chips quickly since you have to get up early in the morning for work. Most people would only work for around eight hours but you choose to work all day since you have nothing to do and you need to make money anyway.

Kiyoko has tried getting you to stay home multiple times for a break but you never listen. If you were to stay home, you would get bored too quick for your own good.

As soon as your chip bag is empty, you shower and make your way to bed. Due to the exhaustion caused by work, you are asleep within minutes.

☒♡☬♡☒

The next day you are stuck working the register once again. You had trouble sleeping the night before so you are tired and yawning most of the day.

When closing time comes close, you are dozing off standing next to the register. You don't hear the bell of the door when a final customer walks in. Everyone else has gone home since you said you would close up when the time comes and they all know you are a workaholic that doesn't listen.

The read headed man once again walks into the shop as he said he would the day before. He walks up to the register and sees you asleep. Satori sets his hands on the top of the register and lays his chin on them, looking at you with a curious look.

He wonders why you work so much if all it's going to do is exhaust you. Realizing there are only like ten minutes left until the diner is supposed to close, he figures he should wake you up.

Satori pokes your shoulder a few times and you groan, "Five more minutes mom." He holds back a laugh as he pokes you again.

"I can't be your mom but I can be your daddy~" Satori coos as he pokes your shoulder again.

Your eyebrows furrow and your head quickly pops up. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," you say having not heard what he said completely.

"So unprofessional," you mumble to yourself. You snap out of your little daze and look at the redhead who's still standing with their chin and hands on the register.

"I'll give you half off whatever you buy. So sorry about that!" you say with worry in your eyes.

Satori stands up straight and shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

You smile and look at the time, seeing that it's almost closing time. "What can I get for you?" you ask, trying to hurry up.

"A chocolate ice cream and two sandwiches please!" he orders.

You add up the prices and ask, "Anything else?"

Just like the day before, he cocks an eyebrow at you. "Do you mind if I get your number too?" he asks.

You nervously laugh. "I don't give customers my number, once again sorry about that. Anything else, sir?"

"No that should be all!"

Even though no one else is in the diner, you still ask, "What name is this order under?"

"Satori."

As Satori grabs his wallet, you say, "That will be eleven ninety-five please."

He pays for his order and takes a seat on one of the stools as he waits for you to get his order. He just sits and watches you with his chin on his hands.

It takes you five minutes to get the ice cream and make the sandwiches. Once you've given him his order, you thank him for coming and he leaves.

As Satori walks out the door, he takes one of the sandwiches out of the bag, leaving the other one inside. He sets the bag down in front of the door and walks off towards home licking his ice cream while also having hope that Wakatoshi isn't fucking another girl.

Once you watch Satori walk out the door, you quickly clean things up and grab your stuff from the back. You walk out the front door and see a bag on the ground. You look at it for a second in confusion.

Turning around, you quickly lock the door and turn back to the bag. You pick it up off the ground and open it to see one of the sandwiches from minutes before.

You look around to see if you see Satori anywhere, wondering why he left it here. In the end, you figure he must have done it purposely but you don't know why.

You close the bag back and start making your way back home. You once again see Satori sitting on the steps in front of an apartment structure, this time eating his sandwich. As he takes a bite, his eyes meet yours and he smiles.

You give a small smile back and hold up the bag. You mouth, "Thank you," with a nod of your head.

He just gives you a thumbs up in response as he continues to eat his sandwich.

You continue walking down the street, eventually making it home. You hurry inside and set your stuff down. You take the sandwich out of the bag and scurry to your room with your phone in hand.

You silently eat your sandwich as you sit against the headboard, glad the day is once again over.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Sorry if it seemed a bit quick T_T Twas an accident **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	3. ☒♡02♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

As the next bit goes on and winter starts to take charge, Satori does the same thing. Asking for your number and leaving a sandwich by the door before you leave. You've thought to ask why he leaves the sandwich but he never gives you the time to ask him or he dodges the question.

It makes you feel quite annoyed that he won't give you any answers but at the same time, you appreciate his kindness.

As the final ten minutes come along once again, you already have the ice cream and sandwiches made for Satori. As if on queue Satori walks into the diner.

Before he can even try to order, you say, "That will be eleven ninety-five please."

"Ah ah ah. I was hoping I could get something different today. Maybe two grilled cheese's?" he says with a smirk.

You give him a small glare and huff out a breath of annoyance. "Of course, coming right up sir," you say, the irritation in your voice plenty noticeable.

Just as you are turning around, he lightly grabs your shoulder from the other side of the counter with his long arms and says, "I was kidding. Here's the money."

You let out a breath that's both a mix of relief and annoyance as you turn back around to the register. You set the money into the register and give him back his change before handing him his bag of food. "Have a good day sir," you say.

"I forgot something," he says, not looking away from you.

Raising an eyebrow you ask, "And what is it that you forgot."

"May I have your number?"

You hold back a smile as you reply, "Sorry but as I have said before, I don't give my number to customers. Once again I apologize."

Satori does a little movement with his fingers, moving them back and forth with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. "I think those words may have become music to my ears."

He turns away and walks out the door, taking out his sandwich and walking towards his apartment.

"What a weird guy," you say to yourself as you watch him leave. You quickly do your daily wipe down of the tables and make sure everything is put away. Once you are sure you are done, you grab your bag and leave the store.

Like always, the bag with a sandwich inside is sitting in front of the door. A small smile appears on your face and you pick it up, making your everyday walk home.

☒♡☬♡☒

The next day, your co-workers hold a meeting. You have no idea what it is about other than the fact that they said you have to show to this one.

Kiyoko is the one to take action, getting straight to the point. "Y/n, you need a break. You are getting twenty-five days of vacation after today."

"Wh-what? But- I-I don't have anything to do and work is th-"

"No, you need to take a break. You work later than any of us every day and you are going to overwork yourself if you continue doing that."

Before you can speak, Tobio says, "We all agree with her. You deserve a break and you aren't allowed to work until those twenty-five days are up."

You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. "There is no way I am going to get out of this is there?"

"Nope!" Hinata answers.

You lean back in your seat. "Fine. As long as I can work today."

"That was way easier than I thought it was going to be," Kiyoko says as she gets up. "I'm going to open the diner. You guys go get things in the back ready."

As everyone else stands up and gets to work, you sit there feeling somewhat angry. Work is all you ever look forward to during the day so, with twenty-five days off, you have no idea what you are going to be doing.

You look out the window for a minute, watching the people go by. A red-headed man you've seen multiple times catches your eyes as he walks down the street, people moving away from him as he does. He looks at the window and waves as he sees you, a smile on his face.

Not knowing what to do, you nervously wave back before quickly standing up and getting to work.

The day goes on as any other workday would. Taking orders and watching the happy faces of people as they enjoy their food and drinks. As closing time is close to arriving, you already have the sandwiches made and the ice cream cone almost ready.

Satori walks into the store with a gloomy aura surrounding him. It's the complete opposite of what you had seen this morning. His face quickly lights up as his eyes meet yours but you still see the gloominess within him.

He is already pulling out his wallet as he walks towards the register. The eleven dollars and ninety-five cents waiting in their own little spot inside of his wallet.

As he hands you the money, without thinking you blurt out, "I won't be here for the next twenty-five days."

Satori freezes and the small amount of light that was showing in his eyes disappears. "Oh? Why's that?"

You grab the ice cream and hand it to him. "I'm being forced to take vacation days since I work so much. I thought I'd let you know since you are always my final customer and I was hoping you would be done with asking for my number by then."

Satori licks his lips before taking a lick from the ice cream cone. "Why would I give up on you. You seem interesting... I refuse to give up," he informs you.

As you hand him his bag with the sandwiches, you say," But you don't even know me."

Satori shrugs and a smile appears on his face as an idea occurs. "What if you gave up twenty of those days to let me get to know you."

"What do you mean?" you ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"Give up twenty of those days to allow me to try my best to make you fall in love with me. If in the end, it doesn't work, I will leave you alone."

You blink a few times as you run what he just said through your mind. He sounded confident with each word he spoke. It's as if he knows he will succeed.

Out of nervousness, you start biting your lip. You are unsure of whether you should agree with it or not. It will give you something to do but at the same time, you are unsure whether allowing a grown man in your home that you barely know is a good idea.

"Don't you have to work or something?" you ask, trying to come up with random excuses.

He shrugs, "I have enough over time that they will let me off and if they don't I can easily quit."

"I- I mean. I'm not sure what to say. It's kind of sudden."

Satori hums in thought for a second. "Just let me know sometime tomorrow before it gets too late. You know where I live since you walk past me every night."

"So if I say yes, how will this work exactly?" you ask, wanting to know the details.

Satori sets his bag down on the counter and sits down on one of the stalls, licking his ice cream in the process. You take off your apron as he speaks, "Depending on what you are comfortable with, you allow me twenty days to hang out with you, take you places, do some fun things with you and whatever else you want to do."

"Keep talking," you say as you walk around and sit on a stool two away from his current one.

As he grabs a sandwich out of the bag and hands it to you, he continues his explanation. "I can stay either at your home or I can stay at my home and just come to your house early in the morning."

You sigh, unsure of how you feel about the situation. On one hand, you could get company from someone for the next twenty days even though they are a stranger whom you only know from serving them on a daily. On the other hand, you could find something else to fill the lonely voice you will be stuck with and know you are completely safe.

"Let me think about it and I will let you know tomorrow. Is there any time you won't be there?"

Satori looks up in thought, "I should be home all day tomorrow."

"Okay." An awkward silence falls between the two of you so Satori decides to break it. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Ah- I just need to clean a few things up first but sure I guess," you respond nervously. You quickly stand up and clean the tables before going to the back and making sure everything is put up.

Satori watches you with glee as he finishes his ice cream off, glad you are at least considering his offer. He honestly had thought you wouldn't even think twice about saying no but apparently, you have a more boring life than he thought you do. It's not like he can judge you for it. His life is in a way the same.

He wakes up in the morning and gets ready, sometimes taking walks before actually heading to work. From there he works most of the day until coming to the diner and leaving with his sandwich and ice cream. At first, he used to always go inside but ever since he started coming home a little later for his nightly snack, Wakatoshi has been bringing more and more girls home and Satori finds it quite annoying to hear moans in the next room as he is actually trying to sleep.

He is not one to judge a woman for moaning but he would like to at least be able to sleep when he needs it. Coffee is always the only way he even gets a little bit of rest as he started realizing the moans went on for hours.

If it wasn't for you walking by every day on your way home, he would be sitting inside being annoyed throughout the whole night rather than just half of the night.

As you finally finish what you are doing, you grab your sandwich and say, "Okay. I'm done now."

"Let's go then!"

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** So you see the thing is- Stranger danger doesn't bother you too much 🥱🥱 **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	4. ☒♡03♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

The walk home is quiet as you both eat your sandwiches. The only sound is the sound of crickets chirping and feet hitting the ground with each footstep.

Once Satori finishes his sandwich, he decides to break the silence. "Why do you work all the time? Shouldn't you have a boyfriend?" he asks you, not caring if what he says is offensive or not.

You shrug as you finish chewing your bite. "No one ever took interest in me and I never took interest in anyone else so I chose to spend my days working. Shouldn't you have a girlfriend?"

Surprising you, Satori laughs. "What's so funny?" you ask him, not seeing anything funny in what you said.

"It's funny you think anyone would be interested in me."

"Why wouldn't anyone?"

Satori laughs again before a slight frown takes place on his face, immediately turning back into a smile. "I don't know if you have noticed or not but I look what some people would call different."

You shrug and say, "Well I think you look just fine Satori." Satori looks away as he hides a blush. You don't take notice of his action as you take the last bite of your sandwich.

You throw the trash away as you pass a trash can. As you arrive at your house you turn around and say, "Thank you for uh walking me home."

"It was nothing. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

Satori turns away from you and walks towards his apartment. He moves his fingers back and forth as he sings,

_"Baki Baki ni ore,_

_Nani Wo?_

_Kokoro wo da yo~_

_Konagona ni Kudake,_

_Nani wo?_

_Seichin wo da yo~"_

☒♡☬♡☒

The next morning, you are exhausted. You weren't able to sleep but an hour or two because you couldn't stop thinking about Satori's offer.

You honestly want to say no but you also feel the urge to say yes. It's not like you have anything else to do for the next twenty-five days and giving up twenty for Satori won't hurt you any.

As you force yourself up and out of bed, you feel so tired. You get into the shower and stand under the showerhead for a while. The water feels good after a long night of barely any sleep.

When stepping out of the shower you don't feel as tired. The water woke you up a little bit. You look at your naked body in the mirror for a few seconds, feeling quite confident in yourself. You have had your ups and downs with insecurities since around the age of eleven but you eventually got to the point where you are decently happy with the way you look.

You grab your towel and dry yourself off slipping on a pair of jeans and a cute f/c sweater after.

Not feeling hungry, you skip breakfast for now and make your way to Satori's with your answer. You feel quite nervous while standing outside of the apartment. You grip onto the straps of your bag and nervously knock on the door.

A girl with brown hair and eyes answers the door. "Who are you?" she asks, a slight amount of sass visible in her voice.

"I-I'm here to see Satori," you respond, feeling more nervous than before.

She turns and yells through the apartment, "Wakatoshi! Someone is here for that red-headed creep."

You hear a yell back saying, "Hana, Satori is not a creep and send her in."

"Okay!" She moves to the side and welcomes you in. "Just wait here a minute." Hana walks away from you and down the hallway into a room. A minute later Wakatoshi comes into the room as he dries his hair.

"I will take you to his room. He might be sleeping so just wake him up," he tells you.

You didn't think he would still be sleeping. "If he's sleeping, I wouldn't want to wake him."

Wakatoshi starts down the hall as he says, "It will be fine. His room is this way."

"Oh, okay then."

You follow Wakatoshi down the hall. He stops at the third door on the right. He opens the door and you quietly thank him as you walk in. He closes the door behind you, causing you to jump and accidentally hit your side on a table.

Something starts to fall off of the table and you quickly catch it, realizing it is a volleyball. You set it back onto the table on its little stand before walking towards the bed.

Rather than an actual bed, He just sleeps on a mattress that lays on the floor. You wonder if that could be considered a bed or not. You can see how peaceful and happy he look as he sleeps, his hair down slightly over his eyes. His smile not fading as you've seen it do multiple times while awake.

You lean down and poke him on the cheek, testing to see if he's a light sleeper or not. He moves slightly but doesn't wake up. You tap on his shoulder a few times and it still doesn't work.

"Should I throw the volleyball at him?" you ask, mumbling different ideas to yourself. "No that would be mean." You turn around and look around the room, wondering what would work. You see a small pillow laying on the ground and you pick it up.

You pick it up and it feels soft, making you rethink your choices. Maybe you should just lay down on the pillow instead and go to sleep. You decide against it in the honors of not wanting Satori to wake up to a sleeping girl in his bedroom even though he would probably enjoy it.

You walk over to the bed and toss the pillow onto his face. Satori doesn't wake up but his nose twitches a few times after you take it off of him.

You throw the pillow harshly at his face and this time he wakes up. He slowly takes the pillow off of his face, his eyes barely open. "What was that for," he asks, thinking it's Wakatoshi.

"To wake you up?" You say it more as a question than a statement.

Satori quickly sits up at the sound of your voice, his vision not completely clear since he just woke up. "I didn't know you would be here so early," he says, his morning voice quite hot.

"Yeah well, I didn't think you would still be asleep. Get ready for the day and I will tell you my decision after."

Satori's long arms and fingers stretch out, his backbends and his legs lift up as he yawns. After his long but very much needed yawn, he jumps up off the bed and says, "Okay~ I am going to shower." He starts to walk out of the room but quickly turns around and points to some headphones on a desk. "I'd put those on if you begin to hear any sounds." He pauses for a second. "Actually go ahead and put them on now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

You feel confused as you watch him leave, the door closing behind him. You turn and walk over to the headphones. You pick them up as you wonder why you may need them.

A second later you hear a loud moan from another room and you suddenly realize what he meant. You quickly pull them up and over your head and music is already playing through them. You don't know what the song is but the word 'Monster' catches your attention as it is repeated multiple times.

You figure they are probably connected to Satori's phone or something but you don't know where it would be. The only seat in the room is the one at his desk which has different books stacked upon it.

You walk over and carefully fix his bed up before plopping down on top of it. You lean back against the wall with your eyes closed and your fingers tapping against your leg to the beat of the music.

You don't notice when Satori walks in with only a towel wrapped around him to cover his body up.

Satori notices the fact that you don't see him so he quickly grabs some clothes and heads back to the bathroom to get dressed. He quickly puts his clothing on and fixes up his hair. Within minutes, he is back into the bedroom. You would look as if you were sleeping or dead if it wasn't for the small movements of one of your fingers.

He's already used to the moans although it does get quite annoying when he's trying to sleep which is what the headphones are usually for.

Instead of taking the headphones off of your ears, Satori grabs his phone from the floor beside his desk. He types, "Let's go outside and talk." He taps your knee to get your attention and shows you what he typed. You start to take the headphones off but he stops you while shaking his head and pointing to the wall where the sounds are coming from.

"Oh," you say aloud even though you can't hear yourself.

You follow Satori out of his bedroom and out the front door. You take the headphones off of your head and ask, "Does that happen all the time?"

"Almost every night. It's a rare occasion for it to happen in the morning."

"Ew. How do you even deal with that?!"

Satori points to the headphones around your neck. "Those are a lifesaver sometimes and are great for sleeping."

"I can see that." You sit down on one of the steps and Satori sits beside you. Making sure not to make you uncomfortable, he sits a few feet away.

He puts his knees up and sets his elbow onto one and his chin in the palm of his hand. "So what decision did you come to?" he asks, curiosity finally setting in again.

"I've decided to take you up on the offer. I'll give you twenty days to try your best to make me fall in love with you," you say, your voice strong and confident in your answer. On the inside, you are freaking out like a mad lady.

"That's great!" Satori exclaims, a wide smile on his face.

You chuckle at his enthusiasm and add, "I was going to just have you come over every morning but..." You look at his front door with a slightly disgusted look on your face. "It might be better that you stay at my place. I have an extra room and getting sleep is an actual thing there."

"Some real sleep! Yes!!!!" he yells in excitement. People passing by look at the two of you like you are idiots but you both ignore it, not paying them any attention. "When does this start?" he asks.

You hum in thought. "The first day can start tomorrow but you can get your things and bring them over tonight. Just knock on my door and I'll open it pretty quickly."

"Okay."

You stand up and stretch, your stomach showing as your arms raise up above your head. Satori's eyes linger on your stomach for a few seconds before looking away. "Well, I am going to go home and get some sleep. I was awake most of the night. Bye Satori."

"Bye!" He watches for a second as you walk away from his apartment and towards the direction of your home. Satori turns around and walks inside his apartment, rolling his eyes at the moans. "Do you ever stop fucking chicks?!" Satori yells, hoping that Wakatoshi actually hears him.

"At least I know how to get girls!" Wakatoshi yells back.

Satori rolls his eyes, wishing Wakatoshi would go back to his monotone self. It took one girlfriend to change his whole personality and now he's a smartass along with the fact that he won't stop having sex with people when Satori is home. It drives Satori crazier than he already is.

He goes to grab his headphones but realizes he forgot to take them back from you. He opens up a drawer from his desk and grabs his wireless earbuds from it. They connect to his phone and he starts packing his clothes. Satori is glad he gets a break from Wakatoshi and the noisiness that comes with it.

Once he's finished packing, he writes a note for Wakatoshi and leaves it on the table. He doesn't look back as he leaves the apartment in a good mood.

Satori feels quite happy that you accepted his offer even though you barely know him. At first, when he had started asking for your number, it was for fun. After that, he actually started getting interested in you.

You were interesting and cute to him so he decided he'd be serious with actually trying to get you.

He's glad where it all ended up. Now his goal is to get you to catch feelings somehow all while finding more reasons for himself to have feelings for you. In a way, it's like a game to him but at the same time, it isn't.

Satori slowly makes his way to your house, unsure whether you are still asleep or not. Because of that, when he reaches your house he sits on the porch and leans against one of the pillars as the music is still blasting from the earbuds.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** SkE SkE Ngtl this is interesting to write bc it's different but also weird.. I enjoy it doh ^w^ **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	5. ☒♡04♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

You wake up a few hours later feeling refreshed. You slept on your couch for a good four hours. Your stomach growls and it makes you realize you haven't eaten since sometime the day before.

You sluggishly get off the couch and slide your shoes on. You yawn once more as you open your front door, ready to go to the diner for some food.

As you head out the door, you see Satori sitting on your porch against the pillar. You wonder how long he's been sitting there since he is shivering. You leave the door open and bend down. You bend down and tap his shoulder to get his attention.

Satori's head whips your way and he takes one of his earbuds out of his ear. "You're awake I see," he says as he tries to hide the chattering of his teeth.

"Get inside. You're cold." You grab one of his bags and walk back inside, Satori following behind you after a second. "How long were you waiting out there?" you ask as you lead him towards the guest room.

"I don't remember. A few hours maybe," he tells you, following you into a bedroom.

You set his bag onto the bed. "Why the hell would you sit in the cold for hours. That's stupid and you should have put on a jacket," you snap.

"I didn't feel like it. The cold felt good."

"Your chattering teeth said otherwise."

"I can't control what my body does," he pouts.

You roll your eyes. "Well, I was about to go to the diner for a bite to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Hold on and I will come with."

"No," you reply strongly. "You were sitting outside in the cold for a while. You need to warm back up. So, is there anything you would like?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine y/n. Come on please," he pleads.

You sigh and lean against the wall. "Fine but we are waiting until you warm up a little bit. I'm sure you don't want to spend some of those twenty days being sick."

"I am a-ok with that decision!"

You push away from the wall and say, "My room is across the hall. Always make sure to knock if I am in there. I will be quenching my thirst with some coffee in the living room whenever you are warmed up."

"Okay!"

You turn and walk out of his room, making your way to the living room for some coffee.

Satori didn't even feel cold as he was sitting outside. The only thing that was bothering him was the chattering of his teeth which he couldn't exactly control. He puts his hand on his arm, his skin as cold as ice.

He hums and takes off his shirt. He digs through his bags as he looks for a long sleeve one to cover his arms. Any other time he wouldn't care but from what he knows about you, you may just force him to.

After finally finding a long sleeve in the bottom of his bag he slides it on and pulls it down. He turns and looks in the mirror sitting on the wall. He raises his shirt up and looks at his abs. He didn't realize how good they have started looking since he started working out again.

He drops his shirt back down and looks for a light hoodie to wear. After looking for a minute, he finds a black hoodie and throws it on over his shirt. He does a double-take in the mirror before happily walking out of the bedroom and towards the living room.

The house isn't too huge so he doesn't have to take the time to learn where everything is. He peeks into the living room and you look up at him after feeling his presence. "Are you warmed up?" you ask him while sliding your phone into your pocket.

"Yep! I even changed into warmer clothes," he announces as he leans over the back of the couch.

"Let's go then. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

He looks at you feeling surprised. "Did you skip breakfast?" he asks.

You nod and reply, "I wasn't hungry so I didn't worry about it. I just went to your apartment instead."

He hurries over to you and grabs your wrist. "Then let's go! You should eat!" he says as he pulls you towards the door and outside. You are glad he at least locked the door from the inside rather than leaving it unlocked. His grip isn't too tight so it doesn't hurt but you are not the most active person in the world.

"S-Satori slow down! I can't run as fast as you," you point out. He slows down but you still have trouble keeping up. "Satori, you're still too fast."

This time he stops and crouches down. "Climb onto my back then," he tells you.

Making excuses, you say, "What- why? It's not like I need to eat that bad."

"Come on y/n. You haven't eaten since yesterday. Just climb on! I promise I won't drop you."

You sigh and give in. "Fine but if you drop me, I'm changing it to fifteen days," you warn him.

"Got it!" he assures you as you climb onto his back. "Hold on tight."

Your legs wrap around his waist and he holds onto them, making sure to keep his hands away from places he could get yelled at for. You wrap your arms around his neck and try not to choke him along with lying your chin on top of his shoulder.

As he starts running you squeal, not expecting him to still be able to run so fast. Your arms had tightened around his neck without you realizing it, you now slightly choking him.

Satori can still breathe so he doesn't say anything about it. Plus it feels good so he decides it's better not to say anything in the first place. Scaring you off would probably just make things way too difficult for their own good.

He avoids anyone on the sidewalk, not wanting to get in the way. Some people do shoot dirty looks as you pass by though. Satori is used to dirty looks being sent his way all the time so he doesn't take notice of it. You are too busy enjoying the nice feeling of the wind on your face and in your hair with your eyes closed. It's a mix of cold and feeling good at the same time.

When you finally arrive at the diner, Satori carefully sets you down. "See I told you I wouldn't drop you."

You playfully roll your eyes and Satori holds the door open for you as you walk into the diner. When Kiyoko spots you walking in she walks over to you and asks, "Aren't you supposed to be at home and not at your work?"

You giggle and reply, "I'm here to eat. I don't have any food at home and I was hungry." You point behind you and add, "I also have company over."

Kiyoko looks behind you and her eyes meet Satori's. He smiles and waves and she waves back. "Okay then. I was just worried you were trying to skip out on your vacation."

"Hey waiter lady, can you come here for a second," a man at one of the tables ask.

She turns and smiles at them. "One second please sir." Kiyoko turns back to you. "Sorry, just take a seat at one of the booths and I will be by in a minute."

"Alright."

You look around and see a booth in the corner. You walk towards the booth with Satori close behind. You slide in one side and Satori sits across from you. A minute later Kiyoko comes by. She sets down the menus and silverware before walking off to another table.

Satori doesn't even look at the menu, making you look up at him in curiosity. "Are you not going to order anything?" you ask.

"I already know what I want."

"A chocolate ice cream and grilled cheese?" you ask, knowing that is his usual order during the night.

Satori nods and leans back in the seat with his hands behind his head. "Of course. Also, I will be paying."

"No," you say, still looking through the menu.

"Too bad. You won't be able to stop me," he declares.

You raise an eyebrow and peek up at him. "Is that so?"

Satori nods and you just shake your head as you look back at the menu. Finally deciding what you want, you set the menu down and place it overtop Satori's. "Well, I figured out what I want."

Within seconds, Kiyoko comes back to your table. She has a sly smirk on her face when looking at you. You just glare at her as she asks, "So what may I get the two of you?"

She looks at you first. "I would like an order of f/f and a medium glass of f/d to go with it, please."

"Of course." She turns to Satori with a small smile on her face. "And you sir?"

He puts his arms down. "I would like to get chocolate ice cream, a grilled cheese sandwich and a black coffee, please."

"Okay! Your orders will be coming right up," Kiyoko says, picking up the menus.

As she walks away, you lean back in your seat with a breath leaving your lips. "Is something wrong?" Satori asks, noticing your distress.

You shrug and reply, "No, I just hate having to order food."

"Don't you work with her though?"

"Yeah, but it still makes me pretty anxious." You nervously chuckle and lean your head back. "I probably sound pretty stupid, huh?"

Satori shakes his head. "It sounds reasonable. Next time just ask me and I will order for you," he suggests, stretching his long arms into the air.

"I-I mean- Okay, I guess that works," you hesitantly reply. You've always had trouble when it came to ordering food from places. You start feeling anxious and you pick at your fingers or play with the hem of your shirt. Just something to distract you. You always feel as if you are going to say something wrong and just embarrass yourself. It's a reason you always go to the store down the road rather than out to eat.

Satori taps your arm, knocking you out of your thoughts. "Do you need to step outside for some air?" he asks.

Shaking your head, you reply, "No, I think I'm good. Thanks for asking though."

"You're welcome." Changing the subject, Satori asks, "So what do you during your free time?"

"I don't usually get any free time so I honestly have no idea," you reply with a chuckle.

Satori leans forward and sets his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together. He sets his chin on his fingers and with complete confidence, says, "Well we are going to change that and have as much fun as possible for the next twenty days."

You giggle, "Is that so?"

"Yep! I will make sure of it. I want you to enjoy your vacation as much as possible."

"I say go for it then. Just nothing that includes me actually having to socialize," you plead.

He jokingly does a salute and says, "Yes ma'am!" You giggle and the two of you continue talking as you wait for your food.

Kiyoko watches the interactions from afar as she takes orders and helps with the register. She hadn't ever seen you talk to anyone on your own since high school. Even then, Kiyoko had come up to you first.

She finds it interesting but she likes the fact that you are actually making a friend and from what she sees, maybe a potential lover.

After eating, you try to pay but Satori refuses to let you do so. You glared at him for a good ten minutes before finally giving up and letting him pay. Mostly because the goofy smile he was giving you made you want to laugh.

You walk back to your house and realize you still need to go grocery shopping. You made Satori come with you so he could pick out some things to eat, although he would have come anyway just to pay for the groceries.

As you walk up to the checkout, you are putting all the groceries on the conveyor while Satori is setting bags into the cart. When it comes time to pay, Satori quickly pulls his card out before you can even get your wallet out of your purse.

Satori pretends like he doesn't see your glares on the way home and while groceries are being brought inside. When the glares don't stop, he finally speaks up. "I hope you know glaring at me won't change anything," he says in a sing-song tone.

You groan and say, "Well you shouldn't have paid for the groceries. I have the money to pay."

"So did I~ Which is exactly why I did." He pauses for a moment before adding, "I am almost certain I earn more money than you do from my job."

"Bet. How much do you earn?"

Satori smirks and leans forward, his face only inches from yours. "Enough for me to have a red Lamborghini."

Your jaw drops. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. I can show you one of these days if you want."

"Hell yeah!" you yell. "If you have enough money for a Lambo, then why live in an apartment where you get no sleep? You also sleep on a mattress that sits on the floor."

"I just never really thought about leaving. The only thing that bothers me anyway is Wakatoshi and always having a different girl over. Other than that I am happy with my lifestyle," he tells you honestly with a slight smile.

You lean back and reply, "I guess that makes sense." You stretch your limbs and lay down on the couch. "Today doesn't count as a day just to let you know, so day one is tomorrow. I am going to take a nap, just let me sleep until I wake up."

"Okay. I'll just watch tv for now," he replies, grabbing the remote from the table. You nod in response and close your eyes.

You are laying on your back with your legs bent as they lean against the back of the couch. As you sleep, your legs end up stretching out, hitting Satori's thigh. He carefully picks up on your legs as he tries not to wake you, laying them outward on his thighs.

He just sits there and lets your lay on his legs. Satori is glad that he was able to convince you of anything. He wants you to enjoy your vacation even if he fails in the end so he has some things he would like to take you to do. With those plans, Satori feels as if the next twenty days are going to be quite enjoyable for him.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** So I wrote a lot of the final few paragraphs like 90% asleep so I had to go over it the next morning xD **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	6. ☒♡05♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

The first of twenty days begins with you waking up to the smell of bacon and toast. You follow your nose and groggily make your way towards the smell. You rub your eyes as you walk into the kitchen.

Satori is standing there making bacon as two pieces of finished toast are sticking out of the toaster. "Good morning!" he says, noticing you from the corner of his eye. You just make an "mmmm" sound in response, not awake enough to talk right now. You sit down on one of the stools and lay on the counter with your chin on your arms.

Satori finishes up the bacon and sets some on two different plates along with a piece of toast each. "I hope you're hungry," he says, sitting down next to you.

You nod your head as you take a bite of the bacon, this being one of the first times you've eaten breakfast in a while. "This is really good Satori," you say, not caring that you have bacon in your mouth. You swallow it and add, "You should teach me how to cook sometime."

"Do you not cook for yourself?" he asks before taking a bite of his toast.

"The only thing I ever cook is Mac and Cheese. Other than that I use the microwave," you admit.

Satori raises an eyebrow. "I guess I should plan cooking lessons for one of these days."

"Sounds like a plan to me." You yawn and ask, "What have you planned today my dear redhead?"

He hums in thought as he eats some more of his breakfast. He swallows a bite and says, "I thought we could just lay around here for today so how does Truth or Dare sound to you?"

You think for a moment. A slightly devilish smile appears on your face. "What about strip truth or dare to make it spicy?" Satori chokes on his bacon and you slap his back a few times. He gulps down some chocolate milk and takes a deep breath afterward. "Woah, are you okay?" you ask when he finally sets the cup down.

Satori nods his head, "Yeah, just fine."

"Was my idea that bad?" you ask.

"No, I actually had the same thought when I came up with the game but I didn't think you would be comfortable with it," he says with a shrug.

You get up and take your now empty plate to the sink. "I'm not as closed off as I may seem. I have no problem with nudity if it gets to that point."

"Strip truth or dare it is!" Satori likes that you have no problem with it because he has a feeling that without the strip part, it may be a boring game. Now that stripping is involved, he has a feeling that this is going to be some fun.

You on the other hand are slightly nervous. Guys have not really been your thing in a while and living with one is something that is going to make your hormones go absolutely crazy. You don't even know why you added the Strip part. Part of you just wants to see a naked guy in front of your eyes, or well at least half-naked.

You don't completely care whether he sees you naked or not, you just hope you aren't a horny ass at the time or anything.

After you finish up rinsing your plate, you head to your room to throw on some clothes. You decided you weren't going to cheat and try and put more clothing on just to not end up naked because that takes the fun out of the game.

You slide on your normal amount of clothes and head out of your bedroom. Satori is sitting on the couch on his phone, his usual resting derpy expression on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices you walking in and sets his phone on the coffee table.

You sit down on the other side of the couch and set your phone onto the coffee table too. "So, who's going to start?" Satori asks you.

"You can go ahead. I want to see what kind of things this is all starting out on," you answer.

Satori nods. "Truth or dare then?"

"Truth." You decide to start off with truth and then ease into the dares since they usually get harder to come up with.

"Hmm, how did your first kiss happen?"

You giggle at the question, wondering if he was just scared of starting off too dirty. "Uhm, I think I was in seventh grade and my friend at the time thought it would be a good idea to kiss me because I wouldn't stop teasing him for pussying out on asking out the girl he liked. I later found out he liked me but I wasn't interested in him like that."

"I don't know whether that seems eventful or uneventful," Satori admits.

You shrug and ask, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were to wake up the other gender, what is the first thing you would do?"

Satori answers pretty quickly. He's known the answer to this question for years. "Masturbate. What else?"

"I should have expected that one," you say, playfully rolling your eyes.

Satori nods, agreeing with you. "That would probably be anyone's answer. Unless a girl just wants to check their dick size first."

"Dick size would be my first go. Gotta make sure I'm a long bitch." you tell him.

You both laugh before moving on to the next one. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," you say again.

"What is your favorite sex position?"

You think about it for a moment, not having had sex in a while. "Probably doggy style," you admit. It's only the third question but you feel as if it's already getting decently interesting. You know it is going to be hard to get either one of you to strip. Moving on, you ask, 'Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says, feeling ready for whatever you send his way.

"I dare you to call and set an appointment to get your tongue pierced," you say, thinking that he will strip.

Satori leans forward and grabs his phone from the table. "What day do I set it up for?"

"You're actually going through with it?!" you ask in amazement.

"Of course. Now pick a day."

"Uhm, sometime tonight or tomorrow," you quickly say. You hadn't expected for him to actually call and go through with it but as he types in the number and turns it on speakerphone, you are surprised. "Wow," is all you say as he starts setting the appointment up for eight-thirty tonight.

As he hangs up the phone, he says with a smug smile, "It looks like we will be going somewhere tonight."

"Wow- I can't believe you are actually going through with it."

Satori shrugs. "Just some metal in my mouth. Doesn't bother me any." Moving onto your turn, he asks, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Send a nude to your ex."

You scoff. "Hell Nah. That bitch isn't getting any pictures from me." You were going to start with taking your socks off first but they are usually what decides whether you feel cold or not so you keep them on and pull your sweater up and over your head. You throw it onto the chair and fix your bra, not wanting your titties to hang out too much momentarily.

You look up to see Satori looking at your breasts, a glint of hunger in his eyes. "Truth or dare?" you ask, knocking him out of whatever land he is in.

"Truth."

"Do you prefer your partner to be silent or to be noisy with their moans?"

Satori takes off his shirt as he says, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

You raise an eyebrow at him along with watching as he takes his shirt off to reveal a nice set of abs. "What makes you think I'm going to find out?"

"I'm just confident," he tells you, throwing his shirt onto the chair where yours is. He takes notice of your eyes lingering on his abs but doesn't say anything since he isn't really hiding the fact that he's staring at your boobs anyway. "Truth or dare?" he asks. He puts his hands on the back of his head and leans back.

"I think I will go with another dare," you say.

Satori hums in thought and looks at the ceiling. He looks back to you with a grin on his face. "I dare you to put three ice cubes in your panties."

"Three?!"

"Three," he confirms.

You sigh and get up off the couch. You walk to the freezer and grab three ice cubes from the freezer. "Why am I even doing this," you whine. Holding the ice in your hands.

"You could just strip!" Satori yells from the living room.

"I don't feel like being the first one naked!" you yell back.

Satori laughs in the other room, listening to you make funny noises as you put the ice in your panties. "So fucking cold," you hiss as you somewhat waddle back into the living room.

Satori laughs at you some more as you sit down, the look on your face as if you were going to moan. "I told you you should have just stripped," he sings.

You roll your eyes and flip him off. "A pussy is one of the warmest parts on a female's body, the ice will melt soon... I hope," you say, mumbling the last part.

"Good to know."

"Can we just move on?"

"Sure," he says, redirecting his eyes from your crotch to your face.

"Truth or dare?" you ask.

"Mmmm dare."

"I dare you to try and turn me on without touching me," you say, wondering if he will be able to actually pull it off.

Satori sits forward and clears his throat, knowing that this is something he is quite good at. His voice is deep when he speaks, making whatever he says sound even better. "Just imagine me pushing your back up against the wall, licking and sucking on your neck before trailing down your body to your soaking wet pussy." You can feel the hair standing up on your arms, your pussy growing wet and mixing with the melted ice.

You try to look normal as he continues while in reality, you are going crazy over what he is saying. "I throw your legs over my shoulder and eat you out until you are begging for me to just fuck you. And when I finally do fuck you, I fuck you to the point where you can't even get out of bed in the morning."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Sooooo uhm... Nice wall :)🏃♀️💨💨💨💨💨💨💨 Also ik day 1 started off kind of strong but whatever lmao it's fine  **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	7. ☒♡06♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

You gulp as you feel your face heating up. You thought it would be good but not that good. How did you even get up to this point in life again? You don't even know anymore. What you do know is that every word that just came out of that mouth of his is probably one of the sexiest things he could have ever said to you.

Knocking you out of your thoughts, Satori pokes your cheek. "Don't tell me it was so sexy your speechless," he teases.

"N-no but- I just didn't expect that," you mumble. You kind of regret that dare. Now you are wet in two different ways and it is not the most enjoyable thing in the world.

"Don't tell me you're shy now after I've already made you horny," he says with a smirk and a laugh.

You sigh and look away. "I choose Truth."

Satori laughs at the fact that you are ignoring what he said and chooses not to tease you about it anymore. Without hesitating, he just asks, "Spit or swallow?"

"I don't know if I even want to answer that."

"You could always strip~"

You throw your head back and look up at the ceiling for a second. "Swallow," you mutter.

Satori leans forward. "Sorry, what was that?" A smirk is clear on his face as he waits for you to repeat it.

"I said swallow," you repeat, not looking at him. You decide to not let him have the chance of saying anything else. "Truth or dare Satori?"

"Dare," he chooses, sitting back on the couch with his hands behind his head. "They always seem interesting."

"Okay, I dare you toooo.... Let me go through your phone for the next five minutes."

Satori grabs his phone from the table and unlocks it. "I have nothing to hide." You raise an eyebrow but take his phone and start looking through it.

You start off with his contacts. There are only three contacts on there as you look, making you feel kind of bad. "Only three contacts?" you ask.

Satori just nods and looks away, moving his head side to side as if he were listening to music. The only three contacts are Wakatoshi, Mom, and Dad. You shake off the sad feeling creeping up and start going through his photos. There is a folder titled "Nudes" and you glance up at him before clicking on it.

You try your best to keep yourself together at what you see. His body looks almost perfect. He has abs but they show just enough for them to fit his body type. His dick looks big which sends many lewd thoughts through your head once again. You can feel the heat rising on your cheeks and ears so you quickly click out and click on other folders, crossing your legs in the process since the ice has completely melted.

Most of the images are just pictures of random things from nature. Other than that, there are not any photos of him or any friends at all. You click the final folder and see him but slightly younger-looking with a group of other guys. The only difference is, he is standing along on the outer edge.

"Have you always been lonely," you mumble to yourself. Satori's face whips your way and he raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Satori didn't completely hear what you said but he heard you mumbling.

You look up at him and say, "Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself." You smile to convince him more before looking back down at his phone. You open up Instagram and he doesn't have anything posted.

You frown and open up the camera. "Come here," you tell him. He raises an eyebrow but stands up and walks over to you. He crouches down beside you and is confused when he sees the camera open.

"What is this for?" he asks.

You hold the camera out and try to angle it. "Your Instagram is empty so I'm adding an image for you."

"Oh," he says, blinking his eyes a few times. You continue to struggle and Satori takes the phone out of your hands. "Tell me how to angle it."

You giggle and say, "Okay, tilt it to the left at about a thirty-five-degree angle."

"Okay." He slowly turns the phone, unsure of how far exactly. "Here?" he asks, wanting some reassurance.

"Yep! Now smile and take the picture." You both smile and he holds up bunny ears behind your head as he takes the picture. He looks at the photo with a genuinely happy smile on his face as he hands the phone back to you and sits back onto the couch.

You look at the picture with a smile. "Your nipple is showing and my bra is," you tell him with a giggle.

Satori sits up and looks at the image upside down. "It looks good either way."

"Yeah. I'll post it and tag myself so I can see it."

"Okay!"

You type out the caption as, "Hanging out with a new friend," and then tag yourself. After that, you post it and quickly get back to looking through his phone. He doesn't have much else on there except for Snapchat which you quickly friend yourself.

You throw your phone at him. "There wasn't too much on there," you whine.

"Are you sure?" He side-eyes you with a smirk. "I know you went through my images. See anything you like?"

"I don't think you deserve an answer to that right now," you say with sass.

From there, you continue going back and forth with the game. Satori is the next one to lose clothing, his pants coming off which leaves him in boxers and socks.

You have to take your pants off next which had you feeling slightly embarrassed due to your soaked panties. They are soaked for multiple reasons and that is something that is quite embarrassing to you.

You end up taking both of your socks off next, leaving you in only your panties and bra. Satori eyes your body as he sees more clothing leave your body. His questions and dares are getting harder on you.

You have been doing the same thing. The only bad part is the fact that Satori is a lot more daring than you when it comes to things and he doesn't mind being truthful with any questions.

You continue going back and forth some more. One of Satori's socks is next to go. You have hope of not needing to take off anything else but that hope disappears when one of his dares is to, "Take off the rest of your clothes and stand outside naked for three minutes. After that, you can come back inside and put your bra and panties back on." And you refused to do that due to there actually being light outside and you are sure your neighbors don't want to see your naked ass.

You take your bra off and quickly place an arm over your exposed boobs. Satori on the other hand was enjoying the view quite a lot and the slight tent in his pants proved that.

You are starting to wonder why you even decided to add in the strip part now since either way, one of you will HAVE to be naked for the game to end.

Satori's other sock comes off after a few more rounds, leaving you both with one piece of clothing on. It's your turn and he chose truth so you know this has to be a good one... hopefully. "Have you ever taken it in the ass or would you?"

"I lose!" he sings, dropping his boxers. You can't help but to stare at his hard cock for a second before looking at his face.

"Guess that means I win!" you exclaim, glad you didn't have to lose your panties.

Satori pulls his boxers back on, "Yep."

You point to his boxers with your free hand. "Who said you could put those back on yet mister?" you joke.

"Fine then, enjoy the view," he says with another drop of his boxers.

"I-I was kidding Satori! Put your boxers back on!" you stutter, giggling and hiding your heated face at the end with both of your hands, meaning your breasts are uncovered now. Satori pulls his boxers back on, just glancing at your half-naked body as he makes sure not to let his eyes linger too long. A guy has to at least be a half gentleman. What guy in their right mind wouldn't at least take a glance?

Satori stands up and throws your clothes at you. "Get dressed," he says with a laugh. "I'll go to my room so you can get dressed in peace."

You watch between your fingers as Satori walks out of the living room. You let out a breath of relief, not knowing how much more you can take. You hadn't realized until now how sexually frustrated you actually are. The last time you got any real dick was quite a while ago.

"Well that was fun," you say to yourself before putting your clothes back on.

☒♡☬♡☒

As seven-thirty arrives, it's time to go get Satori's tongue pierced. "Satori! Hurry up or you'll miss the appointment!" you yell.

"Hold on! My hair won't stay up!"

You facepalm and walk into the bathroom. You forgot that he does his hair and showering flattens it although you have never seen it flattened. When you see his hair down you are shocked at how good it looks since you've only seen it sticking up. Even the day you went to his apartment, it was weirdly still sticking up as he slept. "Just leave it like that." You grab his arm and pull him out of the room, not sparing him a glance.

Satori pouts as you pull him along. "But I don't look right," he whines.

"You look perfectly fine with your hair down, now stop whining. The appointment is in like twenty-five minutes!"

Satori lets out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, okay. Fine. Let's go."

You don't even know why he showered so late if he knew the two of you are going for his piercing appointment. Once you hop into the car and buckle up, you start off down the road towards the piercing shop.

After arriving and getting everything signed that was needed, you and Satori are taken into a little room. Satori sits down and the woman explains the procedure to him before starting.

His tongue is cleaned before she puts a mark on his tongue. Once he's confirmed that's where he wants it, she uses the clamp to hold his tongue in place. When she brings the needle up to his tongue, you flinch as she pushes it through. Satori just sits there as if nothing is happening as she puts the jewelry in, finishing up the piercing.

"How did you not flinch?" you ask him as he finally is able to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

"Pain doesn't bother me too much," he says. You can hear a slight lisp in his voice causing you to hold back a laugh.

You laugh as he stands up and looks at his tongue in the mirror. "I actually look kinda hot with a tongue piercing," he mumbles to himself.

"I agree." Satori looks at you in slight surprise but your back is already facing away from him. "Let's go back to the house now," you say, stretching your arms in the air. "I'm sleepy."

You start walking out and Satori hurries beside you, grabbing the keys from your hand. "I'll drive since you're so sleepy."

You just nod as you yawn, both of you making your way to the car. You slide into the passenger seat and buckle up as Satori gets into the driver seat.

Within seconds of getting in, you are already asleep, your face facing Satori's direction. Satori looks at you for a second, wondering how he actually pulled any of this off.

For the last few years, he's only really had Wakatoshi. Even then, Watkatoshi treats him like garbage so he feels lonely a lot of the time although he would never admit it.

After a few seconds, he looks away and starts the car. Satori now makes his way back to your house in silence as you sleep.

When arriving, he walks around to your side of the car and opens the door. You wake up slightly and he says, "We're back home."

You just nod as you are still mostly asleep and not really thinking about anything that is said. Satori realizes you won't be waking up, or well not completely at least. He leans over you, careful of your boundaries and unbuckles your seatbelt.

He wraps his arm under yours and carefully helps you out of the car, your head leaning against his chest. He moves to the side of the door and closes it. Rather than trying to lean down and have you sloppily walk to the door, Satori bends down and picks you up with his arm under your leg.

He locks the car and heads to the front door. He unlocks the door with a twist of his wrist and opens it, careful with your body as he walks inside. After pushing the door closed with his back, he drops the keys onto the table and makes his way to your room.

He sets you down on the bed and takes your shoes off, neatly setting them by your door. He walks back and lifts your body up some as he pulls the blankets back, laying them over your body.

Your room is one thing he isn't allowed in unless you say so, so he quickly heads to leave. On the way out the door, a picture catches his eye. It's a young girl with h/c hair and e/c eyes a small smile on her face as she stands in front of an orphanage. Satori looks at your face more, realizing it's you and that your smile isn't even a real one.

He thinks to himself with a hum before finally walking out of your room. Gently closing the door behind him, Satori heads back into the living room and makes sure the front door is locked. He sets the keys back on the table and goes to his room.

Falling backward onto his bed with an arm over his eyes and a small smile, he says to himself, "Day one is complete."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I've gotten piercings before (they all rejected like bitches) but I hadn't had a tongue one so I had to watch something and I also learned some information from Google that will make certain smut harder to write in the few weeks after he got it pierced. Anyway, Day 1 is doneeeeeeeeeeee **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	8. ☒♡07♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

When waking up the next morning, you are the first and only one awake. You shower and put some clothes on, not knowing what Satori has planned today. Yesterday's events were quite interesting but in the end, it was fun and you learned a lot about each other. Most of it was perverted but you still learned about each other's personalities and how you are in your own comfort.

You think about making breakfast but knowing you have a ninety percent chance of burning it, you decide on just putting some Eggo waffles into the toaster.

Before making the waffles, you head to see if Satori is already awake. You knock on the door. "Satori, are you awake?" When you get no answer, you quietly turn the knob and open the door. Peeking into the room, Satori is fast asleep on the bed.

The door opens the rest of the way with a slight creak as you quietly walk into the room. The blankets are halfway off of him, revealing his flawless chest. You would think he would wear a shirt due to the fact that it is winter but apparently not. You aren't complaining though.

You go to touch his shoulder and it is warm to the touch. It surprises you, causing you to quickly pull your hand back. You put a hand on his forehead to check for a fever but it feels fine. You put your hand on his shoulder again and lightly shake him, the warmth of his shoulder feeling good on his hand.

"Wake up Satori." He doesn't move and you facepalm, remembering the fact that last time you had to throw a pillow at him. Twice. With slight hope that he has some kind of clothing on, you throw the blankets off of him.

He has sweatpants on. You hate the fact that you feel a tinge of disappointment about that. You shake your head and leave your thoughts before grabbing his ankles and pulling them towards the side of the bed. You drop them and they fall against the bed. When you look at him, his hair is now flopped up, his head falling to the side. "Oh my god, Satori if you don't wake up."

You sigh and grab one of the pillows. You slap it down onto his face, Satori's automatic reaction being to grab whatever the threat is.

You close your eyes as he grabs onto your waist and slams you onto the bed, the pillow falling onto the floor in the process. His body traps yours with his knee between your legs and the other on the outer side of your leg. When you open your eyes, you see him looking back at you with worry on his face.

He quickly gets off of you. "Shit- sorry y/n. Sorry, I didn't mean to- Y-you just scared me. I'm so sorry," he says quickly, his face getting pale.

Satori hurries out of the room and into the bathroom before you can say anything. You quickly get up and head to the bathroom. You can hear Satori talking to himself through the door but you can't make out anything he says. As you try to open the door you say, "Satori I'm not mad. Open the door."

When you don't hear an answer you go to the kitchen and dig through one of the drawers. You find the bathroom key and hurry back to the door. "Satori, I'm coming in."

Before Satori is able to reply, you unlock the door and open it. Satori is pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair as his legs slightly shake. He's still mumbling to himself and you pick up the word "monster."

"Satori," you say, trying to get his attention. When he doesn't answer you grab onto his arms, trying to get him to stop. He continues mumbling and you put one hand on his shoulder. You shake it a little bit and he finally looks at you, his mumble stopping. "Calm down Satori," you say, his legs still shaking.

He falls down to his knees and starts apologizing over and over again while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm a monster, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," and so on. You look at him, a mix of worry and shock expressed on your face.

You get down in front of him and put your hand on his chin to make him look at you. "Calm down. I'm not mad and you aren't a monster."

You wrap your arms around Satori, pulling him into a hug. It's that moment when he starts to feel a wet liquid falling from his eyes. He's crying. Satori never cries.

_monster_

_You're a_ ** _Monster_**

**_MONSTER!!!_ **

**_ You don't deserve to have friends!_ **

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yells, the voices making his head pound. "STOP!"

You hold him closer despite the loud ringing of his voice entering your ears. You massage his scalp with one of your hands as you hold him closer. "Shh, Satori. Calm down."

"The voices. They won't stop."

Monster

_Monster_

_Monster_

_Mons_ **_ter_ **

**_Monster_ **

**_ Monster_ **

"STOP! Stop... Make them stop," he cries out. Satori's head is pounding, his nails digging into your skin without him realizing it.

You ignore the feeling of his nails digging into your side. "What are they saying Satori. Tell me what they're saying."

"Monster. They are calling me a monster as if I don't know that already."

"Woah, woah no." You pull back and cup his face. He looks at you through the tears in his eyes. "You are not a monster."

"I'm not?"

You shake your head, "No, you're not. You are a human being. A normal person. They are lying to you."

_You know she's lying._

_Just like everyone else._

_She thinks you are a_ **_Monster._ **

Don't believe her.

_ You are a _ **_Monster_ ** _!_

**_Monster_**!

"No. You're lying," he states.

"Who's lying?"

Satori puts his shaking hands on his head, the tears pouring from his eyes now. "I-I don't know. They keep saying you're lying. I don't know what to do, to think."

You put your hands over his. "Don't listen to the voices. They are trying to trick you." You've never had to deal with something quite like this so you are unsure of how to go about it. "Look at me."

His eyes are wide as if he is scared as he moves his head to look at you. "You are not a monster Satori. Believe me when I say you are not a monster."

"I-I am though. I scare people. People don't like being around me," he responds. His voice, body and eyes are shaky. His thoughts are scattered as the voices attack his head.

_M O N S T E R_

_M O N S_ **_T E R_ **

******************_M O N S T E R_ **

**************************_M O N S-_ **

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! YOU AREN'T REAL!"

"Just block them out Satori. Ignore them. The voices are taking your thoughts and using them against you," you tell him. "Try to block them out."

Satori closes his eyes, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. He tries to block the voices out as he has been doing for a while. "You aren't real. You aren't real. You aren't real," he mumbles, repeating it over and over again as if to try and get it through his head.

He takes a few deep breaths and leans against you. "You're okay now," you say, gently rubbing his back. "You're okay. They're gone. You have nothing to worry about."

"They're gone. I have nothing to worry about," he repeats.

"That's it. Nothing to worry about," you say to him.

Satori continues repeating those words to himself, blocking out the other thoughts that are trying to rip through and into his thoughts.

You shift your legs and sit down on your butt. Satori stays on his knees as he continues to lean against you. He's still slightly shaking and his breath is still shaky.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. You don't have to then." Satori sits up, not looking at your face, the tears are still in his eyes. You don't make him look at you as you grab a rag from the counter and carefully dab his eyes with them. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Satori nods, not showing any expression on his face. It's as if he turned off any emotions for the moment like his wall is broken. You don't like the fact that he looks that way and from what you can tell, he feels that way too.

Satori leans against the counter with his eyes closed while you dampen the rag. You spare a few glances at him, his body still shaking a little bit. You move and stand in front of him. "Lean down a little bit, you're too tall."

Satori's eyes pop open and he looks down at you for a second before crouching down in your reach. "Thank you," you say.

Satori nods and you carefully start wiping his face. He looks at you for a moment before closing his eyes again.

After you've finished cleaning his face up, you rinse the rag out and leave it on the counter for now. A tap to the shoulder get's Satori's attention. "Go get dressed and I'll go ahead and make the waffles."

"Okay." Satori stands up and heads out of the bathroom towards his room while you head to the Kitchen.

When Satori reaches his room, he just sits on his bed for a few minutes before changing clothes. Satori feels quite stupid for acting that way. He was scared and let his thoughts and the voices overtake him. "I'm so stupid!" he says aloud, sitting back on the bed with his face in his hands.

Unknowing to him, you heard what he said. You sigh and mumble, "Oh Satori..." You take a breath before knocking on his door, catching Satori's attention. "Waffles are ready. They were just put into the toaster so don't expect for them to be too good."

"Okay. I'll be right out," he responds.

You don't say anything else and walk back towards the kitchen, sitting on your stool. Satori comes in a few minutes later with a smile on his face. You know it's fake but you smile back. "Better eat before it gets cold," you tell him.

Satori sits down on the stool beside you. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" You are unsure of if he means breakfast or if he means from before but you decide better not to ask.

Once you've both eaten breakfast, you tell Satori to go sit on the couch for now. After washing dishes, you head into the living room and plop down beside him. "So what are today's plans my dear Satori?" you ask.

"Let's take a walk in the park, get some hot cocoa later on and then some Netflix tonight?" he suggests.

You smile and stand up. "Sounds like a plan! Are you keeping your hair down today?"

"Yeah. You said you like it."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Uhm so 🚶♀️ **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	9. ☒♡08♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

You park the car and turn off the engine. You look over at the tall redhead and poke his cheek. "Oi. What happened to that Satori smile I always see? Don't make me tease you, little boy."

Satori turns and looks at you, his eyes wide open. He blinks at you a few times before a smile comes onto his face. You pinch his cheek and say, "There we go!" To your surprise, it isn't a fake smile. It's a genuinely happy one and you like that.

Satori laughs at you before the two of you get out of the car. "So take a long walk and then get some hot cocoa later?" you ask double-checking today's plans.

"Yeah. The cocoa will be great for drinking after the cold weather."

"You're right about that."

The two of you head towards the path and start walking, your pace slow as you walk side by side. "The fresh air feels good. I'm starting to think I may actually work too much," you say with a giggle as you break the silence.

"You do work almost everyday so yeah. You deserve a break."

You sigh and look up at the sky, your arms slightly swinging as you walk. "Yeah well, work is the only thing I really ever look forward to since I'm not one for crowds or to bother people too much."

Satori looks over at you. "Well, I am always here to hang out so bother me as much as you want."

"Gotchu. I'll bother you every day. No breaks from me." You look over at him with a grin on your face. "Who knows, you may be stuck with me forever after the next few weeks."

A smile makes its way on Satori's face. "I sure hope so." The two of you continue to walk and make small talk. You listen to the wind as the winter weather starts feeling colder. There are plenty of couples walking, some people walking their dog and families happily walking around. At the sight of you shivering, Satori takes off his scarf. "Hold on," he tells you as he stops walking.

"What?" you ask as you stop walking and turn around.

Satori stands next to you and wraps the scarf around your neck.

"What is this for?" you ask, looking into his red eyes.

"To help keep you warm. What else?"

"Good point," you say with a laugh. "Won't you get cold?"

Satori shrugs. "I'll be fine. I'm usually pretty warm."

You sigh and look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting cold."

"Yes I am sure," he reassures you.

"Fine, but you better tell me if you get cold. I don't want you getting sick because you decided to be stupid."

The two of you start walking again as Satori says, "Yeah yeah. Lecturing me won't do any good though."

"I've realized," you say with a playful glare.

As you continue to walk around, Satori slowly starts to grab your hand. At the touch of his against yours, you know what he's trying to do. He's usually quite blunt with these things so you find it quite amusing.

You move your hand closer to his and he grabs it, intertwining his fingers with yours. His hand is cold, making you wonder if he is cold or just his hands as your hands slightly swing between the two of you.

"Y/n"

"Yea?"

"Sorry about this morning," he says, continuing to look straight ahead.

You let out a breath, knowing he does feel bad about this morning. You tighten the grip on his hand and move the two of you to stand under a tree in the grass, out of the way from other people. He still doesn't look at you as you stand there.

"Satori, look at me," you say, some authority in your voice.

Satori does as you said and looks down, his hand starting to shake a little bit.

**_Monster~_ **

Satori closes his eyes as he ignores the voices. Not wanting a replay of this morning to happen. Especially not in public.

"Satori, I told you that you have no reason to apologize. You have things going on in your head and that is fine. I am always here to talk if you need it but I am not going to push you but stop apologizing when you have no need to. Okay?"

You put your other hand over top of the shaky one you are already holding and add, "Next time you apologize I deserve a free piggyback ride. Got it?"

When he just continues to look at you, his eyes wide, you stand on your tippy-toes and pinch his cheeks. "I said do you got it little boi." You giggle as you struggle to stay on your toes.

"Okay okay, I got it." He puts his hands on your waist and lifts you up, you squealing in the process. "I think you are the little one since you can barely even reach my cheeks Ladybug."

"Ladybug?!" you ask, your feet still dangling in the air. "Where did you get Ladybug from?"

"You're little and cute so it fits," he tells you, holding you up to where your eyes meet his.

You raise an eyebrow at him but nod, satisfied with the nickname or so called pet name as some would say. "Can you put me down now?" you ask, kicking your feet a little.

"Nope."

"Well if you are going to hold me, can you at least let me get on your back?" you ask with a giggle.

"Mmmmm fine." Satori sets you down and turns around. He crouches down and you climb onto his back, Satori holding you up by the bottom of your thighs. "Comfy?" he asks as you lay your chin on top of his head

"Yep! I feel tall too so it's nice."

Satori laughs and he starts walking on the path again, the pace still slow. "Are you sure you aren't cold?" you ask him, still feeling worried.

"I'm fine Ladybug. Don't worry about me," he responds. The fact that you care means a lot to Satori whether you realize it or not.

The two of you continue talking, you putting your arms out like you are a plane or a bird a few times. Satori is glad you are enjoying your time and although he is starting to feel the cold air more, he doesn't want to ruin your fun.

You are unsure how he is able to hold you for so long without you seeming heavy. You know he has nice abs and strong muscles but damn, who knew he was this strong.

You start to realize the air is getting slightly colder and start to worry about Satori. You know he would lie if you asked so you say, "I think we should start heading to get the hot cocoa."

"Okay. Do you want to walk or should we just drive?" he asks, setting you back down on the ground.

"How cold are you?" you ask.

"Not too cold."

You raise an eyebrow and he sends a convincing smile. "I guess walk then. It's only like five minutes down the road anyway."

Satori holds his hand out. "Shall we then?" He asks with a grin.

"We shall," you reply with a giggle. You put your small hand in his bigger one and you start to head toward the direction of the closest coffee shop.

You notice a slight shiver from Satori and you let go of his hand before putting his arm around your shoulder. Satori looks down at you in shock as you move closer to him, his body tense. "Whaaat are you doing?" he asks, feeling confused.

"You're cold aren't you?" you ask. You can tell he's about to lie by the way his mouth is shaped. So, before he is able to say anything, you say, "Don't even try to lie. I saw you shiver a few feet back."

"I'm just a little cold. It's nothing to worry about," he honestly replies. You look up and glare at him for a second as you stop at a crosswalk.

He smiles in response to your glare. You just lay your head against him as you walk, your left arm wrapping around his waist and grabbing onto his hoodie to keep hold.

After finally arriving at the coffee shop, you order your hot cocoa and decide to continue walking while you drink it. Technically it was Satori's idea and although you were very unsure about the decision since he was cold, you ended up agreeing.

Since you decided to take the shorter way back, you have to walk by a few alleyways. As you walk by one, you hear some noises coming from one. "Satori. Something is going on in there."

Satori looks inside the way you are pointing, but can't see anything due to the darkness. "Stay here. I'll go check it out," he tells you as he hands you his drink.

"Wait what if you get hurt!" you yell but he hadn't heard you as he had already hurried into check out the alleyway.

You feel anxious as you wait for him to come back out, hearing some yelling from the alley. If it wasn't Satori's voice then you would have run in already. You wait another minute and finally decide to go see if he is okay. Just as you are about to go in, Satori is walking out with something in his arms, his jacket over top of it.

You hurry to him, careful not to spill the drinks. "What's that?" you ask.

Satori picks a part of the jacket up. "It's a puppy."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** I am so sure this will probably be my longest book no cap. Like my estimation is maybe 40+ chapters but we will see lmao **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	10. ☒♡09♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"A dog?! Is it okay?" you ask, moving closer to look at it.

Satori shakes his head. "No, he's hurt. A bigger dog must have attacked him and ran when I entered the alley."

"We need to get him to the house. None of the vet offices around here are open right now."

"Let's hurry then. I don't know how long the poor thing will last." Satori covers him back up and the two of you start walking in the direction of the car.

Once you have reached the car, you get into the passenger seat and Satori lays the puppy on your lap before getting into the driver's seat.

Your leg is shaking as Satori drives home, the dog letting out little whines from the pain. Satori notices your shaking and grabs your hand. "Hey, calm down. We will try our best to clean him up when we get back. Okay?"

"Okay," you mumble, hoping he won't die. "Do you think he will be okay?" you ask.

You don't hear and answer for a few seconds, your eyes glancing at Satori multiple times. Finally, he answers, "I don't know. We'll just have to do what we can." You just nod and carefully pet the puppy's head, already feeling attached.

As soon as you reach the house, Satori gets out and runs to your side. He takes the puppy out of your arms and you unlock the front door.

The two of you hurry to the bathroom and you start some lukewarm bathwater. When Satori unwraps the puppy from his jacket, he looks really rough. There are bite wounds all over the nape of his neck and on his body.

You feel as if you are going to puke at the sight, wondering why such a small animal would deserve something like this.

"You don't have to stay in here if you cant take it y/n. I can wash him up," Satori tells you as he sees you cover your mouth and close your eyes.

You open your eyes and look at him. "Are you sure? I want to help if I can."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll get some blankets together to lay him on when you are done."

You leave the bathroom and Satori starts cleaning the puppy up. After you have the blankets all out together, you end up pacing around.

It's almost twenty minutes later when Satori comes out of the bathroom with the puppy in his arms. "How is he?" you ask while showing him to the living room where you put the pile of blankets.

"I'm not sure. I did what I could though. He has multiple deep lacerations from the dog bites and he can't open one of his eyes," Satori's voice is sad when he says this, always having been quite fond of pets. Unlike people, animals usually enjoy his company so he doesn't like seeing them in pain.

Satori sets him down in the pile of blankets and sits on the couch. You throw another blanket over the small animal and sit on the couch beside Satori. "Are you okay Satori?"

Satori looks at you, the smile that he keeps on his face not there. "Yeah. I'm just worried about the poor animal."

"Me too," you say, leaning your head against his shoulder. "Should we watch a movie now?" You feel as if doing something to distract the two of you or lighten the mood may be a smart idea.

"Sure," he says with a smile.

"Okay. I'll pick then!" You grab the remote and scroll through Netflix, unsure of what to pick since you never really watch anything due to working all the time. "How about this one?" you ask, looking up at Satori with innocent eyes.

"Do you even know what this movie is about?" he asks.

"Uh, no?" you say slowly. "I never heard about it until now. Why?"

Satori opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. He wraps an arm around your shoulder and holds you against him. "Guess you will find out. Let's just watch it."

You furrow your eyebrows, in slight confusion. "Okay... 365 Days it is them." You start the movie and put your feet up on the couch, leaning completely against Satori.

As the movie goes on, you start realizing why he wouldn't tell you what the movie is about. As the boat scene happens, you can feel yourself getting wet but ignore it as you watch. Satori on the other hand is having fun watching you squirm. You don't know you are but you are and he finds it quite entertaining.

Satori shifts at one point, causing you to fall the rest of the way against him, your head laying on the arm of the couch. "Well hello," Satori says, his red eyes staring into your e/c ones with a grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Hi," you squeak out. "Why didn't you tell me the movie is so..."

"Sexual?" he finishes for you.

"Exactly."

Satori looks back up at the movie before looking back down at you. "I just wanted to see you squirm."

Your furrow your eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean squirm? I haven't been squirming this entire time," you tell him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that ladybug. You've been squirming most of the movie."

"I have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't horny without looking away and then maybe I will believe you," he says, knowing you won't be able to do it.

You gulp and look him in the eyes, "I am not horny."

Satori laughs. "You looked at the ceiling about halfway through. You're horny."

"Prove it then."

"Are you giving me permission to touch you?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Yes."

You move one arm around Satori's back, the other one to your side as Satori starts to slide his arm up under your shirt. He continues until his hand reaches up and under your bra.

At the touch of his fingers barely touching your already hard nipples, your breathing becomes slightly different. "Well these are already hard," he points out, moving his hand to the other breast.

You let out a rough, "Mhm," as he pinches one of your nipples.

He then moves his hand back down your stomach, lightly touching your skin. "Can I keep going?" he asks, his hands at the edge of your jeans.

You nod your head. "Yeah. Keep going, big boy."

Satori unbuttons your jeans with his right hand, his other one going up your shirt. He spreads your legs a little, allowing him some space for his hand. He slips his hands inside your panties, rubbing his fingers over your wet pussy. "Hard nipples, wet pussy. You are horny Ladybug."

"No."

"Guess I'll keep going." He slides his fingers between your slick folds before slowly pushing a finger inside of you. You turn your head to the side, holding back a moan.

"Why are your fingers so damn long," you say, his finger slowly starting to move.

"Don't ask me. They are a blessing though," he replies before adding a second finger. You throw your head back and close your eyes as he starts to move them both, still holding back any moans. Satori notices this from the corner of his eye and leans down, his lips now by your ears. "Moan for me Ladybug. Don't hold your voice in," he commands.

He curls his fingers at the last word, making your eyes fling open and a light moan escapes your throat. "Mmm, there we go." A slightly sadistic smile is on his face as he slowly forces another finger into you.

"So you do like them loud," you say in between breaths. He harshly pinches one of your nipples along with now moving all three fingers at the same pace causing more moans to escape your throat.

"Of course I do, who in their right mind wouldn't," he replies, speeding up his pace.

You are unable to pronounce words as he continues. Only moans are leaving your lips at this point as he slowly brings you to your high. "Satori~"

Your walls clench around his fingers and he quickens his pace at the sign of you reaching your climax soon. "Cum for me Ladybug." As soon as those words left his mouth, you let out a moan, Satori's name leaving your lips in the process.

Your vision is clouded and your breathing is slightly heavy. Satori pulls his fingers out and up to his lips. As your vision comes back, you watch while Satori glosses his lips with your juices before licking his fingers off with a hum of satisfaction.

A small laugh leaves your lips and you bring your arm down over your eyes. It's only been two days with Satori but somehow, just within those two days, he's made you feel something. You wouldn't call it love but you know it isn't nothing either. And with the fact that his long fingers can do that, you have so much you want to learn about what he can do. Especially after that tongue piercing is healed.

Remembering the movie is still on, Satori grabs the remote and turns it off. What neither of you realizes is that his left hand is still sitting on your breast. Satori leans forward and sets the remote on the coffee table before moving out from under you and laying down next to you.

He moves his other arm up and under your shirt laying it on your stomach. Although it's still daytime, you hear Satori whisper, "Goodnight my horny little Ladybug," before you quickly fall asleep.

Satori lays there with you for a while, enjoying your scent and the touch of your skin. He's felt decently touch starved over the years due to people not really liking him, so he could never get them to stay too long. His last girlfriend decided to cheat with Wakatoshi and even then Wakatoshi threw her out after the one time. Being cheated on is something he is used to though so it didn't really bother him any.

Some people just can't take him although it seems you are different but he doesn't want to get his hopes up. He doesn't necessarily know how he feels about you but he is glad you have him around. He's had more fun in the last two days than he has in years.

He lays there for a bit longer before getting up, carefully moving his arms not to wake you. He walks over to the pile of blankets and kneels down, checking on the puppy.

His body is cold to the touch and both eyes are closed. "Oh no." Satori checks the pulse but feels nothing. He lays the blanket back over the small animal and falls back, his body leaning on his arms.

**_You aren't good enough._ **

******_You didn't save him._ **

**_The poor animal is dead because of you._ **

"Shut up!" Satori yells, sitting up and covering his ears with his hands. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

The yelling wakes you up and you turn over, looking in the direction of the yelling. You see Satori sitting in front of where the puppy is with his knees pressed to his chest and his hands over his ears. You quickly get off of the couch and run over to him.

You sit in front of him and he looks up at you, his body shaking. "Satori, calm down. Breathe."

"It's my fault. I should have saved him." Satori saying this makes you realize the trigger, the puppy died.

You take a breath. "No. You did all you could have. It's not your fault. He was badly injured in the first place," you try reassuring him, unsure of if it will get through to him.

**_Your. Fault._ **

Satori closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. You pull his legs down from his chest and wrap him up in a hug. "That's it. Breathe."

The two of you sit there for a good five minutes, your arms just wrapped around his shaking body. You wonder what pushed him so much mentally to make him feel this way and hear voices. It worries you.

"Let's get you to bed," you say quietly.

Satori nods and you both stand up before heading towards his room. Satori's eyes look lifeless as if he was just a body without a soul. You want to say something but end up closing your mouth, not wanting to say something wrong.

When reaching his room, Satori falls back onto the bed, just looking at the ceiling. "You should cover up Satori," you say, tugging at the edge of the blanket.

**_Freeze._ **

******_You should Die._ **

**********_It's all your fault._ **

Satori turns his head and looks at you for a moment before moving underneath the blanket. You pull it completely on him, letting it read up to his shoulders. You go to head out of the room, but Satori stops you. "Please don't leave me alone. The voices. They won't stop."

You turn and cup his cheek with one of your hands. "I'll take no more than five minutes. I want to deal with the puppy first, okay? I'll try to hurry."

"Okay," Satori mumbles. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the side as he tries to ignore the voices bombarding his thoughts.

You walk to the door, turning back to look at him one last time before quickly heading to the living room. You crouch down and sigh as you look at the little bundle on the blankets. "Sorry we couldn't help you, buddy," you whisper.

You wrap a few more blankets around him, making sure they are all tight together. You hurry to the kitchen and set the bundle of blankets wrapped around the animal into a plastic bag. You carefully tighten the bag and set him on the back porch, knowing you will need to dig a burial in the morning.

Once you've set the bag on the porch, you get back inside and lock the back door before hurrying to Satori's room. When entering the room, Satori is leaning back against the headboard with his hands over his ears.

When he notices you come in, a light sparks in his eyes. You slide your shoes off at his door and quickly walk over to him. The concern is shown on your face as you look at him. He moves his hands from his ears as you talk. "Are the voices back again?"

Satori nods his head as his breathing is heavy, his eyes just scattering around. "What are they saying?" you ask.

"They're saying I should die," he responds.

You climb onto the bed beside him, "Don't listen to them. I don't know why you hear these voices or where they came from but I'm here for you." You move under the blankets beside him. "Slide down."

Satori slides down, his head laying beside yours. You pull his head to your chest and you run your hand through his hair. "Satori."

He hums in acknowledgment, his breathing slowing down as you comfort him. "For how long have you been hearing these voices?" you ask.

"Since I was twenty," he mumbles. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Get some rest."

"Okay."

You sigh and continue to run your hand through his hair. He's been struggling with these voices for two years without anyone there to help. You lightly kiss the top of his head and lay awake as Satori's shaking calms and he goes into a deep state of sleep.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** Writing about mental problems tis harder than I thought ngtl  ** ** Also, i have never actually watched 365 Days so like woo  **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	11. ☒♡10♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

As you wake up in Satori's room the next morning, Satori is already up and out of there. You stretch with a groan before sliding off the bed and onto your feet. You walk out of the room and into the kitchen as you look for Satori.

After not finding him in the kitchen, living room, nor bathroom, you feel stuck as to where you should look. You eventually end up looking out the backdoor and Satori is out there with a shovel, no shirt on.

You quickly open the door and run out there. "Satori! You're going to freeze in that."

He looks at you with his usual expression. "I'm fine Ladybug."

You glare at him and grab his wrist. "No, you are going inside and putting a shirt on before your stupid ass gets sick." Satori stares at you for a minute before dropping the shovel.

"Fine, fine. I'll put something warm on."

"Thank you," you said, pulling him inside. You shiver as you step in the door, Satori closing the door behind him. You turn and put a hand on his stomach. "Holy shit, Satori! You are freezing."

"I feel just fine," he says honestly.

You roll your eyes and pull him to his room. "Shirt and jacket. Now," you demand.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm getting there," he says as he walks to his closet. He pulls out a black long sleeve shirt and slides it on. "Happy now?" he asks.

You point to his dresser where his black hoodie is. "Jacket."

"Make me," Satori teases. Satori decides to challenge you, wanting to have a little fun.

You blanket stare at him for a minute. Just staring. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god, Satori. I am going to hurt you," you say, walking over and grabbing his hoodie from the dresser.

You hold it out to him and he just looks away. "Satori Tendo, I swear if you don't put your damn hoodie on I am going to beat you."

"Kinky," he says with a smirk.

"Satori!"

"Y/n!"

"Am I going to have to put this on for you or something?" you ask sarcastically.

Satori raises an eyebrow and bends down so you can reach the top of his head. "Since you offered."

You sigh and get on the bed, now standing on it. "You're an ass. Now come here. I can't reach you even if you are bending down." Satori laughs and walks over to you. "Arms up little boy," you say in a fake motherly voice.

Satori puts his arms up and you slip his arms through, having to lean forward to get his head through. "Such a little kid," you say, pulling the jacket down over his stomach.

"Only when I want to annoy you~" he sings before encapturing you into a hug and falling onto the bed.

"Satori- What the hell are you doing."

"Just annoying you," he says, his voice calm.

"Are you sure that's all?" you ask. Satori shakes his head. You use the strength you can to flip the two of you over, your body over his. You move the hair out of his eyes. "So what's on your mind?"

Satori is quiet for a moment, his beautiful red eyes looking into your e/c ones. "I've been such a burden to you in just two days. Are you sure you still want to deal with me for the other eighteen?" he says with a nervous laugh.

You sit up, straddling him without either of you realizing it. Satori sits up some, his weight being held by his arms behind him. "Satoriiii, you aren't a burden!" you say, poking his forehead with each word. "Get that thought out of your head before I poke it out of you."

"You could never."

A grin appears on your face. "Want to bet?"

"Big bet."

You poke his cheeks between each word as you say, "Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Ass. Head."

"Nope."

"Don't make me typewriter you."

"You wouldn't dare," Satori says with a playful glare.

You smirk and start harshly poking his collarbone. Satori bites his cheeks as he tries not to give any reaction but before you know it, he's already flipped the two of you over. "I guess you would dare." He starts tickling you, giggles leaving your lips as you wiggle around.

"S-satori! Please!" You can barely stop laughing as he tickles you. "Oh my god please stop. I can't breathe," you yell out, trying to escape his hold.

"No can do sweetcheeks," he replies, continuing to tickle you.

"AHAHHA NO PLEASE! I'm going to kiss you if you don't stop!" you threaten.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Your breathing is heavy as you still try to get out of his grip. "Y-Yes it is."

"That doesn't sound like too much of a threat to me!"

"Th-Then I don't kn- AHHAH PLEASE! Satori!" you yell. You lean up enough as he tickles you to grab hold of his neck. You wrap your arms around it and pull him down, wrapping your legs around his waist in the process. "HAH! IM FREE!"

You poke the back of his head and add, "And you little boy, are not so free."

Satori tries to say something but his words are muffled due to his face being against your chest. "Huh- what was that little boy," you tease. Feeling a large sigh leave Satori's chest, you giggle and turn his head to where his chin is lying on your chest.

"I said, If I'm so little then why does the top of your head barely reach my chin?"

"Uhhh- about that...." Without answering, you quickly unwrap your legs and jump off the bed, running away from him for you have no answer to his question. You run into your room and crouch down in your closet, hiding from him in hope that he doesn't tickle attack you again.

You hear steps walk into your room, along with satori saying in a sing-song tone, "Oh Ladybug~ You should come out of the closet~"

"Never," you squeak.

"I guess I'll come to you!"

You hear his footst[sget closer and you quickly open the door before bending down and trying to slip past him. Unluckily for you, he grabs you by your waist, causing you to fall on all four. He kneels down and bends over you looking at your face from behind pretty much now.

You feel warmth rise on your face to the tip of your ears as his dick pushes against your ass. "I thought you would never get out of the closet," he teases.

"I- uh-" You feel unable to answer as he pushes against you more. You are unsure whether he knows he is doing it purposely or not but you do know it is making you way too horny. "Tori uh.. you don't know what this position is doing to me right now," you nervously squeak out.

"What are you talking- Ohhhhhh." Satori quickly stands up and backs away, not having meant to make you uncomfortable. "Sorry about that."

You stand up, your face completely flushed. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I am going to take a shower." you quickly say before running out towards the bathroom.

"Did I..?" Satori stares at the spot you were standing for a moment. The realization hits when he remembers what you said during truth or dare about doggy style being your favorite position and the fact that his dick was pushed against your ass. "Oops. I guess she just got horny," he says out loud to himself. He shrugs and leaves the bedroom, making his way back outside to finish what he started. "Better her horny than me."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** WhOrE KnEe ~ My friend 2k20 :) **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	12. ☒♡11♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

After your long shower, you realized you didn't bring your clothes into the bathroom with you. You tightly wrap your towel around your body and peek out of the bathroom door. As soon as you think the coast is clear, you hurry to your bedroom.

What you didn't know is that Satori was standing there laughing as he watched you run through the hall as if you were being chased by a murderer. He found it way more entertaining than he would like to admit.

As he waits for you to get dressed, he heads to the living room and sits on the couch. He had already finished burying the puppy so he is momentarily waiting to know what you would like to do for the day rather than what he would like to do.

It's only a few minutes later when you walk into the living room, your hair not even completely dried as it soaks your shirt. Satori turns as he hears you walk in and says, "You should dry your hair the rest of the way."

You shrug and plop down beside him on the couch. "It will air dry."

"And you call me the stubborn one."

"Yes."

Satori groans and stands up. "I will be back with a towel then."

"It will air dryYyY. Don't worry about it!" You stand up to tackle him but he pushes you back on the couch before you can get anywhere.

"Nope. You made me put clothes on earlier so I am going to make sure your hair is dry."

You sigh and stay put on the couch. "Fiiineeee but you get to do the drying because I'm lazy."

He walks in the direction of the bathroom as he says, "That is fine with me." Satori grabs a dry towel from under the sink and goes back to the living room. He sits down beside you on the couch and you just look at him with a raised eyebrow for a second. "Am I really going to have to move you and everything myself?" he asks in slight amusement.

You nod and close your eyes, your nose in the air as a way to be petty. "You asked for it."

"Asked for wh-" You squeal in surprise as Satori pulls your body towards his, your face turned away from him. "Was that necessary?"

"You're the one who said I have to do everything myself."

"You could have dried my hair from the side."

Satori flicks the back of your head. "It doesn't work like that Ladybug. You're so petty."

You lean your head back and look up at him as you say, "Only when I want to be." Satori pokes your forehead and you stick your tongue out at him before sitting your head back up so he can dry your hair.

You criss-cross your legs as he starts drying your hair, your head moving every which way. When Satori is done, he lays the towel over the back of the couch. You take this chance to fall back against him, not realizing how tired you actually are.

As you yawn, Satori asks, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

You think for a moment, Satori pinching your cheeks in the meantime. "Two hours, three at most. I'm not completely sure." You yawn again before adding, "I was watching over you most of the night so sleep wasn't really on my agenda."

"That's not good. You should take a nap or something."

You shrug. "I'll be fine. We should do whatever plans you had set for today."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't have anything planned for today," he says.

You give him a suspicious stare for a moment, wondering if he actually had anything planned or not. "Are you sure you aren't just canceling whatever you had planned?"

Satori nods and grabs your hands, lacing his fingers with yours from the back of your hand. "I am sure."

You let out a breath and sit up. "Fine but you have to lay here with me," you say. Satori may be pretty touch-starved but so are you. So having someone with their arms around you is comforting and extremely nice.

Without even having to think about it, Satori already knows his answer. With no hesitation, he replies, "Yes ma'am!" He falls backward, his head hitting the arm of the couch, your head now laying on his crotch.

You look up a little more as if you were upside down and look at Satori with a slightly confused look on your face. He sticks his arms out to you and does a grabbing motion. "Come here Ladybug." You squint your eyes at him before nodding and crawling up beside him. "You should have told me earlier that you didn't get a lot of sleep. I wouldn't have teased you as much earlier."

"No, it's fine," you mumble, cuddling up towards his chest. "I am just glad you feel better."

Satori pulls you closer and kisses the top of your head. "Just get some rest." As soon as you close your eyes, you are asleep in seconds. He lays there with you, your legs tangling up around his as you sleep.

Satori lays awake, not wanting to move or disturb your peace in any way. He does however grab his phone from his pocket and start to scroll through Instagram. Other than the fact that there is only one post, he follows a lot of people so it gives him something small to do when he's bored.

Since that first selfie, he has gained about twenty followers. He has no idea why twenty followers were gained but he doesn't exactly care in the first place. There are around thirty-seven likes on his first post with three comments just saying that the two of you look cute. He doesn't reply to any of them as he starts looking at posts.

After scrolling through for a little bit, he decides it is time for another post on his Instagram. Satori opens up the camera and scoots down a little bit, now hiding the bottom half of his face with your head and his eyes slightly covered by his hair. He snaps a quick photo and posts it with the caption, "She's Napping."

After posting that, he puts his phone back into his pocket and wraps his arm around your back.

Satori knows it is only his third day actually being around you and getting to know you. He knows feelings shouldn't develop this quick and that he shouldn't feel something in just three days but he does. He can't help how his heart beats for you just when he talks to you.

It is slightly weird to him but he could grow used to it. If these feelings do grow, Satori is scared you won't return them and that could cause his mentality to spiral downward drastically. His only hope is that he will succeed within the next seventeen days and if he doesn't then he hopes to at least be friends.

Satori's mind wanders those thoughts for a while until you move around a little bit, knocking him out of his head. You turn over, your back now against Satori's chest as you sleep. You move around for a second more before finally settling down. Satori waits a few minutes after you've stopped moving to wrap his arm around you, his hand resting on your stomach.

You end up sleeping most of the day, waking up when you need to go to the bathroom. As you go to lay back down, you end up looking up at Satori and mumbling something about being hungry.

The way you look at him makes Satori's heart skip a few beats, him not answering as his breath hitches. "Satori? Is everything okay?" you as his rose-red eyes just stare at you.

"Ah- yeah! I'm fine. Sorry," he says with a laugh. "So you're hungry?"

"Yeah."

"We can go to the diner and get something for an early dinner."

You nod and reply, "Okay," before stuffing your face back against his chest.

"That means you got to get up."

You groan and look at him. "Do I have to?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then there is your answer."

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhh."

Satori laughs at you and sits up, bringing you with him. "Come on. I'll piggyback you all the way if you are that sleepy."

You sigh and wrap your arms around his waist before pushing him back down on the couch. "Just a few more minutes."

"Fine but only a few," he says, giving in to your puppy eyes looking up at him. Satori lays his arms on your back in hope that you don't realize just how fast his heart is beating.

As you lay there, you have the same hope. You know he said twenty days but you are starting to think that it may just be half that many to make you fall completely in love.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

** My heart going Doki Doki just writing this T_T **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	13. ☒♡12♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"Kiyoko!!!!" you exclaim, running over to her as she sits at a table, today being her day off. Satori just walking behind you while swaying his head to a random beat he has playing in his brain. "It's been forever," you pout.

Kiyoko grabs your hand and says, "Y/n, it has only been a couple of days since you have seen me."

"Same thing!"

Kiyoko playfully rolls her eyes. "Sit down, let's talk." You look back at Satori and Kiyoko's eyes follow. "He can sit too, it's fine," she says with a giggle.

You sit down and Kiyoko looks at Satori, "You were here the other day too, right?"

Satori smiles and holds a hand out, Kiyoko shaking it. "Yeah. I'm Satori! Nice to meet you!"

"You too," Kiyoko replies, a smile on her face. She is glad you are actually doing something with someone on your days off rather than staying home and doing nothing all day.

**_She hates you._ **

**_You're too weird._ **

_Leave me alone_

"Ah, Y/n. How have your last three days without work been?" she asks.

"Pretty eventful. I've had some nice company," you reply, glancing over at Satori.

Tobio walks over to see what the three of you would like to drink. Satori looks at you and you whisper to him, "F/d."

After Tobio has walked away, Kiyoko looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "How come you didn't order your own drink?"

"Oh, I've never liked ordering. It always makes me feel really anxious like I am going to mess up and embarrass myself," you explain.

"Ah, okay." Kiyoko tilts her head. "So how long have you two been friends?"

"Just a few days," you answer. "He is perfect company for being off twenty-five fucking days."

Kiyoko giggles. "That's good." She looks at Satori and he raises his eyebrows as if he was put on the spot. "I hope y/n isn't being too much trouble for you."

"No. If anything I'm probably troubling her," he says, glancing at you to see an interested look on your face.

"I wouldn't worry about that one. It's pretty hard to annoy her. Ask Shoyo."

"Who's Shoyo?"

"The small guy with the orange hair that works here," you say, feeling left out from the conversation.

Satori looks at the counter and sees who you are talking about. "Oh. He's almost as short as you," he says, looking at you.

"Hey! That's not nice. I can be tall."

Satori smiles and pokes your forehead. "Yeah, when I give you piggyback rides."

"True," you grumble, pouting as you look down at the table.

Seconds later, Tobio comes back with the drinks and sets them down. He takes your orders, Satori ordering for you again since you don't like ordering.

The three of you sit and talk for a while, eating when the food came. At one point, Satori's hand started shaking as he has it sitting under the table. You put your hand on it and hold it down, Satori sending you a glance of thanks as he finishes what he was saying.

Eventually, Kiyoko has to leave saying that she has a date with her boyfriend, Yu. You've never really talked to Yu but you've met him when Kiyoko brought him to the diner for some coffee once. He's shorter than her and you think they look good together.

Once she's left, Satori lets out a sigh and his smile falls. You worry and lace your fingers with his as they continue to sit on the seat. "Is something the matter?" you ask.

"No. Just my head messing with me again," he honestly tells you. "They had stopped for a few months until yesterday morning. It drives me crazy that anything can just trigger the voices again."

"What triggered it two years ago?" you ask.

"That my dear Ladybug, I do not quite know. The voices continued to bother me for a while before eventually stopping. The only difference between then and now is that I was dealing with it all alone at the time," he says with a shrug before taking a sip of his drink.

You tap your fingers on the table as you think, thinking about things that could possibly stop such things again. You aren't a doctor but there's nothing wrong with thinking about things that may help. You are pretty sure Satori would be against going to a doctor about it anyway since he apparently hasn't gone to see one within the last two years that he's been dealing with these internal problems.

You wrap an arm around his neck and pull him down to your size. "Well, I guess you better make me fall in love with you so you can continue not to deal with it alone, huh?" you tease, already knowing he's probably going to succeed. He's already on the path to succeeding but you weren't going to tell him that. Not yet at least.

Satori grins and turns his head, surprising you by kissing your cheek. You let go of his neck as he confidently states, "I will make you fall in love with me and I don't plan to fail." He pulls out his wallet from his pocket to pay for the two of you, Kiyoko having already refused to let Satori pay for her when she left.

"But you also have to fall in love with me Satori or else it could be a one-sided love," you tease.

Satori drops some money on the table and stands up. As you go to scoot out of the seat, he leans down. "I don't think you will have to worry about that." He stands back up and turns around humming and moving his fingers as he walks out of the diner.

You sit there for a second as you watch him walk out of the doors. "Does that mean he's developed actual feelings too?" you mumble to yourself.

"Who's developed feelings for who?" Hitoka asks as he walks over to get the money for Tobio.

You look at her in surprise as you jump off your seat, now standing. "Ah, nobody!"

"Mhm..." She looks at you suspiciously. "Sureeee, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" you say with a laugh. "Anyway, I got to go. I don't want to make him wait! Bye!!" You quickly walk away from Hitoka before she can say anything back, causing her quite the confusion as to why you are acting so weird.

Shoyo walks over to Hitoka as he also watches your weird movements. "What's wrong with her?" he asks.

Hitoka turns her head to Shoyo, still not looking away from the door. "I think she's got a boyfriend or something but I'm not sure. She's acting suspiciously."

Shoyo gasps, "Really?!"

"I think so. Maybe we should set something up this weekend and invite her with the hope that she will bring whoever it is."

"Yes! That sounds perfect! I know a few people I could invite too."

"It's a plan then," Hitoka says with a smile.

"Idiots get back to work!" Tobio yells from the register as he finishes up with a customer.

Hitoka looks at him and yells back, "Coming!"

"I hate when Kiyoko leaves him in charge," Shoyo mutters

"You're the one who's dating him."

They both turn and head back to behind the counter. "Yeah, I know. He's my little asshole."

Hitoka laughs. "Isn't he taller than you?"

"Not the point Hitoka!"

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	14. ☒♡13♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"Satori!!!! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" you yell, bouncing on his bed. Satori groans and turns his head the other way. "Come on sleepy head. It's day number fourrrr and you said you have something fun planned!"

Satori turns his head and opens his eyes a little bit. He looks at you for a second before groaning again and turning his face into the pillow. You start bouncing on his bed again. "Come on Toriiii-"

Without warning, Satori pulls you down beside him with his arm. "Ahh! Satori! What are you doing you six-foot tower?!" Satori just cuddles up to you in response, not answering you.

"We are supposed to be getting up and doing things," you whine, poking his cheek with your cold hands.

Satori grabs your hands and holds them against his chest to warm them up. "Five more minutes," he grumbles.

"Fine but after that, we have to get up! I had a lot of sleep so I am wide awake and completely bored."

"M'kay."

You lay there with Satori, his face turned your way with his eyes closed and his hair slightly covering his eyes. You pull one of your hands from his chest and flip his hair up out of his eyes with a giggle. "What are you doing?" Satori asks without opening his eyes, his morning voice showing a lot more and sending tingles down your spine.

"Messing with your hair until five minutes are over." Satori hums in response and pulls you a little closer, his touch starved self wanting cuddles. You laugh at his antics and play with his hair some more. "I just realized something."

"Hm?"

"We act more like a couple than some couples act," you say with a laugh. "We've only known each other for four days."

Satori sighs and opens his eyes, his legs wrapping around yours a little bit. "I see nothing wrong with that"

You chuckle. "Yeah me neither. I thought it was an interesting thing to point out though."

"You're weird." He pokes your forehead and sits up.

"Look who's talking," you retort as he sits up and shakes his head, his red hairs falling into place.

As Satori rubs his eyes, slowly waking up, your eyes wander his back and back muscles. There are a few scars on his back and you impulsively rub your fingers over a few, Satori freezing at your touch. "Where did these scars come from?" you ask out of curiosity. "They are like cool designs on your back."

Satori stays frozen for a minute, not realizing you'd have spoken to him. "Satori?"

"Oh- I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I said, where did these scars come from because they look like cool designs on your back."

Satori stretches his arms up in the air, letting out a low groan as he does so. He drops his arms down to his lap with a sigh. "Some guys in high school decided to have a little fun with my back once and left scars. It was my sophomore year so it's been a while."

You lean forward and look at him sideways. "Do they ever hurt?"

"Once in a while. It's not often but I can feel a slight burning pain from my back every now and then."

"Oh," is all you can think of to say. You sit back up and go back to tracing the scars on his back.

"What do they look like to you?" Satori asks you, curious as to what makes them look so cool.

You hum as you look at it a bit more. "Like some kind of lizard or dragon maybe? I'm not completely sure it looks cool."

Satori laughs and slides his feet out from under the blankets, his crotch still covered. "You should probably leave and let me get dressed unless you want to see my dick again," he tells you, leaning back to look at your face.

"I don't think that would be so bad," you respond, partly being sarcastic. "It's not like I didn't see your naked body three days ago."

"Your loss!" He throws his blankets off of the rest of his body, revealing his naked body.

You look at him for a second, just blinking your eyes before turning away. Satori stands up and heads to his closet, grabbing some clothes for the day.

It's pretty much noon by the time the two of you leave his bedroom so you eat some lunch before leaving the house. "So where are we going?" you ask.

"You'll see."

You sigh and sit back, tapping your fingers on your thigh as you try not to seem anxious. "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"But-"

"But nothing. Patience."

You laugh as you look at him. "Sorry, I don't think I remember the definition of patience. You may have to explain it to me."

"That's more work than I am willing to put in, so why don't you google it."

"But google lies."

"Only if you use Wikipedia."

"True true," you say bringing your hand up to your chin as you think. "You should tell me where we are going anyway."

"Nah, I think you deserve to wait for trying to wake me up so early."

You just blink at him a few times. "Satori."

He looks at you with a sideways glance and raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"It. Was. Eleven. In. The. Afternoon."

"That can be considered late."

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, if you are a teenager or a little kid."

Satori pokes you with his free hand, making you look at him in confusion as if you were a lost puppy. "That is not nice. Some people just enjoy their sleep."

"I don't know the definition of sleep."

"Apparently," Satori says with a laugh.

You are about to respond when your phone goes off. You pull it out of your pocket to see Hitoka calling. You answer the phone and sit back in your seat, laying your feet on the dash of the car.

"Heyyyyyyy Hitoka!" you exclaim.

_"Hey, Y/n!"_

"What's up?"

You hear some shuffling around and a few whispers before Hitoka answers. _"Soooo, Shoyo and I are throwing a party this weekend and we were wondering if you wanted to come."_

You look at Satori as you say, "I don't know. I think I have plans. What day?"

_"Uhhhhh, hold on a second."_ You hear some shuffling around again before she comes back to the phone. _"This Saturday night."_

"Okay let me check something real quick." You hold the phone against your chest and turn to Satori. "Are you okay with going to a party Saturday night? It will most likely be a small get-together type thing but I won't go if you don't."

Without hesitation, Satori responds, "Sure. I'd be happy to go."

"Great!" You bring the phone back up to your ear and ask, "I can bring a plus one right?"

_"Of course!"_

"Great! What time?"

You hear some whispers again and then Hitoka responds, _"Seven is when it will start."_

"Okay! I will see you Saturday then!"

You don't realize that Satori is parking the car until he pulls into a parking space and pokes your shoulder. "Were here."

Your eyes widen and you smile. "Sorry Hitoka, I got to go! Bye!"

_"Bye Y/n!"_

You quickly hang up your phone and put it back in your pocket, ready to find out what today's plans are. You have no idea why you are so damn energetic though. It probably has to do with the fact that you slept most of the day away the day before.

The two of you get out of the car and you look around to see multiple storage units lined up. "Why are we at a storage unit?" you ask, confused as to why you are here.

"You'll see. Follow me," Satori says with a smirk.

"Okaaayy," you say slowly, walking beside him. The two of you walk ot a storage unit and he unlocks it before pushing the door part up.

Once it's completely open, Satori walks in and you follow behind him. "Close your eyes," he tells you as he grabs onto a large tarp covering something.

You do as he asks and close your eyes. You hear him pull the tarp off and walk around, opening a door. At this point, you know it's some type of vehicle. Satori starts the engine and yells out, "Open your eyes!"

Your jaw drops at the sight in front of you and you yell out in question, "Is that a Lamborghini?!"

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** You learn something new day by day about your sexy red-head :> **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	15. ☒♡14♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Satori gets out of the car and walks over to you, throwing an arm around your shoulder. "I told you I had one. Did you not believe me?"

"I mean I did but I didn't expect for you to actually show me or anything!" You are bouncing on your toes out of excitement. You stop and look up at him. "Wait! Are you going to let me drive it?!"

"I plan on teaching you how to do donuts," he informs you.

You cock a brow in confusion. "What are donuts?"

"Get in and I will show you." A look of eagerness quickly appears on your face before turning into shock.

"WAIT?! You are actually going to let me drive that?!"

"Once we get to an empty parking lot. I want to show you how everything works first."

"Hell yea! Let's go!"

Satori laughs as you struggle with opening the door for a moment before walking over and helping you. You get inside and look around the car in awe as Satori walks around and sits in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go?" he asks you as you start opening things in weird spots.

You quickly pop your head up and look at him. "Yes! I'm so hyped right now!"

Satori laughs and pulls out of the storage unit, stopping the car outside of it. He quickly runs and pulls the door back down before getting back in the car, starting to make his way towards a large empty lot he used to do donuts in all the time.

Once he's arrived, he shows you how certain things work before showing you how to do donuts. You have a smile on your face and you hold on as the car starts swinging. "This is so much fun!" you exclaim.

Satori laughs as he does one last round before stopping the car. "Are you ready to learn?" he asks you.

"YES!"

Satori moves his seat back a bit and pats his lap. "Come on over."

You climb over the center and into his lap, Satori's arms beside you. "Okay, so put your hands here and then you turn them at this angle as the car goes," he tells you, showing you how to do it.

You watch with the intention of being able to do this by the end, knowing it won't be the easiest thing for you. You're used to walking everywhere you need to go other than grocery shopping so you aren't the most experienced driver even though you have had your license for a few years.

You put your hands where he said and he softly lays his hands over yours. "I'll control the gas until you get the hang of how to do the turning."

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Satori pushes on the gas pedal lightly before pushing down a little harder as you turn. While going faster, you immediately forget you are supposed to be turning, making Satori take over while pushing on the breaks. "Sorry, sorry! I freaked out a little," you nervously say.

"It's fine," Satori reassures you with a laugh. "Just take a breath and tell me when you're ready to have another go. I've got some control too if something happens."

"Okay, okay." You take a few deep breaths, Satori sitting there patiently as he waits until you are ready. You stare at the empty parking lot in front of you intensely for a few seconds. "Let's go again!"

"Get ready." Satori starts pushing on the gas again and you start turning. This time as he speeds up, you don't freak out or anything. Instead, you are actually doing donuts. You can feel the excitement bubbling up inside of you as you continue going.

Eventually, you get to control both the gas and the steering wheel, Satori just changing the gears when they are needed.

You continue to do this for a while, neither of you even realizing the sky darkening as time goes on. You never would have thought you would ever get to drive a Lamborghini let alone be near one.

After a bit, Satori takes you for a ride down a road that is rarely used. When he came to drive more often, he would always drive up and down the road to blow off steam or to just have a good time.

You stick your head out of the window and let the wind blow through your hair as you yell out random things.

Satori has a happy smile on his face as he takes glances at you and listens to you yelling in the wind. He's glad he could be the one to make you feel this happy whether it will last for a long time or not. He is just glad he can make your day and enjoy this time with you because the more he makes you feel happy, the more you make him feel happy. A feeling he hasn't genuinely felt in a long time.

You were going to have a chance to take the Lamborghini up and down the road a few times instead with Satori in the passenger seat but you don't trust yourself enough to not lose control and crash the expensive ass vehicle.

After going up and down the road a few more times, Satori drives up a small mountain-like thing and parks the car. As you get out and look around, you ask, "Ooh- Where are we?"

Instead of answering your question, Satori says, "Follow me," while grabbing your hand. Without hesitation, you follow him up a short path and to a small area with a cliff. He starts walking as the two of you grow closer to the edge, not letting go of your hand for even a second.

When you reach the cliff, you see why Satori brought you up here. "Wow! It's so beautiful," you say, not taking your eyes off of the sighs in front of you. There are fields of flowers, all slightly lit up by the sunset. Further out are some lights coming from buildings and some families outside spending time with one another.

"I used to come up here when I needed to get away and think so I thought why not bring you up here," he tells you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

You look up at Satori with a smile on your face, one that makes his heart skip a few beats. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."

"A beautiful place for a beautiful girl."

You giggle and poke him on the cheek. "That's cheesy." You both laugh for a second before you lean your head against his side as you look out at the sights in front of you.

The two of you stand there for a while, most of it being silent with some small comments here and there about the things you see happening. After a little bit of sunlight begins turning into darkness, little stars appearing above you in the sky.

You stare at the sky and stars for a while longer before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running back to the car, Satori chasing after you. He catches up to you, picking you up and swinging you around in his arms before putting you down with both of you laughing like crazy people. Happy crazy people.

Before long, you are making your way back to the storage unit to put the car away and head home to eat. You had asked why he didn't just drive it instead, his response being that he doesn't trust people. The reason was smart, although you wish he would keep it around so you can go on joy rides more often.

When you get home, you open the fridge and scan through it. "Satori!!!!!!"

"What Ladybug?" he asks as he walks into the kitchen and bends over behind you to see what you are looking at.

"We should go to the little store Keshin works at. I don't want to take forever to make some food and it's right down the road," you plead.

Satori stands up and opens the freezer. "Or I could make the two steaks I snuck into the grocery cart when we went grocery shopping that you never noticed."

You look at the steaks in the freezer with stars in your eyes. "I see taste bud heaven. I have decided I am willing to wait forever for food."

Satori grabs the steaks from the freezer and sets them on the counter. "I will get the grill heated up and how about some macaroni with the steaks?"

"Sounds delicious to me."

For the next little bit, the two of you make dinner. Since you had a bit before actually needing to watch over the macaroni the entire time, you follow Satori outside and watch in awe as he makes the steaks. At one point you start shivering due to it being cold outside but you choose not to go back inside.

Satori, of course always looking at you and paying attention to you, notices your shivering as you intensely watch the steak. He closes the top of the grill and turns to you, quickly picking you up and flinging you over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" you yell out, laughing as you lightly hit his back.

Satori smacks your ass, making you squeak before saying, "I'm taking you back inside so you will stop shivering."

You make a pouty face as he opens the back door. "I'm not cold though. I was having fun watching you cook the steaks!"

"You were shivering."

"That doesn't mean I'm cold."

"Y/n."

"Satori."

"Shut up."

"Okay." You laugh as he sets you down. "Why do I listen to you again?" you ask sarcastically.

Satori goes to respond with a smug look on his face but you cut him off before he can even get a word in. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question, Tori."

"Fine fine fine, but stay inside. I'm sure the water for the macaroni is about to burn," he jokes.

"OH SHIT!" Before Satori can say anything about water not actually being able to burn, you are gone and off to the kitchen. He stands there laughing for a minute, unable to breathe as he starts to make his way back to the grill.

After finally finishing up dinner, the two of you sit on the couch and eat. Why have a table when you have a couch? There is just no need for a table.

As you take your first bite of steak, the flavor just melts in your mouth. "Satori~! This tastes so fucking good," you compliment, moaning as the flavor once again melts in your mouth as you take the next bite.

"Moan like that again and your thighs may have a problem."

You choke on a piece of steak, having to sit up completely as you cough. Satori pats on your back until you stop coughing, finally swallowing the food. "Are you okay?" he asks with a laugh. "I didn't know my words would affect you so much."

"No comment," you mumble.

"Don't tell me you would like that," he says with a playful grin.

"I said no comment!" you sing. You quickly cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth as he opens his mouth to reply. "No more words. Eat."

Satori just nods while chewing the tasty piece of meat you put into his mouth.

Once eating is finished and dishes are done, Satori tackles you onto the couch. He wraps you up in his arms and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. "And what do you think you're doing?" you ask, poking his sides to see if he'll move.

"Making myself comfy," he mumbles, on the verge of falling asleep as he lays there.

"Well if you are going to do that, grab a blanket. It's a little chilly."

"I'll be your blanket then."

You side-eye him. "You'll get cold."

Satori shakes his head a little bit. "Nope. You're a heater."

"What do you mean I'm a heater. I'm always cold Tori."

He holds himself up to the point where he's leaning over you, his face only inches from yours. "You may feel cold, but your skin is warm to the touch. It's comfy."

"That makes no sense. There's a blanket on the seat right there," you say pointing to it.

Satori sighs and leans down, surprising you by lightly pushing his lips against yours. He pulls away and playfully says, "Shut up."

"Yes, sir," you squeak out as Satori nuzzles back into the crook of your neck, tightening his grip around you slightly. There's a light color of blush on his face, savoring the feeling of your lips against his as if he'd never feel it again.

You know you're blushing due to the heat on your face. It's only been four days but Satori has really made his way into your heart pretty quickly. You hadn't expected him to kiss you out of nowhere, even if it was just to get you to shut up. You bring your free arm up to your lips with a smile on your face. You liked the feeling of his lips against yours.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** My ass really spent 3 days writing this- I- Also like #BadChapterEnding :D But either way, we are making ✨✨Progress✨✨ **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	16. ☒♡15♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

It's Saturday and Hitoka begged you to come and help her set up a few things for the party. It took you a while but you finally gave in. Satori doesn't care either way so when you asked him what he wanted, he was no help.

You drive to Hitoka's, parking behind her car before getting out. You grab your phone and slip it into your back pocket before walking up to her door. You knock and get no answer, thus making you knock again.

Finally, the door opens and Tobio is standing there. When he looks up at you, you say, "Hey Tobio. Can we come in?"

"I don't know can you?"

You roll your eyes at him and walk inside, Satori following behind you. "Who's he?" Tobio asks, closing the door behind Satori.

"That's Satori. Satori, Tobio."

"Nice to meet you," Satori says.

Tobio nods his head down and replies, "You too."

You look around the room and spot Hitoka standing on a chair trying to grab some things from above the cabinets. "Hitoka, be careful," you say, walking over to her.

"I am, I am. I'm just too short to reach without the chair."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fi-" Before she can finish her sentence, she loses her balance and starts to fall off the chair.

You hurry and catch her, keeping her from falling onto the floor and hurting herself. "I told you that you were going to hurt yourself."

Hitoka sticks her tongue out at you. "I just lost my balance. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you get Tobio to get it."

Hitoka glares at him and says, "He decided that helping was out of the question since Shoyo is forcing him to be here anyway."

You sigh and look at Satori with pleading eyes. Satori blinks at you as you say, "Please Satori."

"Sure. What is it I'm needing to grab?"

"There should be a bag of plastic cups up there," Hitoka tells him, slightly hesitant due to her skittish personality when it comes to new people. Satori looks above the cabinets and grabs the bag of cups for her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Hitoka walks into the kitchen and sets the cups out on the counter. For the next half hour, you help her with getting things ready. Satori helps with things neither of you can reach or with things you just need help with along the way.

Shoyo had come not long before seven to with around twenty boxes of pizzas. Satori is sure you could eat at least five of them yourself due to the way you looked at the pizza when Shoyo had set the boxes down.

Once everything is ready, the five if you sit on the couch as you wait for people to start showing up. Satori already knows you aren't one for socializing, so he wonders how this night will go exactly.

Kiyoko shows up first, more people showing up not long after. You don't know most of them but you do feel like you've seen a few before. By the time the music has started and drinks have been grabbed, you can feel the anxiety bubbling up inside of you.

You play with the hem of your dress as you talk to people, Satori staying nearby due to not really knowing anyone. As you start fiddling more with your clothing, Satori pulls you against him and wraps your hands up in yours. He leans down and whispers in your ear, "Should we go get drinks to calm you down a bit?"

"Yeah. That would be nice," you whisper back.

The two of you excuse yourselves and head to the kitchen. There are people everywhere so you make sure to stay close to Satori, not wanting to get pushed around.

As you look at all the drinks on the counter, a majority of them is alcohol. The only downside is you are an extremely lightweight drinker and you haven't really had alcohol since high school. As Satori goes for some soda, he asks, "What are you wanting to drink?"

You bite your lip as you look, not exactly sure. "I don't know. I'm a lightweight and haven't drunk in a while."

"Pick whatever you want. I'll keep an eye on you," he reassures you. "I've already decided I'll be driving back anyway."

"Are you sure?" you ask.

Satori nods. "Pick anything Ladybug."

You look at the drinks and pick up one of the bottles that haven't been opened yet. "I guess this stuff."

Satori takes the bottle from you and pours a cup full, handing the cup to you after. You take a sip, cringing from the strong taste. "Yep, it's been a while," you say, Satori laughing at you.

The two of you stand around in the kitchen talking for a bit, you quickly finishing off the cup of alcohol. You now seem much looser and more like you are enjoying yourself. As soon as Satori has finished his cup of soda, you are dragging him off to where the music is.

Satori has no idea how to dance so as you try to get him to move, he feels so lost and confused. "I don't know how to dance," he tells you, trying to figure out what you're doing.

"Just feel the music!" you tell him. "Here, hold on." You go up and change the song up. More people dancing around you enjoy the music change and others join in on it.

You hurry back to Satori and wrap his arms around you, your back to his chest. You start swaying to the music, grinding up against him while holding his arms around you.

You sing along to the music, moving your arms around and holding them up around the back of his neck. "Freak like me~, You want a good girl that does bad things. You never been with no one as nasty~, Spice up your life, come get a freak."

"You enjoy this song, don't you?" Satori asks as he starts getting into it, lightly grinding against you as you are him.

"Yeah. I like to dance around the house to it once in a while," you admit, looking up at him as you dance. Satori laughs and smiles as you continue. After the song is over, the two of you dance to a few more. Satori gradually loosened up and flowed to the music better as time went on.

As another song ends, you finally drag Satori away from the dance floor and over to Kiyoko and Hitoka who are sitting on the couches talking, a few guys around them.

You go to sit down beside Satori, but he stops you and moves you to his lap. You weren't against it so you just sat on his lap and leaned back against him, Kiyoko surprised by both of your actions.

"Are you two dating?" Kiyoko asks after you turn to look at her.

"No, well not yet at least," you reply honestly, your leg swinging and lightly hitting Satori's. Satori looks at you with a little surprise in his eyes. Not the answer he expected.

You feel his eyes on you and look up at him. "When was I going to be told about this?" he asks. Satori is starting to think you may be one of those drunks who are honest about anything they're asked.

You sit up enough to where you can reach his face and kiss him on the cheek. "Whenever I decide to Tori."

"So sweet," Kiyoko whispers to Hitoka.

"I know right! It's the main reason why we threw this thing," Hitoka whispers back. They both giggle and you all talk for a little bit.

As a man with spiky blonde hair and almond colored eyes walks over and wraps his arms around Kiyoko, you can feel Satori slightly start to shake. You lean your head back against his chest and look up at him to see his eyes full of fear.

You'd seen him while at one of his attacks and his reactions are completely different. You grab his hand and he looks down at you, his eyes not being able to focus. "I think Satori and I are going to go. I'm feeling kind of sleepy," you say.

"Bye! Thanks for coming guys!" Hitoka replies.

"Bye Y/n! Bye Satori!" Kiyoko says, before looking back at the guy with his arms around her. Bringing Satori with you, you stand up and make your way to the front door to leave. It's obvious how drunk you are just by the way you are walking so Satori wraps an arm around your waist, keeping you upright and walking straight.

Satori gets in the car first when you get to it and you stop him from closing the door. "Tori. What's wrong?" you ask, opening the door back up.

He just shakes his head and goes to grab the keys from your shorts pocket. You stop him from grabbing the keys and say, "Satori. Talk to me. Something happened as soon as that guy walked in. I may be a teensy bit drunk but I still notice things."

Satori leans back against the seat with his eyes on the top of the car, memories of what had happened to him completely running through his head. The pain that it had caused him and the scar that it's left.

You climb into the car and sit on his lap, moving your legs to wrap around his waist. Your dress moves up on your thighs, revealing your panties. Satori looks at you and closes the door before putting his hands on your waist. "Did he do something to you?" you ask, your hands placed on his chest to keep you sitting upright.

"He's one of the guys who burned my back y/n."

"A-Are you sure?" you ask.

Satori sighs. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine though so you don't need to worry about me."

You lean in and wrap him up in a hug. "I don't care what you say, I'm worried," you tell him. "I'm always worried if you're okay because you don't tell me when you're feeling bad."

Satori hugs you back and sets his chin on your shoulder. "Sorry."

"What did I say about apologizing."

"Hmm, I wonder. I think it was that I get a free blowjob each time I say it," he jokes.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Worth a try," he says with a laugh. "You may want to get in the passenger seat so I can take us home. Unless you plan on us sleeping in the car."

You sigh and sit up. "Fine, but only if you let me sleep in your bed tonight. I want cuddles," you plead.

"Whatever you want Ladybug."

You smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Good!" You get up and crawl over the center console, Satori smacking your ass in the process. You yelp and whine, "Was that necessary, you knucklehead!?"

"No, but it was just there so I went for it. Got a problem with it?"

"Did I say I had a problem with it?"

"No."

"Then quiet peasant."

Satori laughs. "Yes, my queen."

☒♡☬♡☒

Once you've arrived at the house, Satori has to help you walk straight as the two of you head inside. As soon as the front door has been closed, you work on taking the dress off. "This stupid thing has been annoying all day," you grumble as you try and unzip the back.

"Do you need some help?" Satori asks.

"Yeah," you say with a pout. "I can't reach the damn zipper."

Satori stands behind you and unzips the dress for you. You start pulling it off of your body, a satisfied sigh leaving your lips as you throw it onto the couch. "Thank god." You have on lacy panties and no bra, not caring that Satori can see your boobs.

Satori just stares at you, not understanding why you didn't take it off in your room. "Problems pretty boy?" you ask, turning back to look at him.

"No," he responds, his eyes trying their best to stay away from the beautiful view in front of him.

"Good." A sly smirk is on your lips as you walk out of the living room and into Satori's bedroom.

Satori follows you and asks, "Are you not going to put any clothes on?"

You shake your head, yawning as you climb onto his bed. "I'm sleeping just like this."

"Whatever you want princess." Satori pulls his shirt up and over his head, throwing it into his laundry basket before slipping off his pants. When he looks back at you, you are already under the blankets and trying to stay awake while waiting for Satori to lay down.

Satori crawls into bed next to you and you cuddle up to him. Mumbling, you ask "I'm not making you uncomfortable without a shirt on, am I?"

Satori wraps an arm around you and responds, "No, you're good Ladybug. Go to sleep."

You kiss his chest sine it's the only thing you can reach. "Good night Tori."

Satori kisses you on the head. "Good night Y/n."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I really want Satori to give me cuddles right now :C im jealous of Y/n **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	17. ☒♡16♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Waking up the next day, you are awake before Satori. You wake up with your cheek laying against his chest and a leg over his waist. When moving to sit up you realize that Satori's arm has a strong grip around your waist.

You give up on sitting up and lay back down. It's only now that you realize you have neither a bra nor shirt on. You had completely forgotten about the fact that you had gone to bed this way.

You lay there and think about what Satori had told you the night before. You know he had told you about how he got the scar on his back but you'd not completely thought about the pain he must have felt and how many people it would have taken to get to him that way. You have hope that that man is only just a friend of Kiyoko's or preferably just some type of one-night stand kind of thing. You would rather her not be around someone who could do such a thing.

You're knocked out of your thoughts by Satori waking up, his body moving a little. "Good morning," he mumbles, his morning voice music to your ears.

"Good morning!" you reply, now looking up at him. You frown and bring a hand up to his face, rubbing your thumb over the dark spots below his eyes. "You look tired. Did you not sleep well?"

"My brain wouldn't shut off so no. I got a few hours altogether." He yawns and rubs your waist. "Don't worry about me. I can always get more sleep later."

"But-"

Satori cuts you off, "No buts. We're going to an arcade today. I'll sleep later."

You open your mouth to say something but close it immediately after. With a sigh, you respond, "Okay, arcade it is then. You're going to bed early tonight though. You have to!"

"Don't worry I will." Satori kisses the top of your head and fluffs your hair before sitting up, you moving off of him. "Let's go get ready."

You stretch with your arms above your head before finally sitting up. Remembering you don't have a bra on, you use your arm and cover yourself. Satori throws a shirt at you from his closet and says with a laugh, "Use this to cover up."

"Thanks." You put the shirt over your head and pull it down, the shirt reaching a little above mid-thigh.

You hurry out of the room and to your own. You take a quick shower, the water feeling good on your skin. You get out and look through your clothes. At first, you were going to wear one of your shirts but Satori's shirt was laying on your bed so you quickly put it on along with a pair of pants on top of your dresser.

When leaving your room, you bump into Satori who was about to knock and see if you are ready to go. "Oops," you say as you back away from him. "Hi!"

"My shirt?" Satori cocks an eyebrow as he looks at you, his shirt fitting on your body in all the best places.

You nod and look down at the shirt. "Did you want it back?"

Satori shakes his head and holds his hands up. "No, not at all. You can keep it. It looks good on you," he tells you with a smile. "We're going to grab some lunch first since we woke up late if that's fine with you."

"Of course! You are the one who plans what we do anyway so it's up to you."

"Lunch it is then."

The two of you make your way to the car and Satori drives to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch at. You take no more than fifteen minutes to order and eat your food due to the both of you being pretty hungry.

When finally making it to the arcade, tons of people are there. The parking lot is packed full and some people are still arriving. Knowing you aren't one for places crowded with people, Satori says to you, "Maybe we should come back another day. It's a bit crowded."

You think for a moment looking at all the people arriving and the even fewer leaving. "No, we can stay. It's what you had planned after all," you say.

"Are you sure? We could always go back home and chill or something."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

The two of you get out of the car and start making your way towards the building. While walking towards the front door, you take notice of the same blonde from the night before with a group of guys.

You quickly turn around, causing Satori to bump into you. "What's wrong?" he asks you.

"Mmmm, I changed my mind. Let's go cuddle on the couch," you say, pulling him back the other way to the car by his wrist.

Satori stops and you turn back to look at him. Your hand still on his wrist. "Are you sure? You seemed like you really wanted to play games."

You nod to confirm. "There are more people than I thought."

Satori smiles and moves his hand in yours. "Whatever you want Ladybug."

You smile back and the two of you head back to the car, your hands swinging between you. Satori opens the passenger side door for you and you giggle. "Thank you, my dear peasant Tori."

"Awe, I thought I could be upgraded to your king already," he tells you with a sly smirk.

You poke his nose. "Not yet. Maybe a personal knight."

"That's better than a peasant."

"Okay, my dear knight. Get in so we can go home." You laugh and ruffle his already messy hair before he closes the door and walks around to the driver's side.

Satori starts the car and leaves the parking lot, making his way on the main road. As he starts going down the road, he sets his right hand on your thigh while the other stays on the steering wheel.

You put your hand over his, your hand not completely covering his due to it being a lot smaller. "I wish my hand was bigger," you whine, looking at the difference between the two.

Satori cocks an eyebrow, not sure as to why that thought would have entered your head. "Your hand is fine," he reassures you.

You hold your hand out in front of you and tilt your head. "I don't know. It looks tiny."

Satori rolls his eyes and grabs your hand, holding your hand in his. "I'm glad your hand is tiny because that means I can hold it in mine a lot easier."

"You have a point," you mumble poking his hand as he holds yours in his on your thigh.

Once you've made it home, you go inside and Satori heads straight for the couch. You make your way to the fridge first, grabbing some snacks and drinks for later or something. You walk back into the living room to see Satori laying on the couch already asleep.

You quietly set the stuff down, careful not to wake him up. You go to sit in the chair so you don't wake him by laying down but he grabs your wrist, pulling you down onto the couch.

"I didn't think you were awake," you say, getting yourself comfortable. Satori just grunts in response and you giggle. That's when you have an idea. "Before you fall asleep, I want to switch spots so I can big spoon."

Satori opens his eyes a little bit and nods, grabbing you and flipping your positions. He then scoots down on the couch and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, Satori being asleep within the minute.

You wrap your arms around him and lay there, your hair fluffing and running through his hair.

As an hour or so passes by, you just lay there in your thoughts while letting Satori catch up on a little sleep.

As some more time passes by, you feel something poking your thigh. You furrow your eyebrow and use your right hand to move whatever it is. That is until you feel the boner coming from Satori's boner.

You move your head back a little and look down, Satori's eyebrows going between a neutral position to knitting together multiple times. You put your head back where it was and rub your hand against his hard-on.

You feel Satori start to grind against your hand, Satori's breathing changing. You don't notice when Satori's eyes pop open. "What do you think you're doing Ladybug?" he asks, his voice rough and hoarse.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** 😈👉👈 **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	18. ☒♡17♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

You stop moving your hand and bite your lip at the sound of Satori's voice. "Helping?"

Satori moves his head from the crook of your neck and looks up at you. His face is warm and red, the grinding stopping. "I think you made it worse," he tells you before going to sit up. "I'm going to go take care of this."

"Wait!" You put a hand on his shoulder. Satori looks back at you, a confused look on his face. "Let me help you instead."

"Help me?" You nod and quickly get up, pulling your hair back behind your ears and out of your face. As you bend down in front of him between his legs, he understands what you mean by helping him. "Oh. You mean that kind of help."

"Mhm."

"You don't have to. I can easily take care of it myself," Satori tries telling you, not wanting you to think that you _have_ to do this.

You look up at Satori and hold yourself up. You pull his chin down to you and your nose meets his. "Or you can sit back and enjoy a good blowjob from the woman you are trying to make swoon over you."

Satori quickly pushes forward and kisses you on the lips. "Rock my world then Ladybug."

You smile and pull his cock out, pushing his pants a little down his thighs out of the way. When his cock springs free, it hits his stomach, the tip red and wet with precum. You look up at him once more, his lustful red eyes looking back down at you.

You use your hand and do a few strokes before taking him in your mouth. Satori lets out a sigh as he feels your lips wrapping around his cock. You start bobbing your head up and down, using your hand for the area you can't take.

You tease the tip the first few times you reach back at the top, causing him to moan out.

Satori sets a hand on the back of your head, gently massaging your scalp as if not to hurt you. "Such a good girl," he says, throwing his head back from the pleasure. It's been a while since he has had this type of feeling from someone, the actions feeling almost unknown to him.

Your free hand squeezes his thigh, letting him know you like his words as you continue. You pull off for a second, a string of saliva connected from your lips to his tip. You look at him and say, "Take control, Tori."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

You nod. "Don't worry about hurting me, I'll let you know if you go too far."

Satori looks worried about it for a second, his eyes moving around the room. You grab his free hand and squeeze it. "I'm serious. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Satori finally says with a nod. You wrap your lips back around his throbbing cock and start going at a decent pace.

Although hesitant, Satori begins to guide your head, slightly increasing the speed and depth with each movement. As Satori wraps your hair around his hand, the tightness making you moan in pleasure.

You've always been a sucker for hair pulling and now Satori knows that. It was one thing that hadn't been brought up in your game of truth or dare days before.

"Hair pulling hm? Is that why you like it from behind?" he asks, a sly smirk on his face. He continues to guide your head, his movements getting harsher but you like it.

You look up at him through teary eyes, his words being completely correct. Satori continues forcing you down on him, you allowing him to have complete control as the head hits the back of your throat.

"Fuck, you take me so well Ladybug," he praises, throaty moans leaving his lips. "You're so good."

You can feel yourself getting wet and squeeze your thighs together, your hand pressing into his groin. You are sure he may have a bruise on that spot tomorrow.

Satori lets up on the control as he gets close to his climax. "I'm gonna cum baby."

You moan, sending vibrations all around his cock. Satori lets out a low moan and reaches his climax, cum coating your mouth and tongue as the rest shoots down your throat.

You lift your mouth from his cock, the cum still in your mouth. "Did you swallow it?" he asks out of curiosity. You shake your head as you open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Your mouth is lathered in cum, the sticky white substance covering everywhere inside.

Satori's dick twitches at the site and he sucks in a breath. "Fuck your beautiful," he breathes out as you swallow his cum.

You sit up on your knees, your lips only an inch from his as you whisper, "You don't know how bad I want you right now."

"Show me how bad you want me then."

You let out a breathy laugh before pushing against his lips, your lips moving in sync. Due to his tongue ring, you can't do much more but within seconds, Satori has you up on the couch and on your back.

"Are you sure about this?" Satori asks you after pulling away from your lips.

You quickly nod your head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good," he says, attacking your lips again. Satori fumbles with your jeans, unbuttoning them. You laugh into the kiss as you feel him struggling.

You look down and say with a laugh, "Let me help you with that."

Satori just laughs and nods. "Sounds like a good idea. The button just won't undo."

After getting your jeans unbuttoned, Satori sits up and pulls them down, your panties too. You kick them the rest of the way off of your feet as Satori pulls his own the rest of the way down along with his boxers. You grab everything and throw it onto the coffee table.

"Condoms?"

You point to the small table at the end of the couch. "There should be one in the drawer. I always keep some in random places of the house."

Satori laughs and leans over, opening the drawer. He moves a few things around and pulls the condom from the drawer. He sits back up and rips the wrapper open with his teeth. Satori puts the condom on and leans back down over you.

"I'm thinking we flip you over." You nod with a grin and Satori flips you over. "Ass up Ladybug."

You do as he says and stick your butt in the air, your arms holding the front of you up while your back is arched. Satori runs his fingers over your pussy. "So wet for me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Satori leans over you, his hand teasing your clit as he waits for his answer.

You let out a breathy laugh with a smile on your face. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl. No need for preparation with you this slick."

Satori slowly pushes himself into you, your hands gripping onto the couch as your face pushes down into the couch. A low moan leaves your lips as he starts at a slow pace, letting you get used to the pain that slowly turns into pleasure.

Satori speeds up as his hands are on your waist, a slapping sound ringing through the room each time your skin hits.

"Shit!" you moan into the couch. "Harder Satori."

Satori wraps your hair around his hand and pulls back on it, a loud gasp leaving your lips as you come face to face with the redhead. "That's not my name Ladybug."

"H-harder Daddy," you moan, heavy breaths leaving your lips.

"As you wish," he says. Satori moves his hand to your neck as he slams into you harder. "You feel so fucking good around me," he grunts, squeezing your neck a little, your pussy clenching around his cock. "Mmm, does my little Ladybug like that?"

You nod, your face red with tears leaving your eyes. You haven't felt this in so long and Satori is hitting all the right spots as he slams into you. You know you've fallen for him and you've fallen hard, each slamming of him into you letting you know how he feels about you.

Your walls clench around his cock. "Da-daddy I'm gonna cum," you moan, Satori's hand tightening around your neck after you speak.

"Cum for me then Ladybug. Cum all over my cock," he commands you. You scream out as you reach your climax, Satori's name leaving your lips multiple times. Satori reaches his right after, his hand leaving your neck.

Satori pulls out and takes the condom off. He ties it and throws it into a trash can on the other side of the room. He moves under you, you now laying on his chest. "Are you okay?" he asks, wiping the tears from your eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no. You're fine. It's just been a while so I'm worn out," you reassure him.

"Okay," he says, kissing you on the head. "Just making sure."

Satori gets up and hands you your panties before grabbing his boxers and putting them on. "I'll be right back," he tells you, leaving you on the couch. You nod and watch as he leaves the room.

He comes back a minute later with sweatpants and no shirt on, in his hands a long sleeve shirt and a blanket. Satori sets the blanket down on the other end of the couch and you sit up. "Arms up Ladybug."

"Yes, sirrr," you lazily say, lifting your arms in the air. Satori pulls your current shirt off of you and slides the long sleeve one over your arms and head, letting it fall as he lets go.

He sits down next to you as you lean forward and grab the snacks from the table. For the next twenty or so minutes, the two of you sit there and eat your snacks, laughing and talking to each other as you do.

Once you've finished, Satori lays down and you cuddle up against him, not feeling like moving from where you are. "I'm going to sleep," you mumble, looking up at him. "You tired me out."

"Says the one who yelled "Harder Daddy" when I was fucking them," he says with a laugh while covering the two of you up with a blanket.

You playfully hit him on the chest. "Don't judge me. I was in the moment asshole."

"I guess I can be nice," he says with a grin. After a pause, he adds, "For now." You bite onto his shoulder, looking up at him with a glare. Satori laughs, not bothered by your antics. "Biting me doesn't hurt me Ladybug. It feels good~"

You remove your teeth from his shoulder. "You damn sadomasochist."

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

You shake your head and kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Tori," you say before scooting down and turning the opposite way.

Satori wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. "Goodnight my beautiful Ladybug," he whispers to you.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** Smut + Fluff = ❤️🥺 **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	19. ☒♡18♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

The next day is Monday and Satori's plans are ruined due to the weather. He was going to take you to a local ice skating rink but it is closed because of the rain. His second choice was the arcade but it turns out that they are closed due to many game malfunctions from the day before.

Satori sighs and falls backward on the couch, his head landing on the cushion. He lets out an annoyed groan and closes his eyes as he thinks about what to do. Satori doesn't notice that you've walked into the room until you are standing right beside him.

"Are you okay?" you ask, standing over him. Satori just blinks at you a few times before grabbing hold of your waist and pulling you down onto the couch with him.

"No, I'm not okay."

You screech in surprise, having not expected it. You look up at him. "What was that for?"

Satori has a frown on his face. "Plans are ruined due to the weather so I grabbed you to make me feel better."

"Well is it working?" you ask with a laugh. Satori nods, his frown turning into a goofy smile. "So what were today's plans anyway?"

"I was planning on taking you to the skating rink but it's one without a covering over the top of it so we would get soaked."

"That saves me from a bunch of embarrassment," you say with a giggle.

Satori raises an eye at you and pokes your cheeks. "Now we have to find something else to do because the arcade is also closed due to game malfunctions that people from yesterday had caused."

"We can blast some music and dance around the house like idiots," you suggest.

"Ooh~ Sounds like a plan but are you sure your thighs can take it Ladybug," he jokes.

You glare at him. "My thighs are just fine thank you. Just a tiny pain with certain movements," you say, mumbling the second part.

Satori laughs and leans forward, smacking you on the ass. "Well, I guess we better go get that music started then, huh?"

You grin and sit up. "I'll get my speaker from my bedroom!" You get off of the couch and run to your room. Forgetting where you set it last, you look around for a minute. When you finally find it, you grab it and hurry back to the living room.

When coming back into the living room, Satori is sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. You sit down beside him, being quiet to not disturb the conversation.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine." Satori looks at you as you sit down and wraps his arm around your shoulder.

_"Are you sure? You're eating correctly aren't you?"_

"Yes, mom. I promise I'm eating fine," he says. You start giggling and he turns to you with a raised brow.

_"I sure hope so. Are you still staying with that rude Wakatoshi kid?"_

Satori sighs. "Yes, mom but I'm staying at a friend's house right now." You tilt your head as you listen to him talk, unable to hear his mother's side of the conversation. You are trying not to be nosy but that's hard so you've given up and just gotten completely curious.

_"A friend? Who is it? Do I know them?"_

"Mom, mom calm down. Don't worry about it. Just know I'm doing good."

_"I just wanted to check up on you since you never call your dad and I anymore. Can you put this friend on the phone real quick?"_

Satori furrows his eyebrows and he sits up. "Why would you want to talk to my friend?"

_"I want to have a small conversation to see if they seem nice. That is all."_

"Hold on let me ask." Satori sighs and puts his hand over the speaker. He turns to you and asks, "Are you fine with having a small conversation with my mother? She's curious as to what kind of person you are."

You laugh and nod your head. "Sure. I don't mind. Is there anything specific I shouldn't mention?"

"Don't mention the voices. She gets worried about those."

"Okay got you."

"I'm going to put it on speakerphone." You nod and he clicks the speakerphone button before handing it to you.

You stutter a little as you say, "He-hello?" Satori lays down on your thighs, looking up at your face as you speak into the phone.

There is some shuffling on the other side of the phone before you hear, _"Oh my god! It's a girl!"_

Satori holds back a laugh and whispers to you, "She didn't expect for you to be female."

"You didn't tell her?" you mouth. Satori shakes his head and you roll your eyes. "What do I say now?"

"Just tell her your name," he mouths back, quietly laughing at how nervous you seem.

You clear your throat a little before saying, "H-hi uh I'm y/n. Satori's friend." You glance down at Satori and he is giving you a small thumbs up.

_"Well, it's nice to meet you Y/n! My name is Yua. How's my boy doing?"_

You run your hand through Satori's hair to keep yourself a bit calmer as you reply, "He's doing good." Satori pushes up against your hand as if he is a cat and you hold back a laugh.

You hear Yua laugh before she says, _"I'm glad my boy is doing good. He's usually such trouble and always hanging out with that Wakatoshi. I'm glad he has another friend around."_

You laugh and she adds, _"Are you his girlfriend?"_

"Uh- I-"

Satori cuts you off by saying, "Not yet mom."

"Tori!" you squeak, lightly slapping the top of his head in the process.

"What? I'm just being honest."

Laughter can be heard through the phone by Yua, entertained by yours and Satori's bickering. _"I guess I'll leave you two to your business,"_ Yua says. _"Ah wait, I have one more question first."_

"Oh, uh sure what is it?" you ask.

_"Has Satori had any type of breakdowns lately?"_

"Okay mom, that's enough. Say bye to my mom, Y/n," Satori says, grabbing the phone from your hand.

_"Oh- uh bye. It was nice to talk to you,"_ you quickly say, surprised by Satori's actions.

Satori turns the phone off speakerphone and holds it up to his ear. "Mom, did you really need to go and bring that subject up?" he asks, leaning into your hand that is still running through his hair.

_"Well I know you wouldn't tell me. I just want to know if the voices are bothering you again or not Satori."_

"If it really bothers you that much to not know, then yes I have but it isn't too bad so don't worry about it." You grab Satori's free hand and intertwine your fingers as he continues to talk on the phone.

_"You really need to go to a therapist for this Satori. You shouldn't be hearing voices like this."_

"Yes mom I know, you've told me this before and I once again refuse to go to a therapist. I will get through it just as I have since I was twenty."

Satori hears his mom sniffle and she says, _"I'm just worried about you."_

Satori lays his arm over his eyes. "Mom, please don't cry. I don't like you worrying over me like this."

_"I know. I know..."_

You poke Satori's arm and take the phone from him, bring it up to your ear. "Hi uhmm Y-Yua. You don't have to worry about Satori. I'm here for Satori and I'll be there for him whenever I can." As soon as you finish your sentence, you quickly give Satori his phone back.

"See mom, I have someone here for me if I need it so please stop crying."

_"Okay, sorry. You know how emotional I get,"_ she says with a sniffle.

"Yeah, I know."

Yua sighs and clears her throat. _"Well, I'm going to leave you with that girl of yours. Make sure to wear a con-"_

"Mom!"

She laughs. _"Okay, I'll stop. I love you. Be good."_

"I love you too mom. Tell dad I said I love him."

_"Don't worry, he can hear you."_

"Alright, well bye mom."

_"Bye."_

Satori hangs up the phone and leans up, setting it on the table before falling back down onto your thighs. "Tori! Are you okay?" you ask.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

"You're crying."

Satori's eyes widen in surprise and he brings his hand up to his eyes. He touches the tears and looks at his hand before wiping them away. "I just hate when mom cries. Sorry."

Satori sits up and you pull him into a hug. "She has no reason to worry for you now that she knows I'm with you," you reassure him.

"What is she going to do if something bad happens between us and I lose you? Even if we just end up being friends after these twenty days I still want to be your friend," he asks, pulling away from the hug and leaning against you.

You smack his head and he looks at you with a pout. "Don't think that way idiot. It won't happen so shut it."

"Are you wanting me to bow down and call you mommy or something?" he jokes.

You smirk, "Maybe."

"As you wish, Mommy," he says, getting down on one knee in front of you and bending at the waist, his face looking up at you.

Your face is full of shock as you look down at his smug face. "I wasn't serious-"

"I know. That is exactly why I did it... Mommy."

"Shut up Satori!" you squeak.

"Fine fine fine. Let's get the music started then!"

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** That was a lot of nothing but its fine **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	20. ☒♡19♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

After the teasing and jokes from Satori, the two of you got up from the couch and you start the music. You start it off with a random song on your phone, making sure it's loud in case of a storm.

Once you've both made it back to the living room and the first song finally begins, you both look at each other as you recognize the beat. You laugh and hurry over to Satori.

As the first words begin, you drape yourself against Satori with your arm up beside his shoulder. You sing the words out loud, "WHEN I WAS, A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND."

Satori takes hold of your hands and spins you around. He pulls you against him as he starts the next lyrics. "HE SAID, "SON, WHEN YOU GROW UP, WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN, THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED?"

You giggle and pull away from him, both of you backing up as you both sing out. "HE SAID, "WILL YOU DEFEAT THEM? YOUR DEMONS, AND ALL THE NON-BELIEVERS, THE PLANS THAT THEY HAVE MADE?"

You whip your head away from him with your eyes closed. "BECAUSE ONE DAY, ILL LEAVE YOU A PHANTOM," you both continue to sing, you whipping your head back to see Satori now beside you on one knee. "TO LEAD YOU IN THE SUMMER." You take his hand, pulling him back into a standing position. "TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!"

As the song speeds up a little bit, the two of you continue to dance around and sing out. Satori sings the next part, pulling you to him and both of you taking a step back. "WHEN I WAS! A YOUNG BOY! MY FATHER! TOOK ME INTO THE CITY! TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!"

You sing out the next part, "HE SAID, "SON, WHEN! YOU GROW UP! WOULD YOU BE! THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN?! THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED!"

You both sing the next part of the song together, you hurrying to the couch before it starts and standing on it, Satori standing on the chair across from you.

"SOMETIMES I GET THE FEELIN', SHE'S WATCHIN' OVER ME!" Satori jumps over to your couch and stands beside you, both of you leaning in as you continue. "AND OTHER TIMES I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD GO, AND THROUGH IT ALL, THE RISE AND FALL!"

Satori grabs your arms near your elbows and you both jump onto the floor with smiles on your faces. "THE BODIES IN THE STREETS! AND WHEN YOU'RE GONE, WE WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW!" He lets go of one of your arms and you both swing back with an arm out.

"WE'LL CARRY ON, WE'LL CARRY ON, AND THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME, YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!" Satori spins you in towards him and wraps an arm around you as your body hits against his chest. "WE'LL CARRY ON! AND IN MY HEART, CAN'T CONTAIN IT! THE ANTHEM WON'T EXPLAIN IT!"

Satori spins you out again, you turned away from him as you stop. When you turn around, Satori isn't there but you can still hear him singing as you both continue.

"A WORLD THAT SENDS YOU REELIN'! FROM DECIMATED DREAMS! YOUR MISERY AND HATE WILL KILL US ALL!" You make your way towards the kitchen where you hear his voice and peek in, him peeking out at the same time.

You laugh and look on the other side, Satori doing the same thing at the same time. "SO PAINT IT BLACK AND TAKE IT BACK!" You hurry into the kitchen, sliding around the counters as Satori watches with a laugh. "LET'S SHOUT IT LOUD AND CLEAR! DEFIANT TO THE END, WE HEAR THE CALL!"

As you reach Satori, he grabs your hand and pulls you both back into the living room spinning around as you hold onto one another.

"TO CARRY ON, WE'LL CARRY ON! AND THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME, YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!"

Satori dips you down, pulling you right back up as he moves towards the hallway. "WE'LL CARRY ON! AND THOUGH YOU'RE BROKEN AND DEFEATED! YOUR WEARY WIDOW MARCHES!"

You giggle as your back hits the wall, him pulling away to the other side of the hallway, your hands still holding onto each other.

"ON AND ON, WE CARRY THROUGH THE FEARS! OH, OH, OH! DISSAPOINTED FACES OF YOUR PEERS! OH, OH, OH! TAKE A LOOK AT ME, 'CAUSE I COULD NOT CARE AT ALL!"

The two of you make your way back into the living room with laughs and giggles. Satori pushes you down onto the couch on your back as he stands at the end, his arms moving with each word while also trying not to mess up since you are both laughing like lunatics.

"DO OR DIE, YOULL NEVER MAKE ME!" You both bring your arms to your chest as you sing, "BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART!" As you pull your hand away from your chest, you grab onto Satori's and he pulls you up.

"GO AND TRY, YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME! WE WANT IT ALL, WE WANNA PLAY THIS PART!"

You both jump feet first onto the couch, you catching Satori as his lengthy body starts tipping over the back. You both laugh while trying to continue, "I WON'T EXPLAIN OR SAY I'M SORRY! I'M UNASHAMED, I'M GONNA SHOW MY SCARS! GIVE A CHEER FOR ALL THE BROKEN! LISTEN HERE BECAUSE IT'S WHO WE ARE!"

You let Satori sing the next part on his own as you jump off the couch, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him to you. "I'M JUST A MAN, I'M NOT A HERO! JUST A BOY WHO HAD TO SING THIS SONG!"

You giggle and grab hold of his other hand, spinning the two of you around a little. "I'M JUST A MAN, I'M NOT A HERO! I DON'T CARE!"

Satori controls the spinning as you join back in. "WE'LL CARRY ON, WE'LL CARRY ON! AND THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME! YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!"

You push away from Satori as the next lyrics start, making a dramatic pose as if you fainted. "YOU'LL CARRY ON! AND THOUGH YOU'RE BROKEN AND DEFEATED! YOUR WEARY WIDOW MARCHES, OH!"

"DO OR DIE, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME!" Satori brings his hand down up his chest as he nears you. "BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART! GO AND TRY YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME!"

You whip your head around as Satori grabs your waist, pulling you into him while taking your hand and spinning you both. "WE WANT IT ALL, WE WANNA PLAY THIS PART! DO OR DIE, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME! BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART!"

Satori backs towards the couch without you noticing, not letting go of your hand. "GO AND TRY, YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME! WE WANT IT ALL, WE WANNA PLAY THIS PART!" On the final word, you can feel yourself falling backward and you both fall down onto the couch.

You are both laughing so hard you can't breathe as you sit up, neither one of you able to talk from the heavy breathing. As the next song starts, you both just sit there, not planning on dancing to it.

When you can finally breathe a little, you say, "Oh my god that was so hilarious!"

"For sure. I never thought dancing around like an idiot could be so tiring though."

"Tell me about it."

The two of you sit on the couch for another moment before getting up when the next song is over, now continuing to dance some more. You thank the weather for the rain because you would not want to trade this day for skating at all.

Just having fun and being around Satori is all it is really taking to make you happy right now. He brings a light into your life that you haven't had in a while and it's the same the other way around.

Once you've finally finished dancing around, you eat something and make your way to your room to cuddle since the two of you ended up dancing around the house for hours. You could kick him out and make him sleep in his room but you've grown custom to his cuddles in the past couple of days and you are glad to have them every night. It warms your heart and makes you feel good to have Satori around.

Putting everything together though, you are completely sure you've got a crush on this man. You know it's not exactly love, not yet at least, but you do know he makes your heart skip a beat as you get closer with one another.

That is all it takes for you to feel happy as you fall asleep in each other's arms at night, the feelings of comfort that you've made each other feel in this past week.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I can't dance so take it or leave it losers (jk ily all) hsf I was rereading it and omg so cringe- why did I do this **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	21. ☒♡20♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

A loud booming sound echoes outside of the window. You wake up in a panic, your breathing heavy as the booms continue all around. If there is one thing you've always hated, it's storms.

As another loud boom sounds, you start to freak out a little. You turn to Satori and shake his shoulders, not sure of how deeply he is asleep right now. "S-Satori. Wake up please."

When he doesn't wake up, you can feel the tears starting to fall from your eyes. They get worse as more thunder sounds, you flinching at the sound.

Not knowing what else to do you curl up to Satori with the tears flooding your eyes.

Satori wakes up to the feeling of something wet on his chest. He rubs his eyes and hears the sound of whimpering and sniffles coming from you. He quickly comes to his senses and turns the lamp on beside the bed.

He rubs your back and pulls you up a little, you still against him. "What's wrong Ladybug?"

"I don't like storms and I couldn't get you to wake up," you tell him as he dries your tears.

Satori protectively wraps an arm around you and pulls the blankets over your heads. "I won't go back asleep until you do," he reassures you.

"Okay," you mumble, squeezing him as thunder sounds.

To create some kind of distraction, Satori asks, "How come you are so scared of storms, or is it just a normal fear?"

"I don't think I've told you this but I'm pretty much a foster child. I moved around to different families a lot because none of them really liked me for some reason," you say, Satori continuing to hold you close as thunder sounds.

You take a breath, calming yourself down from the sound of the thunder before continuing. "One of the homes, the father was abusive and I woke up to him beating the other children. At the time it was storming really bad so it stuck with me. Especially when I woke up again the next morning to find out that one of the kids died and the police were on the way."

"How old were you at the time?"

"Twelve or thirteen if I remember right. I should have tried to help the other children but he locked the doors to the bedrooms so I couldn't get out. Anyway, ever since then, I've just been terrified of storms."

"Sorry, you had to go through that type of thing."

You look up at him with a small smile. "It was years ago so I'm fine."

Satori runs his hands through your hair and curiously asks, "So is there anyone you consider your mom and dad?"

You shake your head. "No, not really. The last place I was at was when I was sixteen and I wasn't with them for long since I was able to get a judge to agree for me to live on my own. So, parental figures aren't anything I've ever completely had."

You squeak in fear as a louder boom plays in the sky. "Sh, sh. You'll be okay." Satori scoots down, his face now level with yours. He wraps your legs around his waist as he lays on his back, holding you on top of him. "Just pretend like it's not there or that it's some kind of beat to music."

"I-I don't think I can do that," you stutter, looking down at him. You are unable to see him but his red eyes shine a little in the darkness as if they are red gems stealing everyone's attention.

Satori pulls your head down and your lips connect. You pull away for a second and he says, "How about that for a distraction?"

You don't say anything as you push back down against his lips, Satori smiling into the kiss.

Your tongue accidentally slips into his mouth. "Watch the piercing baby," he mumbles.

"Sorry," you whisper, forgetting that the piercing is fairly new.

"It's fine." Satori reconnects your lips, neither of you hearing the sound of the thunder as you stay with one another. When your lips finally leave one another, you whine, missing the touch of his lips against yours pretty quickly. Satori chuckles and cups your face. "We should go back to sleep. It's two in the morning."

"I can try," you say with a sigh.

Satori gives you a small kiss on the lips before taking the blankets from his head and scooting up so that his head is laying on the pillow. "Come here," he says.

You poke your head out of the blanket and just blink at him a few times before scooting up, your head now laying on his chest. You wrap your arms under his body as he says, "I'll stay awake until your fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay," you reply. "Sorry for waking you."

"Don't apologize. You were scared. Now get some sleep baby."

You snuggle against his chest and close your eyes, flinching at the sounds of the thunder as Satori soothingly rubs your back. It's around twenty minutes later when you are finally asleep and Satori smiles to himself, happy you were able to calm down and go back to sleep. It's not long after that he himself falls back asleep, holding your body tight against his.

☒♡☬♡☒

Waking up later that morning, you are somehow in the same position as you had fallen asleep in. You look up at Satori who is still asleep, his hair disheveled as it falls against his forehead and closed eyes.

You use your hand and move his hair out of his eyes. Satori wakes up but doesn't open his eyes as he puts his hand over yours, kissing your wrist. "Good morning," he mumbles.

"Morning sleeping beauty," you say. "Did you get enough sleep even though I woke you up before?"

Satori nods his head and sits up a little, you moving with him. "Yeah. It's not like we were awake for too long."

"How long did you stay awake after I fell back asleep?"

"Around twenty or so minutes after you did. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't wake up again."

You unlatch yourself from him and scoot up to beside him. "I'm glad I didn't ruin your sleep too much then." You stretch and slide out of bed, grabbing some clothes from your dresser. "I'm going to take a shower."

Satori makes a pouty face. "Awe, you mean you aren't going to invite me?"

As you reach the door you say, "If you're coming then come on lover boy."

Satori smiles and quickly gets out of the bed, making his way after you. He sneaks up behind you as you are making sure the water isn't too hot. He grabs your waist and picks you up.

"Ahh! Satori, don't sneak up on me like that you blockhead!"

Satori laughs as he sets you back down. "You can't make me not~"

You look at him. "I uninvite you to my shower."

"Nope! Too late, I'm already invited. No take-backs." You roll your eyes and start getting undressed, ready to clean yourself off.

The two of you step into the shower and you hold yourself against Satori so you both can feel the warmth of the water. "Awe, did you just wanna keep being close to me?" he teases.

"Don't make me grab your balls and squeeze mister."

Satori puts two hands up. "I surrender. Don't hurt the balls."

You smile and reach up, patting the top of his head. "Good little Satori."

"Says the short one," Satori mutters.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Mmmmhmmm, sureee~," you say with a giggle.

The two of you finally start to actually shower, Satori massaging the soap into your hair for you. Once you've both finished, you get out and dry off, Satori having to run through the cold house to get some clothes on since he didn't bring any with him.

You laugh as he runs across the hall, crouching down as you try to catch your breath. When you finally catch your breath, you brush your hair and slide out of the bathroom.

You peek into Satori's room to see him just now getting boxers on. "You're a slowpoke," you say, catching Satori's attention.

"Or you are just fast."

You put your finger on your chin as if you were thinking before shaking your head and saying, "Nah."

Satori shakes his head at you with a smile on his face, just having to put a shirt on now. You walk in the room and dig through his shirts, Satori watching you in confusion. When you finally pull a shirt out you hold it out to him and say, "This one would look good on you."

"But it's white."

"So? What's wrong with a white shirt?"

He grabs it from you and takes it off the hanger. "They stain too easily."

"It's not like you won't have a hoodie on anyway."

"True but you have to wear one of my shirts if I'm wearing a white one."

A shocked expression is on your face. "Rly?! I can?"

Satori slides his shirt on as he responds, "Yeah. You can wear my shirts whenever you want. I don't care."

"YAY!"

Satori laughs as you look through his shirts. When you find one you want, you take yours off and put his on. "So comfy!" you squeal, happy that you can raid his shirts whenever. You jump and sit beside Satori who is now sitting on the bed. "So what are we doing today?" you ask.

"Since yesterday ruined the plans, we will be going ice skating today," he tells you.

"Is it even safe after the storm?!"

Satori nods. "I looked it up to see if it is open before getting dressed, so yes."

"Oh no."

"Why oh no?"

"Because I'm going to fall on my ass," you whine, dramatically draping yourself across his lap.

Satori laughs. "I'll teach you don't worry."

You look up at him. "You better."

"I will." Satori slaps your ass and adds, "Now let's go eat breakfast so I can watch you fall on your ass."

"You said you'd teach me!"

"That doesn't mean you won't fall on your ass."

You playfully stick your tongue out at him and say, "Whatever." Satori laughs as you get up and walk out of the room without giving him another looking, him laughing so hard he's wheezing at this point.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	22. ☒♡21♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"So how do I do this??"

"Hold onto my arms and I'll teach you from there."

Momentarily, you and Satori are at the ice skating rink and you are trying not to fall on your ass. You know Satori said he would help you but you are still scared of embarrassing yourself.

As you grab onto Satori's arms, he skates backward while helping you. The first time you start going, you start tumbling forward because the movement surprises you even though you knew it was going to happen.

"I can't do this," you whine, now just holding onto one of his arms as he skates beside you.

Satori laughs. "Yes, you can. You just have to try and balance your weight."

"That's harder than it looks."

"No it's not~" he sings. Satori moves your hand from his arm and to his hand, now pulling you along as he skates. "See."

"AHH- Slow down! I'm going to fa-" You start to fall, pulling satori back towards you. Satori falls beside you and starts laughing with a goofy smile on his face. "Fall. I was going to say fall," you say, trying to get up.

Satori gets up, still laughing. He looks back down at you as he stands in front of you. "Come on, let's try again. It just takes a little practice."

You glare at him as he pulls you up. "Fine but every time I fall, I'm bringing you down with me," you state, sticking your tongue out at him.

"Try me shorty." Satori continues to skate backward, staying just a little out of reach of your hands so you can't get to him.

"I swear I'm kicking you out of bed tonight," you mutter.

Satori cocks an eyebrow. "What was that? I couldn't hear you from up here."

You reach up just enough to smack his cheek, immediately grabbing onto his afterward so you don't fall.

"If you wanted a hug you should have just said so," he teases, spinning around so that he is skating forward and still holding you.

You don't reply as you glare at him, Satori laughing at the expression on your face. "Okay okay, here turn around and I'll teach you that way."

"Can you at least stop skating while I try turning around???" you ask, scared of falling again.

Satori laughs and grabs hold of the edge, stopping himself from continuing to skate. He makes sure to hold onto you as you turn around, leaning back against him. "Okay, so don't lean completely against me because you won't be able to learn that way."

"Okay," you mumble, leaning slightly forward.

"Now try to go as if you are walking," he instructs.

You look back at him. "Why didn't you tell me any of this when we first started?"

"Because I wanted to see you struggle for a little bit," he admits, laughing as you wack him on the side. "Awe so mean."

"Says the one who decided not to teach me from the beginning," you mumble. "Anyway, now what do I do?"

For the next hour or so of skating, Satori teaches you the basics and how to move without much of a problem. Each time you are about to fall, he catches you before you can. When you finally get the hang of it, Satori skates beside you, staying close until you are able to skate without a problem.

While you skate, the weather gets colder and other people on the ice decide to leave. You and Satori don't pay attention enough to the coldness as you continue to skate.

Eventually, there are only a few other people on the ice, leaving plenty more room for the two of you to skate.

Satori takes hold of your hands and pulls you along as he skates backward, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. "Are you having fun now?" he asks you who has a smile on your face as he pulls you along.

"Yeah! Once I got the hang of it, it became fun."

"I'm glad then. I didn't want you doing something you aren't going to have fun with."

You let go of his hands, leaving him to continue skating away from you, "As long as I am doing something with you Satori, I'm sure it will be fun."

Satori circles back around, picking you up off your feet. "Awe is my little ladybug flirting. How cute!"

"Hey! Put me down, you idiot!"

"I refuse!" Satori continues holding you as he skates around, you laughing while also trying to make him put you down.

After almost bumping into one of the other people, Satori sets you down and you bonk him on the head. "I told you to put me down," you say, shaking your head at him.

Satori just shrugs. "Not my fault they didn't skate around me. There's a whole rink."

You skate circles around Satori, slapping his ass in the process. "You still could have put me down." You skate around once more and Satori grabs you by the waist, pulling you in towards his body. "Hey! What are you doing-"

Cutting you off, Satori captures your lips into a kiss. You lean into it after the second of surprise, Satori pulling away seconds later.

"What was that for?" you ask with a laugh.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down a little more than he already is. "You should do that more often."

"Maybe I will." Satori quickly pulls you back into a kiss, both of you not realizing the few stares and whispers from those still skating.

"Go makeout at home!" someone yells.

Satori pulls away and raises an eyebrow as he yells back, "Shut your mouth. I'm trying to kiss this beautiful woman here if you can't see."

You hold back laughs and push your face into his chest as he and the stranger yell back and forth. Eventually, you do continue to skate again as a few more people leave.

While skating, you start to shiver and Satori decides it's time to go home whether you want to or not. "Let's go home," he tells you, pulling you in the direction of the rink exit.

"Awe, but I was having fun," you pout.

"You were having fun but you were also starting to get cold. It's not like we can't come back another day Ladybug."

You sigh intertwine your fingers with his, Satori realizing your hands are colder than he thought they would be. "I know, I know. Let's go home then I guess."

After leaving the skating rink and making it home, you head straight for your room. When Satori makes it to your door, you are curled up into a ball under your blankets, just your head sticking out. Your shoes and jackets are already on the floor.

"Looks like someone's a little cold," he teases.

"No," you mumble. Satori raises an eyebrow at you and you roll your eyes, pulling yourself under the blanket. "Just a little," you yell, earning a laugh from Satori.

"Are you wanting to eat dinner now or later?" he asks you.

You stick your head back out from the blanket. "Now please. I'll come help make it if you want!"

Satori shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Stay warm and I'll be back with sandwiches in about ten minutes." Before you can argue with him, Satori has already walked off toward the kitchen, you curling back up into a ball under the blankets.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	23. ☒♡22♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

After eating, Satori takes care of the trash and crawls into bed with you. Both of you are still in your day clothes and neither of you plans on getting out of bed just to change.

You finally end up just taking your clothes off while in bed and throwing them all onto the floor. "There problem solved. We wear nothing to bed," you state.

Satori laughs and follows your lead, throwing his clothes onto the floor beside yours. Once all your clothes are off, you cuddle up into a ball next to Satori. You lay there and push on Satori's lip with your finger, allowing it to go right back up with a little noise.

"Are you entertaining yourself?" he asks, causing you to stop for a second.

You nod and continue what you're doing. "Yeah. It's quite fun and I have hope of annoying you by doing it."

Satori shakes his head and grabs your sides, flipping himself overtop of you. "I know something else fun we could be doing~"

You smirk and wrap your legs around his waist. "And what is that?" you sarcastically ask.

Satori trails a hand down your stomach. "That depends on you, pretty little lady."

"Mmm, well this pretty little lady thinks you should put those long, slender fingers of yours to use."

"I think I can do that," he says, teasing your clit. You let out a long sigh as he slowly enters two fingers within you, moving them at an extremely slow pace.

Satori continues the slow pace, whimpers now leaving your lips as your legs drop from his waist. "Tori- Don't tease me," you whine.

"Sorry Ladybug. I think I'll enjoy teasing you tonight." Satori begins sucking on your collarbone, slowly making his way up to your neck and jawline as a third finger enters you.

"Bu- Aaah~" You moan out as you feel him curve his fingers. "Daddy please."

A smirk appears on Satori's face as he starts to slightly speed up his fingers, his lips not leaving your skin. "I love it when you moan like that," he mumbles into your neck.

Satori continues his movements, each curl of his fingers causing a moan to escape your lips. As Satori feels your walls tighten around his fingers he stops, causing you to whine.

"D-daddy please," you whine, your hips rolling as they try to get the pleasure back.

"Please what?" he asks, curling his fingers up inside of you but still not giving you any movement.

You whimper, gripping onto the bedsheets. "Please let me cum."

"As you wish." Just as quickly as he had stopped moving his fingers, he starts quickly moving them again. Satori grabs your wrists with his free hands, holding your hands above your head.

It's not long later when you can feel the knot building up in your stomach and your walls once again tightening around Satori's fingers. You moan out as you reach your climax, your arms still being held up above your head.

As you get down from your high, your breaths are heavy as Satori licks his fingers clean, mindful of the tongue piercing. "Daddy fuck me already. I need your dick inside of me," you whimper.

"That can be arranged," he says, licking his lips as he sits up, looking down at your naked body. Your nipples are hard due to the cold air now hitting them, your cum seeping from your pussy.

Before Satori can even ask, you say, "Condoms are in the drawer." You are looking at the nightstand and Satori nods. He lets go of your wrists and you decide to keep them where they are at as he grabs a condom from the nightstand.

Satori leans back of you as he rips the wrapper off, throwing it somewhere on the side of the bed. You watch with lustful eyes as he slides the condom on, his dick long and hard.

"Mmm, keeping your hands in place just for me?"

You nod and say, "Just for you, Daddy."

His lips swipe across his lips as he looks down at you, cold air entering the blankets causing your nipples to perk up more than they already are. If his tongue ring wasn't so new, he would devour you right here and now.

He watches the rising and falling of your breasts, his eyes traveling down to your pussy that is drowning in your own juices.

"I have a feeling that you may have a problem walking tomorrow," he says, his voice deep and sadistic.

A smirk appears on your own face as you reply back, "Prove it. Make sure I can't walk," you challenge, knowing you may regret it in the morning.

A few laughs leave Satori's throat before his expression turns into a semi-serious one. "Oh~ You are going to regret those words Ladybug."

Before any responses can be made, Satori has himself lined up and slamming into you. He grabs hold of your wrists, continuing to hold them above your head as his other hand has hold of your hips to stop you from moving. His thumb is pushing into your hip, a bruise sure to be there in the morning but you don't care as loud moans leave your lips.

"Fuck Satori! Just like that," you moan, barely able to make your way through the sentence as he repeatedly slams into you.

Grunts are leaving Satori, your praise making him moan out. Praising kink. Who knew?

With each slam, your breasts bounce and a wet sound can be heard in the mix of the moans and grunts. The blankets have fallen off of Satori, neither of you caring as your bodies are warm and sweaty.

Satori eventually lets go of your wrists as he slams into you, your hands falling onto the bed. You grip the sheets and Satori grabs hold of a thigh, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder.

You have tears leaving your eyes, your mouth hung open with drool leaving from the corner of your lips.

When you first met Satori, you hadn't thought you would end up becoming his friend and being fucked silly by him. Now that he is doing so, you love it. The way he's made you feel in the past eight days has your emotions for him growing strong.

You shift a little bit as Satori thrusts, him now hitting you at a different angle causing you to moan and scream out louder than you have been.

"Looks like I found the good spot." As soon as he knows that, Satori's thrusts become harder and a knot in your stomach starts to form. Satori's breathing becomes harsher as he feels his own orgasm arriving, your wet pussy swallowing up every inch of him. "I'm almost there," he grunts.

Your walls clench around him, earning a loud moan from Satori. "Daddy I'm going to cum," you moan, your free leg wrapping around his waist a little as if to stop him from moving.

"Fuck!" He slams into you harder as he says, "Me too Ladybug."

You both let out a moan as you climax, your moan a half scream. Your breaths are heavy as you say, "That might have been one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

Satori lets out a breathless laugh as he pulls his cock out from inside of your now even more soaked pussy, letting your leg fall in the process. He takes the condom off and throws it into a trashcan, neither of you moving from your current position.

You wrap your other leg around his waist and push. He falls down on top of you, quickly having to set his hands on either side of your head so he doesn't crush you with his body.

He looks down at you, his eyes still looking as hungry as ever as he licks his lips. "Well hello pretty," he says, slowly lowering himself onto your body. "Should we go another round?"

Still recovering from the first round, you say, "I don't know. I don't think my legs can take it."

Satori caresses your cheek and leans in next to your ears. "I told you I was going to make sure you won't be able to walk in the morning~"

You shiver as the edge of his lip touches your ear when he talks. Satori leans back up and your eyes meet. Without another word, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him back down.

You end up on top of him as Satori leans over and grabs another condom from inside of the nightstand. Your lips leave each other and satori rips open the condom package.

He puts it on and grabs onto your hips, holding you up above his dick. You squeeze Satori's arms as you start sinking down, both of you throwing your heads back in the process.

As soon as you reach as far as you'll go, Satori is picking you up and slamming you back down. You are completely sure walking is out of the question tomorrow. Your thighs are already losing some feeling, becoming more numb by the minute.

Once you've both reached your next orgasm and calmed down from the high, Satori moves you up by your hips. You lay down beside him and he throws the condom into the trashcan with the other. As soon as that's been done, he turns to find you practically asleep already.

"Do you want to clean up before falling completely asleep?" he asks you, hoping you aren't completely out of it yet.

You open your eyes a little bit, your vision slightly blurry as you nod. "I don't plan on walking though so it can wait," you mumble into his shoulder.

Satori chuckles and sits up. He moves his hands under your body and picks you up, holding your sweaty body to his. You grumble incoherent words but don't move as you lay in his arms with your head leaning against his chest.

Once he reaches the bathroom, he sits you on the counter and starts some bathwater so that it is easier to wash you since you don't plan on doing it.

Once the water is ready, he picks you up and sets you in the tub. He cleans off the counter before leaning over the tub and cleaning you. He causes you to giggle in the process due to you being ticklish, Satori purposely brushing over those sensitive spots after finding out.

After you've been cleaned, he himself gets in and washes the sweat off his own body. Once you've both been cleaned, you dry off and Satori once again carries you to the bedroom. Your legs aren't sore yet but they are numb so you don't feel like stumbling as you walk.

"Do you want me to grab a shirt for you to put on?" he asks you, setting you down on the bed.

You shake your head and curl up into a ball. "Nope. Sleeping nude."

Satori laughs and gets into bed beside you. He pulls the blanket over you both. "Good luck on walking in the morning," he says, kissing you on the head. You just laugh, falling asleep within minutes of lying there.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** This took way too long to write ngtl Lmfao Also- Sorry if the ending seems rushed. Didn't mean to rush it >w< **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	24. ☒♡23♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Your legs are sore the next morning as you get out of bed. The pain in your upper thighs making it hard to walk to your closet. "Goddammit Satori," you curse, being a little louder than you mean to.

"So loud," Satori whines from the bed. He sits up and rubs his eyes looking over at you in the process. Since you aren't too far from the bed, he leans forward and pulls you back to him by the waist. He sets his chin on your shoulder as he says, "I told you that you weren't going to be able to walk in the morning. Did I not?"

"I- yeah," you say with a sigh. Satori laughs and falls backward, still holding onto you. "So, you're going to be the one dressing me right?"

Satori hums in thought. "I don't know. I think you look better this way."

You glare at him as you slap his leg. "Satori I swear. You better at least bring me one of your shirts and grab a pair of my panties for me."

Satori lightly squeezes your breast. "I guess I can do that much," he tells you with a laugh, moving you onto the bed beside him.

"Why thank you." You cover your cold body up as Satori leaves the room to grab a shirt for you. By the time he gets back into the room with some sweatpants on and a shirt in his hands for you, you are somehow asleep again. He laughs to himself as he walks over to you and props you up, pulling the shirt over and onto your body.

Once the shirt is on, he grabs a pair of panties from your drawer and slides those up your legs and onto your body. He runs his thumb over the bruises left on your waist from his hands. "Oops..." he mumbles to himself, not having meant to leave bruises.

He covers you back up and leaves the room, making his way towards the kitchen to cook something up for breakfast.

☒♡☬♡☒

After breakfast has been made, Satori wakes you up again. You don't even remember falling back asleep in the first place as you sit up. "You should have woke me back up," you groggily mumble as you look at him.

"I thought you could use a little more sleep," he tells you, sitting down beside you. "It gave me time to make breakfast for both of us too."

You smile and climb on top of him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. "Okay. You're on carrying duty because I don't wanna walk."

Satori laughs and stands up. "Your legs are just too sore for you to walk," he points out.

"Shut up," you grumble with a pout on your face. Satori continues laughing as he carries you into the living room. He sets you down onto the couch, the food already on plates on the coffee table.

Satori hands you a plate and you thank him before you start happily eating. You realize he still hasn't taught you how to cook food as you eat, making you wonder when that is going to happen.

You know it can't be today due to the pain in your thighs. You didn't realize how hard his thrusts were the night before due to the pleasure you were feeling. But now that it is the next morning, you realize a lot of things.

One thing is that the two of you have gotten so close in just eight days. At this point, you are completely sure of your crush on him and from there it's slowly making its way to love. He's made you truly happy and feeling this happiness is a rare thing for you.

Usually, your happiness would be just the normal and nothing special. Satori changed that when he came into your life.

What's more than your happiness and crush on him is the fact that the two of you have learned a lot about one another. For you, you've learned about parts of his high school days, his mental struggles and so much more. He was bullied all through school and people tend to dislike him based on his looks without even trying to get to know him as a person. That pisses you off but sadly, it's just how society is these days and you can't just change everyone's mind.

For Satori, he's learned less but in a way, he's also learned a lot. You hadn't had any type of parental figures as a child along with in a way witnessing a murder overnight causing a huge fear of storms. Other than that, your life has been decently normal although you haven't been one to ever socialize too much.

Who knew you could learn so much about someone in so few days. Either way, you both feel happy and Satori is on the right path to completely encapture your heart.

You continue to think about these things as your eyes have been stuck on Satori for a while. Satori takes notice and swings his hand in front of your face causing you to snap out of your thoughts. "Am I so pretty you want to stare all day?" he playfully asks.

With a smile and a tilt of your head, you say, "Maybe. You are quite the pretty boy."

"Awe~ A way to make me feel loved Ladybug."

You've both finished your food by this point, the plates being set onto the table. You throw yourself onto his lap, Satori letting out a grunt as you land on his lap. You turn over and look up at him, ruffling his hair as you say, "That's what I'm here for. I need to make you appreciate yourself."

Pinching his cheeks you add, "I can't have my most likely future lover to feel bad about himself now can I?"

"Awe, can't I just ask you out already and we skip the next eleven days," he asks with a pout.

You shake your head. "Nope! You have to wait!"

"Damn such a tease," he says, knitting his eyebrows together and holding his hand up to his heart. "I thought I could have won that pretty little heart of yours already."

"Who's to say you haven't already?"

Satori raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying I have won your heart already?"

You shrug. "Who knows? Only time will tell pretty boy." Satori opens his mouth to talk, only to close it seconds later. "Awe~ Don't tell me you're speechless now."

Satori squints his eyes at you in a slight glare before sliding out from under your head and ending up hovering over you. "I get the feeling you are having fun teasing me."

You nod with an evil giggle escaping your lips. "Maybe~" Satori raises an eyebrow. "Okay, of course I'm having fun teasing you. I am usually on the receiving side of the teasing."

"Not my fault you're an easy target." You stick your tongue out before pulling him down by the throat, connecting your lips with his. When your lips leave one another, and your hand is removed from his throat, Satori says, "You should really start putting your hand on my throat when I fuck you instead of randomly during the day."

You laugh as you put your hand back on your throat, pulling him down beside you on the couch. "And if I don't?"

"I might just have to take you again right here right now but I'm not sure your thighs can hold up," he teases.

You quickly shake your head and poke your thighs. "No- they don't work as-is. I'm good for a few days."

"I know, I know. I was kidding. Anyway, today's plans are non-existent due to your inability to walk."

You curl up closer to him and he wraps an arm around you. "So a Netflix and chill date?"

Satori grabs the remote from the coffee table, kissing you on the top of the head in the process. "A Netflix and chill date."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I'm scared I'm repeating things but like at the same time I can only do so much;w; Sorry if things do seem like they repeat <3 **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	25. ☒♡24♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Ten days have passed by. Ten days left. To you, Satori has already halfway won but not completely. Love is harder for one to feel than just a regular crush but he is well on his path to gaining your heart in just ten days.

Although having different plans in mind, Satori is taking you to meet his parents today. The only reason this is today's plan is because Yua had called early in the morning telling him to visit and bring you along. He'd tried to tell her no but in the end, he gave up, letting his mother win.

When telling you about it, your jaw drops. "What?! They want to meet me?!" you exclaim.

"Yep. Mom wasn't taking no for an answer," he says, sitting down beside you on the couch. "I tried everything and she didn't give up since she knows how I am with excuses."

You lean up against him as he wraps an arm around your shoulder. "How far away is she from here?"

"It's about a thirty-minute drive so not too far."

You sigh and nuzzle your face into his chest, allowing a scream to leave your body. When you're done you look up to see Satori having an extremely confused look on his face. "Are you done screaming into my chest yet?" he asks you with a raised eyebrow.

You nod with a whiny noise and say, "I am not sure how to act around people's parents. What if I mess up?"

Satori laughs and sets a hand on your shoulder. "Baby, you'll be fine. My mom acts like me pretty much and my dad just has a cold exterior at first but he's fine after a few minutes of speaking to you."

"What time are they wanting us there?"

"Mom just said sometime today. She probably plans on making dinner too."

"Okay." You pause for a moment before turning over onto your side and adding, "I'm going to take me an hour or so nap before we go then."

Satori runs his hands through your hair. "That is fine with me. I'll wake you up when it's time."

You nuzzle your face into his stomach and wrap your arms around him to keep yourself comfortable. His stomach is always warm so it's in a way like your favorite place to lay and nuzzle into.

While you sleep, Satori is on his phone, eventually deciding to message Wakatoshi for the first time since he left the apartment. Although they aren't anywhere near as close as they were in high school, they are still friends. That's what Satori thinks anyway. Wakatoshi has never really said anything on the topic but still hangs around Satori so he takes it as a yes until said otherwise.

As he pulls out his phone, his finger hovers over Wakatoshi's contact name for a little bit before finally tapping it.

**Satori 9:46 am**  
Hey Wakatoshi!!

**Wackytoshi 9:47 am**  
Satori

**Satori 9:47 am**  
What have you been doing while I've been gone?

**Wackytoshi 9:47 am**  
The Usual  
Why did you leave anyway?

**Satori 9:48 am**  
Spending 20 days getting myself a girlfriend  
I might even ask if living here permanently is an option 😂

**Wackytoshi 9:50 am**  
What?  
So you would leave the apartment for a girl?  
I see how it is then

**Satori 9:50 am**  
Woah calm down dude  
It's not like you ever interact with me anymore anyway  
You are always having sex or out with some friends

**Wackytoshi 9:52 am**  
I've invited you to hang out with my friends and I before  
You have always turned me down so don't complain now

**Satori 9:53 am**  
That is because those friends of yours don't like me  
They look at me the same way everyone had in high school  
You are the only one who even considered talking to me like a normal human being  
Everyone else has always looked at me as if I am a monster and they still do

**Satori 9:56 am**  
I don't know why you think people will like me when I've explained this to you before  
You are always too caught up in shit with those girls you fuck that you have never even noticed the way people look at me  
Even in high school when you didn't have girls you cared more about volleyball than someone who wanted to be your friend

**Satori 10:00 am**  
I am tired of caring about you when you don't give a shit about me Wakatoshi  
I hope I am able to leave that damned house because I am tired of the things I put up with just because I thought having a friend was more important than my own health

Satori sat there a few minutes, realizing Wakatoshi has left him on read. He angrily throws his phone on the table, resulting in the sound of a loud noise and a crack. "Shit!" he whispers, looking down at you to see you rubbing your eyes and waking up. "I didn't mean to wake you," he tells you as you sit up.

"It's fine", you mumble while sitting up. "It's probably been around an hour anyway."

"A little over, but yeah."

You look at the table where his phone is thrown and lean forward, grabbing it off the table. "Did you throw your phone?" you ask him.

Satori sighs and you hand him his phone. He runs his finger over the new cracks on the screen. "Wakatoshi is why I threw it."

"Did he say something?" you ask.

Satori turns on his phone and hands it to you. "Read and see." You read the messages, realizing the guy is more of a jackass than he had seemed that day when you met him.

When you finish reading, you turn it off and set it down. "That is an asshole move. He should have at least replied. Why hadn't you dropped him a long time ago?"

Satori puts his hands up and behind his head. "I guess I just wanted a friend and although he treated me like shit a lot, he was a good friend for a while." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "He's probably done with me at this point so there he goes."

**_Who would want to be friends with you anyway?_ **

**_You're a monster._ **

"He seems toxic so don't think too much about him, okay? You can always make new friends no matter how hard it is" Satori seems to have not heard you as his hand is shaking as well as in a fist. You set your hand on his fist and he looks at you. "Some people just aren't worth it Satori and it isn't your fault."

Satori closes his eyes as he takes a breath. "Yeah, I know. He was just the first real friend I had. He changed after one girl broke his heart after senior year so he's been an asshole ever since."

You put your arm around his neck and pull him down to your level. "Well, you can stay here if he decides to kick you out or something. He isn't worth your energy and you have a lot of it."

"Tons of energy," he says with a laugh. "I'll just put the energy to use on you. Don't worry."

"Hey! When did I say you could do that?!"

"You don't have to say it." Satori sticks his tongue out at you. "I'll just do it because I want to. It's not like you're against it, now are you?"

"No, but still- Whatever! I'm going to put my shoes on."

Satori laughs as you get up, smacking your ass as you walk by him to your shoes. "Okay~ I'll tell mom we're leaving soon."

"Okay," you say, grabbing your shoes and going back to the couch. You put them on and lean back, stretching your legs as Satori messages Yua.

Once he's messaged her, he grabs his own shoes and puts them on. "Let's go then, shall we?" He holds his hand out to you as you sit on the couch.

You grab his hand with a giggle and he pulls you up. "Oh, we shall."

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** Sorry not sorry about making Ushi an asshole :D It's just partially because I don't like him lmfao **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	26. ☒♡25♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Tendo is driving the two of you to his parents out momentarily. You tried to get him to let you drive but ended up realizing you have absolutely no idea where you're going in the first place.

So here you are, sitting in the passenger seat with your hand in Satori's as he drives. You aren't as nervous as you had been since Satori reassured you of things.

When reaching the house, Riku, his father is already sitting on a wooden rocking chair on the porch. "Looks like dad decided to be the lookout," satori says with a laugh as he pulls into the driveway.

He looks over at you to see a little bit of nervousness in your eyes and your right hand tapping against the seat. "Don't psych yourself out over everything. Trust me, they'll like you. Okay?"

"Yeah but we aren't even together and I'm already meeting your parents! It's scary~" You whine and nervously laugh at the same time, sinking down in your seat.

Satori stares at you for a moment before finally unbuckling and leaning over the middle console. He leans down to your face and uses his finger to make you look up at him. "Y/n, Calm down." He then lightly pushes his lips against yours, only letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away,

"Are you calm now?" You nod your head, your eyes wide as you look at him. "Good. Now let's go. I'm sure they are both excited to meet you."

Satori unbuckles you as he sits back in his seat. You both get out of the car, Satori stretching his arms above his head. His shirt raises up just a little above his pants, him having purposely not worn a jacket even though you told him to multiple times.

"Satori, one day I am going to beat you for not wearing a jacket during the winter," you say, walking over to his side.

Stori smirks. "Ooh, baby~ Bring out the masochist in me why don't you."

"Oh my god, Satori! Not right now."

"It's not like my parents care what I say," he says with a laugh. "They are just as bad as me."

"Oh god," you mumble. The two of you make it to the front steps and Riku stands up. Satori moves away from your side and to his dad, giving him a good hug. Riku is only a few inches taller than Satori, making them both giants in your book. Other than that, Satori has the same red hair and eyes as Riku.

Riku smiles as Satori pulls away. "It's nice to see you son. You should learn to visit more often."

"I'm always busy, what can I say?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Satori walks over to you and puts a hand on your lower back as he takes you over to his dad. "Dad, this is Y/n. Y/n this is my dad."

Riku holds his hand out and you shake it. "N-nice to meet you Mr. Tendo."

"Ah, just call me Riku," he tells you as he takes his hand back. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard my son is staying with you?"

"Yeah, we have a little game type thing going," you reply nervously, glancing over at a grinning Satori.

Riku chuckles. "Well, I hope we get to hear about this game of yours."

"We'll see," Satori interrupts, Riku now leading you into the warm house and away from the cold.

As you walk inside, Satori yells through the house. "Mom! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen making lunch," she yells back. You chuckle as the three of you walk into the kitchen, you trailing a bit behind. Riku walks ahead into the kitchen and you hide behind Satori, your head peeking out as you are anxious as hell.

Even speaking those few words to Riku had you trying your best to stay calm and not let how nervous you are show. As Satori feels you against his back he laughs and wraps an arm around you. "Someone's feeling shy," he says, entering the kitchen.

"Who's feeling shy?" Yua asks, her back turned away from you as she works on stirring something for lunch.

Satori moves you to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around you in the process. "Y/n is~ You did want to meet her didn't you mom?" His tone of voice is a somewhat teasing voice, you becoming more anxious by the second.

You know she is friendly and wanting to meet you but you can't help but be anxious about it. You aren't even with Satori and you are meeting his parents. It was so much easier for you to speak over the phone.

Once Yua hears your name, she sets down the wooden spoon in her hand and excitedly turns around.

Yua is shorter than the men but taller than you by a few inches. Although Satori gets his height from Riku, along with both his eye and hair color, he gets most of his facial features more from Yua.

Yua walks over to the two of you. "You're so pretty! Ah, my son really knows how to pick them."

"Th-thank you," you say quietly, now feeling double shyness from the compliment.

Satori unwraps his arms from around you to give his mother a hug, him having to lean down slightly as he does you. "Of course I know how to pick them. She was just too beautiful to not choose," he says, pulling away from the hug.

You don't know what to say as your face is warm all the way to the tip of your ears. Satori looks over at you and loves to see how shy you are being. Especially since he knows that once you are comfortable, you are pretty out there with talking to others and anything else that relates to it.

"Anyway, Mom this is the woman you oh so wanted to see and she's shy to new people so don't scare her."

She raises an eyebrow and asks you with a laugh, "If you're so shy how were you able to talk to this doofus?"

As Satori wraps his arms back around you, you answer, "Uh well, long story short he kept asking for my number and then... -" you feel nervous and stutter over your words as you try to speak, forgetting what you were trying to say as eyes are on you.

Satori cuts in for you, setting his chin on top of your head. "I was doing my usual and kept bothering her."

"Sounds like your usual," she says stepping back to the stove. She looks back and adds, "Sorry if I overwhelm you. I didn't realize you were so shy."

"It's fine. New people just make me shy," you say.

"Satori, why don't you show her around the house and take her up to your old room or something? I'll call you down when lunch is done."

Satori crouches down and picks you up by the waist. He turns towards the direction of the hallway as you squeal in surprise. "Yes mom!"

He leaves the room and you slap his arms. "At least turn me around you doofus!"

"Ooh~ Then I could hold you up by your ass."

"Satori!" you squeak, as he turns you around. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep."

You sigh and use his head as a prop while he carries you. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me~"

You slap him on the head and mumble, "Not yet."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Now show me your room little boy."

"Yes ma'am!!!!" Satori speeds up as he runs down the hall, you squealing in surprise.

In the kitchen, Yua and Riku are talking to one another. "Satori seems quite happy," Yua says with a laugh. Riku wraps an arm around his wife as she stirs the spaghetti. "Now I just hope she doesn't hurt him as everyone else has."

Riku kisses her on the top of the head. "I'm sure it will be fine. Just don't think negative Hunny."

Yua leans her head against him. "Okay." She sets the spoon down and they make their way to the living room for now. "I wonder how long it will take for her to not be shy."

"I'm not sure. Just give her time and don't be so energetic." He pauses for a second before adding, "Yet." The older couple laughs and a squeal can be heard from upstairs.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Bruh- Y u so shy doh 🙄 Jk but same**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	27. ☒♡26♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"SATORI PLEASE! IT TICKLES!" You yell as his long fingers poke all around your body.

He has a devilish grin across his face as he sits on your thighs, tickling the rest of your body. "Not until you say it!"

"But- PLEASE!" You can't stop laughing as your feet kick up, you trying to block his fingers with your arms. "OKAY FINE FINE! I SURRENDER!"

Satori's grin grows as his fingers stop moving. "Okay~ Say it then Ladybug."

You look up at him with pleading eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to continue tickling you?"

"No..."

"Then yes, yes you do," he says, not moving from where he's sitting. His hands are laying on your stomach as he waits for you to spit the words out.

You look away from him as you mumble words he is unable to hear. "Eh, eh, eh. To where I can hear you."

You sigh with a whine and repeat what you had said a little louder. "I said, I will always obey you, master."

"And..?"

"And I am daddy's good little cock pocket." You quickly put your hands over your face. "God that was embarrassing!"

"It's not like anyone else heard you but me," he coos.

Someone clears their throat at the door and you both turn your head to see Riku. You quickly look away, using Satori's hands as extra coverage for your face. "Dinner's ready love birds," he says.

Satori laughs and pinches your nose between his fingers as he replies, "We'll be down in a few minutes."

Riku gives a thumbs up before leaving the doorway. Satori bursts out laughing and removes his hands from over your face, his falling down beside your head. "He heard you," he says, still laughing.

"That's embarrassing," you mumble, still covering your face with your own hands.

Satori sits up and pries your hands from your face. He notices tears bubbling up in your eyes and quickly gets off of you, now feeling bad. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he says, quickly pulling your face into his chest.

You pull away, wiping away the tears with your sleeve, "I'm just embarrassed."

"Hey, look at me. He won't judge you for it or anything. He knows how I am and he's heard a lot worse," he reassures you. "If you want I can ask him not to mention it even though he probably won't anyway." He leans you against his chest and finishes wiping the tears away from your eyes for you.

"It's fine. Let's go eat." You stand up and start heading towards the door. Before you can leave the room, Satori takes hold of your waist and pulls you back to him.

You look up at him in slight surprise. "I'm serious y/n. I can say something if you want."

"That might be even more embarrassing."

Satori leans down, making your lips only an inch or so apart. "It'll be fine. Just don't cry. I don't like seeing your pretty little face covered in tears."

"I'll try," you say. Satori connects his lips to yours, giving you a small kiss before pulling away.

"Now let's go eat. You'll love moms cooking." Satori takes your hand and the two of you go downstairs to eat lunch, you adverting your eyes from Riku throughout the meal due to still feeling embarrassed.

Other than that, you had spoken a bit more as they asked you random questions here and there. Most of the time your mouth was full due to being hungry and loving Yua's cooking.

Once lunch is finally finished and dishes have all been cleaned up, Yua asks to speak to you privately. Although slightly hesitant, you agree and follow her to her room. Her first question to you is, "How is Satori actually doing? He never talks to us about his problems or visits anymore and we can never tell how he's doing."

"I haven't known Satori too long but for the days he's been staying with me, he's been up and down. You don't have to worry about him though. I'm there for him and he knows that," you reassure Yua, not feeling as nervous since the topic is on Satori.

The two of you sit down on the bed. "Do you know when the voices started again?"

You nervously rub the back of your neck. "It's sort of my fault I think." A frown appears on your face, your eyes now looking at the floor.

Yua is confused as to what you mean by your fault and asks, "How is it your fault?"

You don't look up as you answer her. "I went to wake him up one morning and it scared him so he sort of jumped on me and then freaked out because he thought he hurt me."

Yua frowns with a nod. "That wouldn't be your fault. He's just gone through a lot because of the way people choose to treat him." She grabs one of your hands and holds it with both of her hands around it. You look back up at her in slight surprise. "Please look after Satori. I'm sure you have seen his back and I don't want anything like that happening to him again."

"You don't even have to ask me to do that," you say, cutting her off. "I don't plan on leaving Satori all on his own at all. He's on a mission to make me fall in love with him even so I wouldn't worry about him. I do what I can for him."

"You know, you're the first girl he's brought around us," Yua tells you with a small laugh, wiping a few tears that have trickled down her cheek in the process. "He must really like you."

"I guess," you nervously reply.

Before either of you can say something else, Satori opens the door and sticks his head in the door. "Are you done stealing my girl yet?"

"Are you done being clingy yet?" Yua shoots back.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," she says with a laugh.

You raise an eyebrow at Satori. "Your girl? Since when?"

"Since you called me ma-"

Before his sentence can be finished, you are up and have your hand over his mouth. "Don't you even dare." Satori holds his hands up in defeat before removing your hand from his mouth.

"I surrender. Damn, so feisty."

Yua laughs from the bed. "Good, someone needs to keep you in order."

Satori sticks his tongue out at her like a little kid before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

You're hitting him on the back as he carries you through the house, throwing you onto the couch when he gets to the living room. Riku is already in the living room, sitting on the other couch. He watches the interaction between Satori and you with curiosity while sipping his drink.

Yua walks into the living room and sits beside Riku as Satori now tackles you down onto the couch. "What the hell are you doing?" you ask as he just lays there on top of you.

"Making myself comfy."

"Shouldn't you be visiting with your parents? Not laying on me."

Being a smartass, Satori turns his head and looks at his parents. "Soooo, how are you guys?"

"Better now that you're here," Yua says, laughing at the interaction in front of her.

"And quite entertained," Riku adds.

The three of them talk as you try pushing Satori off of you, eventually giving up due to being too weak. You glare at him and he gives you a cheeky smile before returning to the conversation. Officially giving up, you run a hand through his hair as you listen to the conversation, some of it being stories about when Satori was younger.

"We would tell him to put some pants on and he would say "No mommy! They hide my weewee." After that we had given up on making him wear pants around the house until he was like five," Yua says laughing.

"Oh my god, did you really?!" You ask, looking at a red-faced Satori. He doesn't answer as he pushes his face into the crook of your neck. "Awe, the little boy is embarrassed. Do you need ice cream to make you feel better?" you tease.

Satori turns his head a little to where he can speak. "Mom, you have ice cream don't you?"

"Nope. Suffer." Satori makes a whining sound and you laugh, rubbing his back.

"Just make her tell an embarrassing story about herself then Satori," Riku suggests.

Your jaw drops and you look at him. "No! Riku! Why?! You're supposed to be on our side."

"It'd be fair~" Satori sings, now leaning back and looking at you.

"Well jokes on you because I don't have any. I moved foster homes so much that I never really had any reasons to make memories so I mainly forgot most of my childhood."

Satori frowns and his parents look at you with slight confusion. Realizing they didn't know, you say, "I was a foster child all my life and never really found a real family. I'm fine though and happy as ever." You give a small smile to reassure them, only to look back at Satori and see him still with a frown on his face. "Why are you sad?" you ask, poking his cheek.

"I just wish you could have had the joys of having a family. It makes me sad to think you don't have any actual memories other than maybe decent or bad ones."

You shrug with a smile. "I'm fine without them. I still have years to go of memory-making."

"I sure hope I'm in those memories," he mumbles, laying his head back down.

"Ten days left and you can find out."

"Ten days?" Riku asks.

Your eyes widen and satori looks at you. "We forgot to tell them!"

You laugh. "You do it, you're the one who came up with everything."

"Okay, okay." Satori looks at his parents who both have confused looks on their faces. "Okay so, we made up this thing-"

You cough and add a little, "You did," in between the coughs.

"Okay fine, I made up this idea to allow me to use twenty of her vacation days to see if I can make her fall in love with me."

Riku's eyebrows raise in interest. "And is it working?"

"Maybe~," you say, not sparing a glance at Satori.

"Oh, it's working alright. She's falling for me so quickly that she will never want to leave." You cock an eyebrow at him and he just snickers at you. "You know I'm right."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're getting there buddy."

Satori smiles as he lays his head back down, the topic slowly changing between different things again. While they talk, you eventually fall asleep with your fingers sitting in Satori's hair. Yua turns on a movie not long after, resulting in Satori falling asleep with his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

Yua grabs a blanket from the closet and lays it over the two of you. She figures the two of you must have not gotten too much sleep the night before if you can fall asleep so easily during the day. The older couple turns off the movie and leaves the room to let you nap for now.

It's an hour or so later when Satori is woken up by Riku, you waking up on your own in the process due to being a light sleeper. Neither of you gets up for another ten minutes, you not being able to with Satori laying on you anyway.

It's almost four o'clock and Satori decides it's time for you two to go back home. Satori hugs his mother, promising to come to visit again soon since she always wants to see him. He pulls away and hugs his dad.

You watch, planning on just saying a small goodbye since you've only known them for a few hours. That was what you were going to do until Yua decides to surprise you with a hug. "Thanks for coming y/n. Treat our boy right."

It takes you a few seconds before realizing what is happening and finally hugging back. "I will. You don't have to worry about him."

"Thank you." Yua pats your back and pulls away from the hug. Riku is the next one to hug you, having to lean down quite far due to his height. You are more so average height for a female but he and Satori are both like towers to you.

It was nice meeting you," he says before pulling away.

"You too Riku." You smile and walk over to Satori.

With one last goodbye, the two of you head out the door and make your way towards the car. To be a 'gentleman', Satri opens the passenger door for you and bends at the waist, holding an arm out towards the seat. "Why thank you, good sir," you say with a giggle, getting into the car.

"You're welcome my queen," he replies with a grin. Satori closes your door and jogs around the car to the driver's seat.

He waves to his mom who is standing at the front door before getting into the driver's seat. He buckles up and starts the engine, pulling out of the driveway afterward.

Once he's started down the road, you take his hand and set it on your thigh, the warmth of his hand seeping through your jeans.

"So what do you think of my parents?" he asks, curious as to what your thoughts are.

You look oper at him as he drives with a smile on your face. "They are nice. Although I am glad your dad didn't bring up what he'd heard. That was still so embarrassing."

Satori laughs and squeezes your thigh. "Dad doesn't judge. Don't worry about it too much."

"I know, I know. Still embarrassing. You know I'm not much of a crier but embarrassment gets me," you say honestly.

"So does my co-"

"Be wholesome for once you horny dog."

Satori pouts as he glances at you. "I can't help it~ You're just so amazing."

"Don't flatter me," you say with a giggle. "Let's get home and eat dinner so we can cuddle or something. I'm so exhausted for some reason and I don't know why."

"I think you just like to sleep."

You shrug. "Maybe, I mean of course I like to sleep but I shouldn't feel so exhausted all the time."

"Maybe it's because of how little you eat or maybe even possibly a vitamin deficiency."

"Who knows. All I know is I'm tired and want more cuddles."

"Then I guess we better get our asses home," Satori says with a laugh.

You nod and Satori continues to drive, making the thirty-minute drive into a twenty-minute one by speeding. Once you've made it home, you watch as Satori cooks up a quick meal for dinner.

The two of you quickly eat, not caring to do dishes as you cuddle up on the couch. You turn on Naruto Shippuden, both of you having already seen the first part of it.

"What do you mean Shikamaru is hotter than Gaara?" you ask, pausing the show as you look at Satori in shock. "Have you seen Gaara?! He looks sexy as fuck and deserves every single bit of my simpage."

"But Shikamaru is so lazy and smart Ladybug. His thinking skills are right on point," Satori argues.

"But GaArAAAAAAAAA! He's just so cute!! Have you seen how hard he tries and how he's just working hard to get back into things. And his hair is just fucking beautiful along with his eyes."

"I bet you just like Gaara's hair because it's red."

You raise an eyebrow. "No, but at the same time, it does make him look a hundred times better than he would with a different hair color." You fluff Satori's hair with your hand and he leans against your hand as you add, "Just like your hair. If you had any other color I don't think you would be you."

"Well I guess I'll never dye my hair then," Satori says, leaning down towards your lips.

"Good." You close the space between your lips as you push yours against Satori's.

The two of you eventually pull away and you crawl down towards his legs, laying your head on his stomach. "I'm laying here," you mumble, wrapping your arms around his torso.

"Go ahead, baby. As long as you're comfy."

You let out a happy sigh as you say, "Gaara is still better, no cap. Okay, I'm asleep you can't argue."

"But-"

"I said I'm asleep."

Satori laughs and runs his hand through your hair. "Fine, you princess. You win this time." You smile to yourself and snuggle into his stomach, taking you yet again another needed nap for the night.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** This chapter kinda long doh... Like my di-  
I meant like Satori's fingers and di- **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	28. ☒♡27♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

The next day turns out to be another lazy day due to thunderstorms the night before. Without meaning to, you had kept Satori up all night. You eventually had both given up on sleeping and binge-watched Naruto for hours, arguing about which characters are better throughout the night along with you jumping at the thunder that still reaches your ears.

As the eleventh day goes on, Satori teaches you how to cook. The first thing he told you is that water does not have the ability to actually burn.

That statement made you feel stupid and you stood there with a dropped jaw for a few minutes. After that, he quickly taught you how to cook multiple things. You learned how to not burn yourself as easily, what different things do for the food, and multiple other things that were quite confusing.

"How do you expect me to remember all of this again?" You ask as pours some oil on a pan.

He sets the vegetable oil down and turns to you. "It's not like I can't teach you again. Just ask questions if you ever forgot."

"But what if you aren't around? What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'll always be around so don't worry about that," he says, leaning down and kissing you on the cheek. "Here, you can cook the chicken and I'll help you."

"Are you sure? I might burn it."

"Not if I'm helping you," he sings, pouring the cut chicken into the pan. He sprinkles different seasonings on it for taste after.

"Okay, but what do I do with it now?"

Satori laughs and hands you a wooden spatula. "You stir it." He grabs your waist and moves you to stand in front of the stove. He wraps his arms around you and grabs onto the handle with your hand under his. Using his other hand, he puts his hand over the one holding the spatula and stirs the chicken with you. "See, just like this," he tells you.

You giggle as you stir the chicken, watching as it slowly turns golden by the second. After around ten minutes or so, the chicken is a golden brown and Satori turns off the burner.

As you continue to stand at the pan, Satori grabs a plate from the cabinet for you to dump the chicken pieces on. Once they have been dumped onto the plate, he grabs a fork and you set the skillet into the sink.

Satori pokes a piece of chicken and holds it up to your mouth after you've turned around. "Say ah~"

"Ahhh," you say, opening your mouth with a chuckle.

Satori sticks the piece of chicken in your mouth and you close your mouth as he pulls the fork back. "So?"

You give him two thumbs up as you finish chewing it. "It's delicious!" you say, taking the fork out of his hand. You poke a piece of chicken and pull it up to his lips. "Your turn~"

Satori opens his mouth a little and you put the piece of chicken into his mouth. He bites it as you pull the fork back. Once he's swallowed the chicken, he says, "We did so good. Although I don't think it is enough to feed us for dinner."

"Probably not," you say with a giggle. "Let's just eat this and then figure out what else we'll eat after."

Although he's been teaching you how to cook, you never actually made anything except the chicken due to the fact that you are already running low on groceries. It's mainly Satori's fault since he eats all the time and ends up feeding you half of his food. It's fine though.

Once the chickens been eaten, you finally do some laundry. You start the washer and put some clothes in it, making your way back into the living room once you're done.

You plop down onto the couch beside Satori who is trying to draw something. "What are you drawing?" you ask, your mind filled with curiosity.

"You'll see." He glances at you as he continues to draw.

"Awe, come on. I wanna know," you pout.

Setting his pencil down, Satori tackles you down onto the couch. He kisses you on the cheek and says, "Nope. You have to wait."

"Fine!! I'm turning on Naruto though as you draw."

"Go ahead. This shouldn't take me too long." You kiss Satori on the lips before he gets up and goes back to drawing.

After three and a half episodes of Naruto, Satori is finally done. He looks up at you to see you hugging a pillow with tears strolling down your cheeks due to a character's death.

Satori laughs as he sits down beside you. "Awe, was someone attached?"

"Yeah... He wasn't my favorite but-but he didn't deserve that," you say, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Awe~" Satori wraps you up in his arms. "My poor ladybug. One of her little characters died!"

You give him a little glare, still wiping the tears away. "I bet you'd cry if Shikamaru died."

"Jokes on you, I already know things from Boruto."

You pause the episode and gasp, "What?! You cheated!"

"No, no. I accidentally came across a spoiler on Reddit. I didn't mean to but I did," he says with a laugh.

"Mmmhm, whatever you say." You stick your tongue out at him and point to the paper. "So are you going to show me what you drew?" you ask.

"Oh, yeah." Satori leans forward and grabs the paper from the table, flipping it over to reveal a drawing of Gaara. At the top right, it says, "For my Ladybug." You look up at Satori and look back at the drawing multiple times.

Drawing something for someone is in a way childish but at the same time very romantic and cute. "What do you think?" Satori asks.

You set the drawing back down quickly so you don't mess it up before jumping on him, making him fall down onto the couch. "It's perfect," you say with a giggle. "I didn't know you could draw so good!"

"Well, now you know." Satori laughs as you shower him in kisses, kissing his cheeks, lips, neck and collarbone.

You eventually stop kissing him and lay your head against the side of the couch, your face level with Satori's. "Now I feel bad. I don't even have anything for you," you pout, nuzzling your face against this cheek.

"All I need is your time," he says, rubbing his hand under the back of your shirt.

"But-"

"But nothing."

"But Satori~"

"Trying to be whiny towards me isn't going to work with me Ladybug."

You sigh and end up wrapping your arms around his body, keeping your grip tight as you now lay on him completely. "Thank you for the drawing Satori. I love it!"

Satori laughs, feeling as if it isn't as good as you make it out to be. "You're welcome. Shikamaru is still daddy though."

You slap him and bite onto his arm. "You're cappin. Gaara is totally more daddy."

"What do you mean. Gaara's had too much emotional trauma to be daddy. He could never."

You move your head back to where you can see his whole face. "Look who's talking."

"What do you mea-ohhh..." Satori is silent for a moment. "Touche. Just touche."

You smirk and lie your head down on his shoulder. "That's what I thought. Now you have to agree Gaara is daddy material."

Satori lets out a groan of defeat. "Fine, fine. You win... again."

"Woo!" You giggle as you get comfy on his shoulder again. Your stomach growls seconds later and you sigh, knowing there isn't too much to eat.

Having heard your growling stomach, Satori asks, "Should we go to the little shop down the street for some food?"

"It's too cold for that at this time of night though."

"You stay here and I'll go get us something then. Just tell me what you want."

"Are you sure?" you ask, worried about him getting sick. "We can just whip something up you know."

Satori shrugs and the two of you sit up. "It'll be fine. I'll just go grab us a few packages of ramen."

"Fine, but you better be back in thirty minutes or I'm coming to find you."

Satori kisses you on the forehead before standing up. "I'll be back in thirty then," he tells you, sliding some shoes on and pulling a hoodie over his head in the process.

"Be safe!"

"Don't worry, I will," he tells you with a laugh, slipping his phone into his pocket. "I shouldn't be too long."

You lay down on the couch and watch as he walks out the front door, you now keeping an eye on the time.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I didn't realize how small of ideas I have when it comes to events within a story T-T Like F **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	29. ☒♡28♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

That's all Satori sees as he tries to sit up, his body screaming in pain. They cut him, burnt him, touched him, ruined his body and crushed his phone.

All he was doing was walking back towards your house before a group of guys surrounded him. They had knives and backed him up into an alley. There were too many to allow Satori to run and not wanting them to follow him back to your house, he was stuck.

His whole body is screaming in pain as he tries standing up, only to fall back down onto the trash bags behind him. His face is stained with tears, more continuing to fall from his eyes.

Due to it being dark out and no one around, he is unable to yell out for help. Satori doesn't even know where his hoodie was taken after being attacked.

Trying to get off the ground ends up failing, resulting in Satori trying to crawl to the edge of the alley, the tears continuing to pour as the tears in his eyes double. His vision is glossy and the voices in his head start to speak out, as he is weak and broken. The perfect time for them to attack him is at his most vulnerable positions and this is one of them. Especially due to the words that those whom attacked him had spoken.

Satori finally reaches close to the edge of the alleyway, the blood and bruises on his body now showing due to the lamp posts lining the streets.

**_You deserved it._ **

**_There is no one to help you now._ **

**_You're just a dirty monster meant to rot in the street._ **

Satori laughs, his vision still blurry from the tears as he lies his head against the brick wall of the building beside him. He stays there with heavy breathing and jolts of pain lining up and down his whole body before his vision eventually goes completely dark.

☒♡☬♡☒

Thirty minutes have gone by and you feel worried. Satori should have been back by now. Even for you, it usually takes twenty-minutes for you to get to Keishin's Store and back.

You try calling his phone, only to end up with his voicemail multiple times. You finally give up on calling and throw a hoodie on, slipping your slippers on in the process. You put your hood onto your head and hurry out the door.

There is no one in sight as you quickly walk down the road. The only sound is the blowing of trees and a car passing by every now and then.

While looking, there is a bag and some ramen splayed out on the sidewalk. You hurry to where it is and bend down, picking a package of ramen up. You look into the alleyway where the bag is facing away from to see Satori lying against the brick wall.

You gasp and quickly drop the ramen before hurrying over to Satori. You can feel your heart rate increase drastically as you squat down next to him, his body cold and covered in blood. His clothes are torn and his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped.

You check to see if he has a pulse, a small amount of happiness in your body when you feel a heartbeat. "Satori!" you exclaim, gently slapping his face as you try to wake him. When you get no response, you can feel the tears bubble up. "Don't worry baby, I'll call an ambulance. You'll be okay," you say although you know he can't hear you.

You take out your phone and dial 911. You turn your phone on speakerphone as you take off your hoodie, allowing you to speak while putting the hoodie onto Satori.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"M-my friend. He's bleeding. So much blood. He was attacked. Please help!" you reply, pulling the hoodie over Satori's head to keep him decently warm.

"Where are you right now?"

"In an alley. It's by Keishin's Buy and Go on Fukurodani street," you reply as you quickly button and zip Satori's pants back, tears still flooding your eyes.

"I am sending an ambulance in your direction. Please stay on the line until they arrive."

You leave the call on and put your phone into your back pocket. You start pulling Satori out of the alley so the ambulance will have the ability to see you, wanting Satori to get help as soon as possible.

"Come on Satori, wake up baby," you cry, slowly making your way outside the alley.

Keishin is outside of his store not too far away and spots you. As curiosity takes over, he hurries to you. "Woah, what happened here?!" he asks, quickly helping you get Satori's body against the outside of the building.

"He was attacked. The ambulance should be here any moment," you reply, quickly wiping the tears from your eyes.

"I'll make sure they can find you then," he quickly tells you. Keishin walks over to the edge of the street, waiting for any sight of the red and blue lights. As he finally catches sight of them, he waves his hands out and the ambulance stops in front of him. "He's over here!" Keishin yells.

The paramedics hurry from the ambulance, bringing a stretcher from the ambulance as another hurries to check Satori's vitals. "How long has he been like this?" One of the paramedics asks you, checking for any signs that he is conscious in the process.

Tears are still streaming down your face as you stay by Satori's side. "I'm not sure. I only got here about ten minutes ago."

"Does he have any other medical conditions from before this?"

"Not that I know of."

The man nods and they hurry to the ambulance. You follow after, following them into the ambulance. "Do you need me to call someone for you y/n!?" Keishin yells after you as he stands behind the ambulance.

"No, thank you Keishin. I'll be fine!" you yell back before the medic closes the doors.

You quickly take a seat, holding onto Satori's hand as the medics do what they need. When checking his pulse, it is extremely low and they put a bag valve mask on him. They squeeze the bag as they try to get his heart rate back to normal, only for it to decrease again.

Satori's eyes open for a few seconds, the only thing he can see is the blinding lights of the ambulance before his eyes close once again. You feel a light squeeze on your hand before a long beep sounds on the heart monitor.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** I swear this hurts me to write as much as it hurts you to read **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	30. ☒♡29♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

White. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. At least that's what Satori thinks it is. He looks down at his clothes to see no rips in them, no cuts through his clothing onto his skin. The place is silent as he looks around.

Far off, he can see a figure with h/l h/c standing there, their back turned away from him. He runs towards the figure, only to not get any closer. She turns around after a minute, a look of pain and sadness on her face. Her e/c glossy eyes just looking at him from afar.

"Y/n!" he yells out, trying to run towards her again. This time she gets farther away.

"Come with me Tori," she says, her voice soft and angelic. She holds out her arm with a sweet smile. "We can go be happy."

Satori smiles and starts running towards her again. It feels like months as he runs. Each step eats away at his heart as he continuously tries reaching her. He just wants his hand to grab onto hers but he just can't reach.

He turns away for a second as he hears your voice ring in his ears. "Satori, please wake up. I miss you so much."

Your voice doesn't sound as soft as before, the girl that was once there off in the distance now gone. "Y/n!" he yells out, now feeling the tears trickle down his cheek. "Where are you?!"

He doesn't get a reply as he tries to listen for your voice.

Satori does a one-eighty as he tries looking for you again. As he turns around, there is a large screen and a couch sitting in front of it. "A couch?"

He walks over to the couch, a small table in front of it with a drawing of Gaara, the words "For my Ladybug," written on it. Satori smiles as he looks at the drawing, remembering to have drawn the image for you.

He sits down on the couch and takes the image from the table. The table disappears and the large screen starts to play. This startles Satori and he sets the paper down, it too disappearing seconds after, only a little cloud of dust left as a replacement.

As a sound starts to ply from the screen, he whips his head around to see a little boy with red hair and eyes. Satori recognizes the kid as himself when he was younger.

He looks down as he feels something soak through his pants. A single teardrop has soaked through. He brings his hand up to his face and wipes his eyes. When looking at the wet tear on his hand, there is blood along with it.

He furrows his eyes at the substance before hearing his name being called on the screen, him then whipping his head up to see what it is.

He looks up to see a small girl with h/c hair, e/c eyes and a sweet smile helping him up at a playground. "Satori!" the small girl yells with a smile. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. They didn't hurt you did they?" the small boy asks her, rather than worrying about himself.

The girl shakes her head with a smile, hugging the boy once he's to his feet. "I ran and hid. I also found a ladybug! Look at her!"

He looks at the small red bug sitting on the girl's finger. "Isn't he cute Tori?" she asks in excitement.

The boy smiles and takes the ladybug from her finger. "It looks cute just like you," he tells the girl. She giggles and looks at the ladybug as it crawls around on his finger, eventually flying off into the wind. "Awe, it's gone."

The boy looks at the girl and says, "No, it's still in your heart."

"My heart?" she questions.

"Yeah, as long as you think about someone, they will always be in your heart. Just like you will always be in my heart. You are my little Ladybug Y/n."

The girl smiles and hugs the boy. "And you're my Tori."

More tears leave Satori's eyes as he realizes who the little girl is. He had a friend when he was younger and promised he would always be there for her as she would for him. They broke those promises when she left and ended up moving away from the boy.

He looks back at the screen as the girl starts sobbing. The boy looks at the girl, feeling as if he had done something wrong. "What's wrong Ladybug?! Did I hurt you?? I didn't mean to!"

The girl shakes her head as she rubs her eyes. "You didn't do anything but I'm sad," she says. "I was told by the nice lady that I have to move again. I came to say goodbye but the boys were attacking you so I couldn't yet," she cries, the tears in her eyes pouring like a waterfall does.

"It's okay," he reassures her. "I will see you again one day. We will find each other again. I promise!"

"That's two promises today Tori."

"I know and I want to keep them both." He hugs the girl once again as she sobs into his shirt, not wanting to move away from her friend.

"Y/n! It's time to leave!" she hears her foster mother yell. "Now!"

"I'm coming!" she yells back quickly.

The girl looks up at the slightly taller boy and gets on her tippy toes, kissing him on the cheek. "I can't wait to see you again Tori," she yells as she takes off, embarrassed for kissing him.

The boy only smiles as she watches her run away, not looking back as she is taken with the tall older woman who she would also not see again after that day.

Satori can feel a pain in his chest as the screen goes dark, unsure of how he feels about the sights he had just seen. "I promised her I would be there for her," he mumbles to himself, looking down at his blood-stained hands.

He looks up to see the screen gone and he falls onto the white floor as the couch disappears out from under him. He stands up and looks around through teary eyes. "Let me out of here!" he screams. "I want to go back to y/n!"

"I just want to go back," he whispers, falling down onto his knees, his palms flat onto the floor. "I need her."

Without warning, the floor falls out from under him. The tiles all falling down as if making an illusion. Satori screams as he falls, scared as to what is going to happen to him.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he waits for the landing, opening them at the sound of your voice. "Satori, please wake up," he hears you cry out.

"Let me out of here!" Satori screams out once more. Just as he finishes his sentence, his back hits something rough and hard, knocking the breath out of him. His eyes quickly open and he sits up, his body gasping for breath.

"You're awake!"

Satori turns his head, his eyes laced with tears. "Y-y/n?"

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	31. ☒♡30♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"Oh my god, you're finally awake!" you cry, quickly hitting the button for a nurse. Tears start streaming from your eyes as you get up from your chair and wrap your arms around his pained body.

Satori grunts but ignores the pain as the warmth of your body makes him happy. "What happened?" he asks, not remembering much.

"I found you in an alley when you didn't come back home. You've been unconscious for six days."

"Six?" he questions, you pulling away from the hug.

You nod as he lays back against the bed again, hissing from a stinging pain in his back. You help him into a decently comfy position, his doctor entering the room only a few seconds later.

You quickly sit down as he checks up on Satori, a few nurses entering seconds after the doctor had. While they check up on him, you text Yua and Riku. Since you refused to leave the hospital until Satori woke up except for when you needed to shower, you have been by Satori's side as much as possible and they left you to let them know when he wakes up since they still have to work.

**Satori's Girl 2:15 pm**  
HE WOKE UP

**Yua 2:15 pm**  
We will be there soon then  
Does he remember anything

**Satori's Girl 2:16 pm**  
He doesn't remember a whole lot so far  
The doctor is checking up on him right now

**Yua 2:16 pm**  
I'll go pick up Riku and then we will be on our way

**Satori's Girl 2:16 pm**  
Okay

You set your phone down and the doctors and nurses leave, them being done with things temporarily. As the door closes, Satori speaks up. "Come here Ladybug."

You quickly get up from your seat and move over to the hospital bed. Satori grabs you by the waist and pulls you down onto the hospital bed next to him, not caring about the pain shooting throughout his body. "Satori, be careful. You are going to hurt yourself!" you tell him.

"Says the one who tackled me as soon as I woke up," he laughs.

"Sorry about that," you mumble, carefully positioning yourself beside him as he scoots over a little.

Satori holds you close to him and plants a kiss on your head. "It's fine. I had hoped you would be the first person I see when I woke up anyway."

A smile forms on your lips and you move your head up as he goes in to plant another kiss on your head, his lips hitting your lips instead. "So I was out for six days?" he asks.

You nod and your smile turns sad. "Yeah. Your heart stopped four times on the way to the hospital. They didn't think you were going to make it..."

Satori is silent as his hand picks at the ends of your hair. Realizing he probably isn't going to respond, you decide to ask, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Satori's eyes furrow as he thinks for a moment. "I remember being cornered by a group of guys and then... uh, I don't remember what happened after that other than waking up in a completely white room."

"White room?" you question.

Satori nods his head. "I heard your voice. Well, it seemed to be your voice. I'm not completely sure because of how angelic it had sounded at the time."

"Damn, I must be an angel," you say with a giggle."

Satori laughs and continues. "I had heard your voice not long after but it sounded more like you and it was like it echoed off the walls rather than being in one place. I had seen you for a bit. I tried running after you for what seemed like years but I felt as if I could never reach you."

You snuggle up against him a little more as you let him continue, figuring these must have been the things he saw and dealt with during his six days of being unconscious.

"After that, you disappeared and a couch popped up with a screen in front of it."

"Did anything appear on the screen?" you ask, feeling curious as to where this is going exactly.

Satori turns his head and looks at you with a smile on his face. "Something did actually. I saw you and me, but when we were younger."

"What do you mean?" you ask.

Satori lays his head against yours. "We had been friends once when we were younger. A day before you moved away, we were at a park and made promises to each other."

"What were those promises?"

"We promised each other we would always be there for one another but also that we would find each other again since you were moving away the next day." Satori laughs as he adds, "I also called you ladybug at that age because I said you were cute like one."

"So the same reason you say it now," you laugh.

"Yep. And we are also able to keep our promises now. I should have promised to marry you."

"You wish."

Satori turns his head and kisses you on the cheek. "Of course I do, Ladybug~"

You don't know what to say as you are lost for words, not having expected for him to actually admit it. Satori laughs and gently runs his fingers over your face, you closing your eyes as he runs them over your eyes. Underneath them is dark from having barely slept within the last six days.

"Have you been sleeping in the chair these last six days?" he asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you here alone in case you woke up. I wanted to stay by you," you admit.

Satori moves his body a little bit so you can lay there a little more comfier. He turns you over to where you are lying on his shoulder. "Sleep."

"But-"

Satori places a hand over your mouth and you just look up at him. "Sleep. You are not getting out of it."

As he removes your hand, you let out a sigh and carefully cuddle against his fragile body. "Fine," you mumble, closing your eyes as Satori wraps an arm around you.

"Good girl."

A small laugh leaves your lips and you slowly allow yourself to fall asleep as Satori keeps his arm around you.

It's less than twenty minutes later when his parents enter the room. He quickly shushes them before they can even start to talk. "Quiet, she's sleeping," he says. "She hasn't been going home to sleep so I made her take a nap."

Although they both are quiet, they still give their son a hug although being careful of the fact that you are asleep and Satori is injured.

Yua starts crying as they sit down, both of them having been greatly worried about their son when finding out what had happened to him.

Both of them had wanted to stay with him until he had woken up but they had to work. You however, still being on vacation, was able to stay with him for as long as you wanted.

The two of them stayed for a while until the nurses eventually made them leave, saying only one visitor can stay overnight with a patient.

It wasn't long after they left that a nurse had come to check his vitals, along with bringing a few blankets for the two of you. Satori turns over, wincing at the pain throughout his body as he wraps his arms around your smaller body.

He struggles to fall asleep as thoughts from the day he had been beaten up fill his mind. He didn't want to admit to you that he remembers everything. He knows you would worry about him and in the end, he never got a look at anyone's faces as they did the things they did to him and his body.

Satori has to take a breath to calm himself down before pulling you closer, a few tears leaving his eyes as he remembers the pain he had gone through. Although he can feel some of it, parts of his body are numb or just don't hurt.

He can't help but cry, wishing he had listened to you and just not gone out. Part of him feels as if the things that happened were his fault. He had multiple cigarettes put out on his skin, cuts that trailed his entire body and a horrid pain from a few of them forcing themselves upon his body.

It was things he never could have even imagined would have happened to him. He knew people were cruel in this world but never knew just how bad.

As those tears leave his eyes and drop from Satori's face, it goes unnoticed that you have woken up until you turn over in his arms. "Satori.. You remember everything that happened, don't you?" you ask, your voice tired sounding.

Satori doesn't respond as he just pulls you closer, the tears easily escaping his eyes more. You remove his arm from around you and wrap your arms around him instead, hating that he has to go through this.

You move your body up a little bit and set your chin on the top of his head as you gently massage his scalp, running your hand through his messy hair. "Let it all out baby," you whisper, grabbing onto one of his hands and lacing your fingers with his.

It makes you scared that he feels this way, knowing it is such a bad thing for both his mental and physical state. He had already had the voices bothering him, making it hard for him to deal with some circumstances but with everything that's happened to him, you are scared as to what this could do to him completely.

It takes quite a while for Satori to finally calm down and lay still in your arms, his breathing having calmed down too. You can't help but let a few tears escape your own eyes as you eventually fall back to sleep, holding his body close throughout the night.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** This hurts so much to write- Someone send my heart some help. **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	32. ☒♡31♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

When you wake up the next morning, Satori isn't in the hospital bed anymore. A nurse walks in to take care of a few things as you sit up and you decide to ask him, "Where did Satori go?"

"They are running a few tests and fixing him up a bit and then the police are going to be questioning him," he replies, grabbing some things that Satori won't be needing for his stay at the hospital.

"Ah okay, thank you," you reply as he leaves the room.

You get up and fix the bed up. You are unsure to what kind of mood Satori will be in after talking about everything that happened to him. In the end, you don't even know what happened to him.

You aren't going to make him talk about it, you feeling sure that he wouldn't want to either.

As you are cleaning up, one of the nurse's walks in with some clothes for you. For the past six days, Kiyoko has been dropping a pair of clothes off for you and the nurses let you shower here. You are surprised that none of them have complained about it but you are also glad they haven't.

You thank the nurse before heading to the bathroom and getting into the shower. As you get out, Satori comes back from the tests and questions. He feels slightly sad when he doesn't see you, wondering if you are in the room or anything.

Satori feels mentally exhausted after having to speak about everything that had happened. The cops had claimed they would do what they can but Satori has a feeling they won't be caught since he couldn't see any of their faces.

He can't help but feel at fault for some of what happened as he lays down in the hospital bed. Satori is knocked out of his thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He looks over to see you walking out with your hair dripping wet and a towel around your neck.

"So that's where you went," Satori says, sitting up slightly on the bed.

"Yeah, I needed a shower. Kiyoko has been dropping clothes by for me and the nurses have been letting me shower while I'm here," you explain as you walk over to him.

Satori pulls you onto the bed, careful of his body due to the injuries hurting slightly more than the day before. "Someone's cuddly," you say as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, not caring that water from your hair is dripping onto him.

Satori doesn't respond as he takes in your scent, wanting his mind to just stop with all the horrid things he remembers.

You sigh with a small frown, knowing he is going through a lot right now. "Can we atleast get into a comfier position and dry my hair the rest of the way?" you ask.

Satori pulls his head back, his eyes tired looking as he looks at you. "Fine but i'll dry your hair."

"Okay," you say with a giggle. Satori moves you to where you are sitting in front of you and he gets started on drying your hair.

After he's finished, he throws the towel onto one of the chairs and lays down, grunting as a pain shoots through his ribs. You look at him in worry for a second before he says, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" you ask, worried about his injuries.

Satori nods and pulls you down in front of him. "I'm sure. The pain will die down eventually."

"If you say so."

Satori holds you close, spooning you as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, the sweet scent of vanilla filling his nose.

You gently set your hand over his as he holds onto you, allowing himself to fall into a light state of slumber.

Not long after, his parents arrive to visit once again. They sit down in the chairs by the bed. "Is he asleep?" you quietly ask them.

Riku leans forward and nods. "He's out."

You just nod and lay still as he grumbles a few words, going quiet again seconds later. "He's really hurting," you say with a sigh. "I have an idea of most of the things that happened but there are some things I still don't know and I don't want to make him tell me or anything. I'm just worried about him."

"I think he may need to go to a therapist after this as much as he doesn't want to," Yua says, a frown on her face.

"Do you think he'd go?" you ask.

Riku shakes his head. "Probably not but we have to try. He can't keep allowing things to build up inside of him like this. It isn't healthy for his mental stability."

"If he doesn't listen to you guys about it, i can try to talk to him about it. I just don't like how much pain he's in both mentally and physically."

"Neither do we. We can try to talk to him about it later though."

You nod and Satori grumbles a few more things, along with his grip on your body getting tighter. You can hear his breaths becoming a little harsher and his body starting to move. Having looked up about ptsd nightmares a bit before in case he ended up having them, you know not to wake him.

"What's happening?" Yua asks, feeling worried.

"I think it might be a ptsd nightmare but I can't be completely sure. I've looked it up and we have to let him sleep through it."

"Are you sure?"

You nod, casping as Satori's hand grabs onto your shirt. "Yeah." You carefully set your hand on top of his, gently removing his hand from your shirt before intertwining your hands.

Feeling as if she can't see her son go through anything like this, Yua takes her leave and stands in the hallway outside the door. Riku sighs and says, "Let him know we dropped by please. I think i'm going to take Yua out for lunch or something to get her mind off of things."

"I will," you promise him. "Yua is soft when it comes to Satori isn't she?"

Riku chuckles with a nod of his head as he stands up. "Yeah, she's always been that way. Satori is a momma's boy too so it all makes sense."

You let out a small laugh as he adds, "We may come back later or tomorrow."

"Alright," you reply as he waves before walking out of the room.

You focus your attention back onto satori as his body shakes. You gently run your thumb over his hand, knowing there isn't much you can do for him right now.

It takes a few minutes before his body stops shaking, his breathing slowly going back to normal. You are glad you had looked the information up when you did because if not, you would have woken him up due to being afraid of what was happening.

You start to wonder if Satori realizes he has two days left, although you've confirmed what the feelings are that you feel towards him. While he was unconscious, you had multiple days to think about everything and in that time you went through many different emotions.

Before all of this happened, he had said around day nine or so that he has a beautiful place he plans on taking you for the twentieth day. You wonder if the hospital will allow him to take you or not, or if he even remembers it. If not, you are fine with it.

In the end, you are just happy he is alive and going to recover. You find yourself smiling as you remember what he told you about having been friends when you were children. It's something you know you must have forgotten due to it being so long ago.

Anything that had happened before you were of the age of twelve, you have forgotten. The main thing that had stuck with you over the years was that one foster home where the other kid was killed by the father. You wish it hadn't stuck with you but there's nothing you can do since it's just there in your head with each thunderstorm that happens.

You continue to think about things, not noticing when Satori wakes up. "What are you thinking about?" he mumbles.

"Just about life," you tell him. Satori hums in acknowledgement of your answer and you ask, "Do you still have a plan for the twentieth day?"

"Yeah. If the hospital doesn't let me go out for a few hours then I'll sneak out."

"Awe, such a bad boy," you joke.

He kisses you on the neck. "Your bad boy."

You chuckle as you slowly turn over onto your back, Satori's chin falling onto your shoulder. "Do you think you'll be fine going out for a while? I don't want you to force yourself to if it will cause you pain."

"Don't worry about me so much. Walking around will be good for me."

"I can't help but worry," you say with a pout.

Satri shakes his head with a smile as he slides down and lays his head on your stomach, his feet hanging out of the bed. "Your parents stopped by," you tell him, running your fingers through his hair.

"How long did they stay?"

"About ten minutes or so. Your mother was getting worried because you were having a nightmare and couldn't handle seeing it."

He looks up at you and asks, "What was I doing?"

"Your breathing got rough and your body started shaking. You also grabbed onto my shirt really hard," you explain.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks, bringing his hand up and cupping your face.

You shake your head with a soft smile. "Of course not."

"Good," he says, kissing your stomach.

You giggle from the ticklish feeling and he does it again. "Eep- Stop it, that tickles."

"That's the point Ladybug."

You stick your tongue out at him and the two of you go into a comfortable silence. That's when you remember what Yua said about a therapist. You know she wanted to bring it up to him first but you think you'll have a go at it.

"Tori."

"Hm?"

You take a small breath before saying, "Don't you think it's a good idea to see a therapist after everything that happened?"

"I'd rather not," he replies.

"You should think about it then. I have a friend from highschool who became a therapist not far from home. I haven't spoken to him in a while but if you change your mind, I can get in contact with him."

Satori thinks about it, not sure how he feels about talking to a complete stranger about his issues. "I'll think about it for now but I can't promise anything," he tells you, moving back up to lay next to you.

You pull him in and kiss him on the lips, pulling away seconds later. "That's fine with me."

Satori smiles and you pull him back in, not realizing just how back you missed the feeling of his lips against yours in the last six days. The two of you finally pull away, you feeling slightly breathless. "I missed that," you say, your faces only an inch or so apart.

"Me too," he says, quickly pulling you back in.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** This Story may or may not be almost over :D **

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	33. ☒♡32♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

Satori is feeling a lot better as the next day comes. Due to the six days of being unconscious, he isn't as bad off as he could have been. Due to the fact that he didn't really move around though, he is quite sore either way.

He had a few more tests run just to double check some things before he was able to go back to his room and relax. The only bad thing is, he doesn't want to relax, as he is usually an energetic person which is why he can usually be found taking walks when he is bored.

He lets out a bored groan as he lays himself back down on the bed, waiting for you to come back from getting lunch. Satori practically had to force you to leave the hospital and eat some real food.

In the end, he of course won but he slightly regrets the decision due to extreme boredom.

His mind starts to wander as he lays there, thinking about the things you had said the day before. He knows a therapist is probably something he needs but the last one he experienced fucked him up more than helped him.

He never told his parents about seeing one at the time but two years ago when the voices began, he secretly went to a therapist for them.

The first meeting with the therapist, Satori felt like things were going to go well as meetings went on. That is until he met with the woman a second time.

That second appointment, the woman had tried to force herself upon Satori. He hadn't noticed until she tried unzipping his pants when he was doing a meditation type thing to help clear his mind. As soon as he felt her touching him, Satori had slapped her away and left, refusing to meet with another therapist again.

When going to the woman's boss about what had happened, the man didn't completely care and neither did the police when going to them. They thought he was lying due to the fact that he is a man.

Satori wonders if your friend would be okay to go to since you know him but is unsure. Although he wouldn't ever vocally admit it, he is afraid as to what could go wrong.

He thinks back and forth between these things for a while. The feeling of those men touching him plays through his mind a lot and he wishes it would go away. The voices haven't even bothered him since waking up which he feels quite thankful for in a way.

With a final thought of his options, Satori decides it's time to see a therapist. That is only if it is the friend of yours and if you truly trust the man. There is only so much that Satori feels he can go through in life and his limits are slowly getting met.

After confirming to himself that is his decision, Satori decides it is time to do something rather than sit in bed. He walks over to the window and looks out, feeling the cold winter weather as he touches the glass.

A smile appears on his face as he can see you walk in the front doors of the hospital, your body wrapped up in a heavy coat or two and Satori's red scarf around your neck.

Happy that you are back, Satori opens the door to his room and sticks his head out, waiting for you to arrive.

When walking down the long halls of the hospital, you look up to see Satori's red hair sticking out of his doorway, his eyes barely visible due to needing a haircut.

As soon as you reach the room, Satori pulls you in and wraps you up in a hug. "Took you long enough," he jokes, closing the door with his foot.

"Well I'm sorry ister 'Go get you some real food to eat'," you reply, sticking your tongue out as you take the scarf down from around your neck.

"I guess next time I'll just leave you to suffer with nasty hospital food as I do."

You shrug as you take your jackets off too. "I don't eat much anyway so it doesn't bother me," you say with a laugh. Changing the subject as you sit on the bed, you ask, "So, what were you doing while I was gone?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" you ask as he sits down on the bed beside you, leaning against the momentarily raised part of it.

Satori puts an arm under your head and you coot closer to his chest. "I was thinking about what you said about a therapist. My parents also talked to me about it this morning when you were still sleeping so the topic stuck with me."

You look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing you made a decision then?"

"Yeah..." He pauses for a moment, knowing if he wants to change his decision now, he can. Finally he says, "I'll see your friend. Only if you trust him though."

"I do trust him so you don't have to worry about it," you reassure him.

"Who is he anyway?" Satori asks, thinking he had met all your friends at the party the two of you had went to.

You sit up and bring a blanket over the two of you as you answer him. "Well, his name is Keiji and at the last foster home I was at, he tutored me in highschool because I was terrible at History. We got close and he's probably the closest thing to family I have."

"So like a big brother or something?"

You nod. "Yeah. I haven't really had time to see him lately so calling him will be nice."

"Well as long as you trust him, then I'll see him as a therapist."

You smile and curl up against him. "I think it will be good for you so i'm glad you are."

Satori begins to run his hand through your messy h/c hair as you continue to talk about things. Eventually though, he starts to get restless as he continuously shifts.

You finally decide to ask about it, giggling while doing so since he is moving. "Are you okay? You keep moving you weirdo."

Satori growns and lets his head fall back. "NoOoOOoO. I just want to walk around outside of this hospital. It reeks of old people and death and I am tired of being stuck inside of here."

"Should we ask a nurse if we can go take a short walk then? I know they let patients take walks. We can also ask about tomorrow while we're at it."

Satori smiles as if he is a little kid getting candy. "Really?!"

"Yeah," you say with a laugh. "I'll go find someone and you can ask."

You get off the hospital bed and stick your head out the door, looking for a nurse who isn't busy. A nurse with flat white hair and black at the tips is standing against the wall, waiting for someone to need him. As soon as you spot him, a smile appears on your face and you walk over to him.

You look at his nametag as you walk over, the tag reading 'Shinsuke'. You stop in front of him and nervously ask, "Nurse Shinsuke."

He looks at you, moving his body off of the wall. "What can I do for you?" he asks.

"My friend has a few questions for you and you seem to be free."

He nods and you take that as a sign to show him to Satori. As you walk in the room, Satori is looking out the window. He looks over towards you as you walk in. Shinsuke walks in behind you, stopping little ways in front of Satori. "So what can I do for you?" he asks.

Satori sits on the bed as he asks, "Are patients allowed to walk around outside?"

"We do allow it depending on your condition. It seems that you feel fine though?"

"Yep. Just a little sore still, but that is about all."

"You should be fine to walk around then," he tells Satori. "Is there anything else?"

"Is there any way that I am allowed to go out tomorrow for a couple of hours?"

"That would depend on your doctor. Which doctor is he and I can go see if he is busy for you."

Satori looks at you, not remembering his doctor name. You roll your eyes as you say, "Doctor Osamu Miya."

Shinsuke nods. "I'll go find him for you then."

"Thank you," Satori says as the nurse walks out of the room.

He falls back on the bed and you sit down beside him. "Well there is one answer. Let's just hope we don't have to sneak out tomorrow," you say with a laugh.

"Oh, you won't need to," Doctor Osamu says as he walks into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

Satori looks at the doctor and sits up, his hands sitting in his lap. "You're fine doc. So, what is this about me not needing to sneak out?"

"Well, after looking at test results and your recovery progress, you are able to leave the hospital tomorrow. We can make it today if you would like."

Satori's eyes brighten, a large smile on his face. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Definitely," Satori states.

"I'll go grab that paperwork and you two can go walk like you originally planned."

"Sounds good to me."

Osamu nods and takes his leave.

You throw a jacket at Satori, glad you brought two. "Wear it and no arguing."

"Yes ma'am," Satori says, holding back a smirk as he does. Although not too warm, the hospital clothing and the jacket should be just enough for him not to freeze. Although if like a lot of patients, he would have been stuck with just a gown on.

Once you both have jackets on, you put the scarf around Satori's neck and the beanie on your head. "There. Now we can go," you say.

Satori grabs your hand and the two of you leave the room, Satori glad to get out of the hospital room. You head out of the hospital and walk around the garden outside. You found it one of the days when he was out, wanting to find somewhere you can relax at when Satori was unconscious.

As you walk around the garden, it's quiet other than the sound of leaves in the wind. Satori loves that he can actually breathe, the fresh air feeling good even though it is cold outside.

"So, how are you feeling?" you ask, leaning against his arm.

"Better. It's nice to get some fresh air. Although, once we get home, I'll probably be asleep within about ten minutes."

"Awe, is my little baby Tori sleepy?" you tease, rubbing your cheek up against him.

He side eyes you with a raised eyebrow. "I'm getting there. The tests drain me and walkling with a sore body isn't the easiest thing to do."

You shake your head, with a smile. "I should have said no and made you rest some more."

"I'll get some rest tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go back in and get you signed out so you can get some rest before tomorrow."

"Fine," Satori pouts.

You take a shortcut back towards the hospital doors, making your way back up to the hospital room. While Satori goes through the paperwork, you clean up the room to make it easier on the nurses.

As soon as Satori gets the paperwork filled out, you go to the front desk and hand it to the ladies at the front desk. As soon as it's handed in, Satori pulls you out of the hospital. He's so glad he's done lying in a bed. Although not remembering the first six days, the other two were just boring.

He can feel himself starting to get drowsy as you drive home, his head falling to the side every few minutes. By the time you reach the house, Satori is asleep. You giggle as you look at his sleeping face, taking a picture before waking him up.

Lucky for you, he hadn't been asleep long, so it wasn't much of a struggle for you as it is usually. As you help him inside, you walk him to your room and carefully drop him onto the bed. "Are you wanting to change clothes?" you ask, Satori being way more than half asleep.

Satori just mumbles incoherent words, pulling the blanket over his body. You laugh and leave him there to sleep as you change into one of his shirts you've kept in your room and some sweatpants.

As soon as you've changed, you crawl onto Satori's side of the bed and push your way into his arms. He easily welcomes you, his eyes closed as he lays his chin on your head.

Without exchanging any words, both of you fall asleep, having missed sleeping in your room while holding one another. Satori lost six days and yet, he still has your heart completely. One day left and his _Twenty Days_ will be complete.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	34. ☒♡33:Final Chapter♡☒

☒♡☬♡☒

"Oh my god I missed your cooking so much," you squeal, kicking your legs in the air as you enjoy the lovely taste of his food.

Satori sits down beside you with his own plate of food in his hands. "Guess you better enjoy it then since this is technically my last day staying with you."

You whip your head around with wide eyes. "What?! Last day?!" You had completely forgotten that he was supposed to go back to his apartment tomorrow. Hell, you forgot that today is the twentieth day. "Nope. Nope. Nope. You're moving in. I need your company and you don't deserve to deal with that asshole Wakatoshi."

"And who said I was going to move in with you?" he asks, an eyebrow raised as he moves closer to your face. "Hmmmm?"

"I did..." You pick another piece of food up on your fork and twirl it around on your fork. You glance over at him with a small frown on your face. "You do want to stay, don't you?" you ask.

Satori sets his plate down onto the table, doing the same with yours as he does. He turns to you, wincing a little at the pain in his sides. He ignores the pain as he takes your face into his hands. "Of course I do. It is your choice though," he says, kissing your lips.

"Then it's been decided. We can bring your stuff over here in a few days."

Satori smiles and sits back up. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's finish eating so I can take you out for the twentieth day."

"Okay," you say with a giggle.

Satori grabs the plates again and the two of you finish eating, you enjoying every bite you take.

As soon as you have finished eating, you take care of dishes and change into some warmer clothes. You both bundle up into multiple hoodies, neither of you liking to wear actual jackets very much.

You stand on the bed and make Satori turn in circles as you wrap a scarf around his neck. Once the scarf has been wrapped around him, you set a beanie onto his head, his red hair peeking out from under the beanie. "Perfect!" you say with a giggle when you're done.

"Your turn," he tells you, setting you down feet first onto the floor. He grabs his other scarf and you turn in circles as he wraps it around your neck.

"How did you not get dizzy?" you ask, holding against his arm as you let your vision go back to normal.

"How does anyone not get dizzy?"

"I don't know, that's why I am asking you weirdo."

Satori laughs and sets a beanie on your head. "There. Now we match."

"So, are we driving there or are we walking?" you ask, not knowing what his plans even are.

You follow after him, walking out of the room as he replies to you. "We're walking. It's not too far down the road and I have a pocket knife in my pocket in case anyone decides to try anything."

"Are you sure?" you ask.

"Yep. One-hundred-percent sure. I can bring an extra knife if it will make you happy."

"I think it would make me happy."

"I'll go grab another from my room then," he tells you, leaving you to stand in the living room for a second.

When he gets back, he holds a small pocket knife. He holds it out to you and says, "You take it. Then we will both have one."

You take it and look at it for a second, a red skull design on the outside of it. "It looks so cool," you breathe out, hooking it onto your pocket. "Okay, lets go!" You grab his hand and pull him along out the door. Satori closes the door behind him and follows you down the steps of your house.

"Hold up princess. You don't even know where we are going."

You stop walking and turn around to look at him. "Well what are you waiting for?! Lead the way!" Satori shakes his head at you with a laugh and pulls you along down the road.

As you walk, you near closer to a long ferris wheel. "WOW! IT'S A FERRIS WHEEL!" you exclaim, bouncing with excitement as you realize where Satori is taking you. "Wait, you're taking me to the yearly strawberry festival?!"

"Yep. I can't do some rides but I still wanted to bring you anyway. Haven't you been here before?"

You shake your head as a wide smile is on your face. "I just never wanted to go alone and didn't want to bother anyone to go with me."

"Well, I guess we better make this fun for you then!"

"Yeah!"

It takes about two more minutes to finally arrive at the front gates. Satori pays for the tickets and you head in. The first thing you do is drag Satori to a ride that he will be able to go on.

Although you know the night is meant for your fun and entertainment, you want Satori to enjoy it a lot too. You ride on multiple rides first, enjoying the night as much as possible as you do.

After riding on a small coaster, you realize that you have started to feel some slight motion sickness, needing to take a break from rides. "Tori, I think it is time we play some games," you say, leaning against Satori with his arm around your shoulder.

Satori laughs and seats the two of you on a bench. "Okay I think it's time you take a break. Should we ride the ferris wheel and then try to win some prizes?"

"Yeah! I want to do that thing I see in movies where the people kiss at the top of the ferris wheel!" you exclaim, your face warm all the way up to the tip of your ears.

Satori puts a finger and makes you look up at him by the chin. "Awe, did you just get flustered?"

You look away. "No. You are seeing things my knight."

"Mhm~ Sure. Well let's go to the ferris wheel then my flustered Queen."

As the both of you stand up, and start walking, you ask, "You switch between Queen and Princess a lot. Which is it?"

"Both my dear."

You laugh and continue your way to the ferris wheel. When you arrive, the line is short and you are easily able to get into a cart.

The only thing you didn't think of was the fact that you are absolutely terrified of heights. You cling to Satori as you slowly rise. "Oh my god I forgot how much heights terrify me," you squeal pushing your face against him as you hide your face. "Tell me when we're at the top!"

Satori laughs and pulls you away from him. "Just look up at the stars or at me and you'll be fine." You lean back against him, your chin on his arm as you look up at his face.

"You're pretty," you say, poking his cheek.

Satori raises an eyebrow and kisses you on the cheek. "Nope, you're the pretty one."

"Can't we both be the pretty one?"

"Fine. But only because I actually agree with you."

You laugh and lean against him, looking up at the sky as the ferris wheel continues to move. It eventually reaches the top and you feel excited as you finally get to play out one of your cheesy fantasies.

Satori laughs at your excitement and looks down at you with a grin. "You're cheesy. I hope you know that."

"I know," you say with a giggle. Before he can respond, you close the distance between your lips, pulling away after a bit. Satori quickly pulls you back, having not wanted the kiss to end so early.

You smile into the kiss, letting Satori take control and pull away moments later when the ferris wheel starts moving again.

"So was it everything you ever dreamed of?" he asks.

"Yesss! I now see why people love it so much in movies! We have to do that again another year."

"Only for you y/n, only for you."

You giggle and lean against him again, closing your eyes as the wheel takes it's time to lower back down.

After finally getting out of the ferris wheel, you decide to play a few games. You drag Satori to a few different stalls, winning multiple things for each other and having fun.

"Oh my god! Tori, they have a(n) f/a plushie prize," you squeal, looking at a ring toss booth.

"Well let's go see what we can win," he says with a laugh, pulling you in the direction.

You giggle and follow him with excitement. It is one dollar for five rings and Satori buys them for you. The booth owner hands you the rings and you start throwing them. The first on misses, bouncing off and falling off the box that is holding the bottles. "Oops," you say with a giggle.

You take a breath and throw another, it almost landing around a bottle before falling. The next two do the same thing, the fourth one having been the closest to land.

"Tori~ You should throw the last one," you plead.

He takes the ring out of your hand, squeezing his hand around it as he makes sure he has a feel for the ring. "I'm not any better at this than you are but I can try."

"Yeah! You got this!"

Satori laughs and tries aiming the ring. He squints his eyes a little before aiming and throwing the ring. You gasp when it ends up around one of the bottles.

"Not any better than me my ass," you mumblem side eyeing him.

Satori grins as he picks out the f/a plushie from the prizes. The two of you turn away from the booth and he hands the plushie to you. "There. Now you have your plushie," he laughs, loving the large smile across your face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he says, pulling your body closer to his as you walk to another booty.

As the festival gets close to closing time, Satori decides there is one last thing he wants to do. It has been the main thing he's had planned since day seven.

He pulls you over to a quieter part of the festival where it is lit up and some flowers have grown around it. After getting you to set your plushie down onto the bench sitting beside the two of you, he takes your hands in his and pulls them up around his neck. You have to stand on your tippy toes just to reach his neck easier.

"Ooh~ Is this another cheesy romance thing?" you ask with a giggle, swaying your hips as you hang on to his tall body.

"Yeah, it is. You'll love it though," he responds, his hands on your hips.

"I bet I will."

You laugh and feel something wet hit your nose. You look up at the sky to see small snowflakes falling from the sky. "Oh my god! It's snowing!"

Satori looks up, snowflakes landing on his face as he does. "Well, this will make this way better."

You look at him as more snowflakes continue to fall on you. "Oh really now?" you sarcastically question.

"Yes because although we have only known each other for twenty days, you have completely captured my heart and I think I have done pretty good to make you love me."

You giggle and bite your lip as he continues talking, knowing exactly where this is going.

"Because of that, I would like to know if you want to be my girlfriend."

"And what would you do if I said no?" you question, knowing full and well that isn't the answer you'll be giving.

Satori looks up at the sky, a few snowflakes landing on his face before he looks back down and answers you. "I would probably cry like a baby."

A little chuckle escapes your lips and you pulls his face down closer to yours. "Well I guess it's a good thing that i'll be saying yes huh?"

"Of course it is," he says, removing his hands from your hips and cupping your face as he captures your lips up into a kiss.

You both finally pull away and his hands go back to your hips. "You know, there's a legend that if you confess your feelings to someone during the first snowfall, you will stay together for a long time."

"I hope a long time means forever then."

Both of you continue to stand there, eventually leaning your head against his chest. As you do that, you are surprised with the words that leave Satori's lips, his chin laying on the top of your head.

"I know it may be too early to say this but I love you y/n and I always will."

You don't say anything for a moment before moving your head from against his chest and looking up into his beautiful ruby red eyes. "I love you too, Satori."

Satori's face is warm as he captures your lips into another kiss, this being just the start of a long love story between two lovers. In the beginning, he was just a customer but he made your heart beat for only him in just **_Twenty Days_**.

☒♡☬♡☒

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Any Thoughts Dear Reader?**

**~Skezzzle**


	35. ☒♡AUTHOR'S NOTE♡☒

➽ OMG Okay, so this is now my favorite story. I love Tendo so fucking much and he is just so adorable. I think he and Aizawa (From mha) are my two comfort characters and i'm just wow. It's finally finished. 

➽ I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it

➽ For the attack against Satori, I didn't go into details for mostly personal reasons. I'm not the most comfortable with writing about the topc of r*pe. Sexual assault is about as far as I can feel I go and I know a lot of people are probably thankful I didnt go into details too <3

➽ Anyway, I REALLLLYLYLLYLY hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so fucking much for reading <3 I really appreciate it!! Like actually I do!!!!!!!

➽ Fanfiction #5 has been done B)

➽ Thank you so much for reading Twenty Days!!!!!!!!!

➽ Please don't be afraid to check out my next story: His Roses [Tetsuro Kuroo x Reader]!! (Ill start posting these on ao3 soon lol)

**_In the end, Twenty Days has 59,658 words!!!!_ **

P.S. Check out my other stories on my profile <3 Once again, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for anyone who stuck with me as I published each chapter! 

~Skezzzle ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
